Light In the Darkness
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to BTT. The Winx Club is recovering from Krannert's imprisonment, but dark powers still live in the world. When Darcy awakes, she is seeking revenge. Unfortunately no one knows who she is really after. Winx Club Gen. 2 might be in trouble. R
1. Prologue

**This is the Sequel to Between Two Times. This chapter is just a really quick recap of what happened, but I suggest that you read the other one if you want to read this. It will help a lot, and the characters will already be familiar to you. **

**I'd love it if you could review.**

* * *

Prologue

Fourteen years earlier, Queen Bloom and King Sky of Sparks (and sort of Eraklyon) were captured by the evil overlord named Krannert. Not long after that, he also captured Queen Stella and King Brandon of Solaria. As his armies grew, he apprehended the friends of the four royals, Tecna, Queen Layla, Flora, Timmy, Helia, and Riven, leaving only Princess Musa and Nabu of the legendary Winx Club free.

Krannert's obsession for Musa was the only thing that kept the woman safe over the years as she helped the families of her friends raise Princess Angel, Princess Celeste, Prince Brandon, Jr., Mech, Daisy, and Violet. Musa traveled from planet to planet, always making sure that Mech had a place to stay, that the Solarian children were safe with their grandfather, that the twin daughters of Flora and Helia were doing well with their Aunt Rose, and that Angel was getting enough attention on either Sparks or Eraklyon, depending on what planet she was staying on. She also was given the credit for defeating the witch Darcy when she attacked Solaria on Celeste's tenth birthday, which the whole magical world was thankful for.

When the children went to school, they all hung out with one another, as well as made a few friends. Princess Trend of Popularis became the fifth roommate of the girls, while Prince Marvel of Popularis, Angel's friend from Eraklyon by the name of Trine, and a strong boy named Chase became the teammates of the two boys.

However, when Krannert's forces began to take over the planet of Sparks, Musa did the one thing she could to save Angel's freedom and the official freedom of Sparks… she sent Angel into the past.

While in the past, the teenaged princess met her parents and Musa at her age and helped them defeat the Krannert of the past. Once the overlord was stopped for a new future, the Winx Club accompanied Angel to her own time to help defeat Krannert once and for all.

It was Bloom who discovered where Krannert was keeping the rest of the Winx Club, and their children were the ones to go on the mission to rescue them as the armies of Eraklyon and Solaria, led by the Winx Club of the past fought Krannert's army at the school Alfea. While most of Krannert's army was captured, Krannert and the remaining Trix returned to where he was keeping the Winx Club of that time along with the young Musa. Krannert's nephew, Chase, had captured most of the rescuers, but when Krannert discovered his Crystal had been stolen, Musa was able to use the distraction to disable the containment fields and set her friends free.

After a short battle, Icy, Stormy, and Chase had been taken down for the count. When Krannert tried to take on the Winx Club and their four daughters all at once, he had entered a losing battle. His worst mistake was trying to destroy Bloom, an attack which Angel saved her from and gained her Enchantix. With a double Dragon Fire Enchantix attack, Krannert was weakened enough for the rest of the forces to arrive. Using his own Crystal of Opposing Forces on him, the Winx Club from both times and the four daughters drained Krannert of his power, as well as the Trix.

Now that the younger generation of Winx had returned to their own time, life was returning to normal for them, or at least what they hoped was normal. Musa adopted Krannert's child Caleb and she was helping her friends adjust to the life they had lost when they were captured. Now, however, the true danger lies in the truth that was hidden from so many, and the consequences of what happened seven years earlier.


	2. Darcy Dream

Darcy Dream

Celeste tossed over and her pink blanket fell from her body.

"_Darcy's attacking!" the royal guard yelled bursting into the grand ballroom._

"_Brandon, take your sister," King Radius ordered his grandchild. "Musa, please protect them."_

_Princess Musa nodded dutifully as she followed the Solarian siblings further into the palace. She knew that Darcy, over Krannert, Icy, or Stormy, was a guarantee for danger. Rarely did a Darcy attack end without casualties._

Celeste shivered as a breeze caressed her exposed skin from the open window.

"_Duck!" Musa yelled pushing the two children to the ground as she sensed Darcy behind them. They were barely down before a blast of darkness flew over their heads._

_Musa jumped to her feet and called upon her Enchantix powers._

"_Out of my way, Pixie," Darcy growled as she sauntered closer._

_Brandon pulled his sister behind a statue for protection. It was too late for them to slip away now that Darcy had found them._

"_I'm not letting you near them," Musa yelled at Darcy and blasted the witch with hip hop._

The fairy princess of Solaria whimpered as a few tears dropped from her eyes.

"_That's the last mistake you'll ever make, you stupid fairy," Darcy yelled as she escaped the music attack. She blasted darkness at Musa. Musa protected herself with a musical shield. However, as she did so, Darcy split herself into two, a distraction left for Musa as the real one approached the siblings._

"_Give me the Scepter," Darcy ordered of the ten-year-old princess._

"_No!" Celeste yelled and swung her scepter below Darcy's out-stretched arm hard enough to knock the witch off her feet._

"_Get away from them," Musa yelled, a guitar of energy forming in front of her._

Celeste's four dormmates watched in curiosity as the girl tossed and turned, yelling out. Violet turned to Trend and smirked grabbing a paper bag and emptying Celeste's latest make-up purchase onto her counter. She then blew up the bag and held it closed as she approached the poorly sleeping fairy.

"I swear, she's not related to me," Daisy whispered to Angel.

_Musa struck a chord of the guitar and an arrow of strong energy flew at Darcy. At the same time, the young princess held up the Scepter of Solaria and the sun rays shone onto it. A powerful blast of sunlight was emitted from the scepter and hit Darcy at the same time as Musa's attack. The two attacks strengthened the other and Darcy screamed as she flew across the hall._

"_I'll get it eventually," Darcy yelled just before her head slammed into the hard brick wall. Her eyes slipped closed._

Celeste's body relaxed as Violet readied herself to pop the bag.

_Suddenly, Darcy's dark eyes flashed in Celeste's mind. "Your scepter is mine!"_

"Ah!" Celeste screamed as she jumped into the sitting position. Violet, shocked by Celeste waking a moment too soon, jumped backwards, landed on one of Celeste's shoes, and fell backwards.

"Serves you right for even thinking of scaring her," Daisy pronounced before turning around and walking back to her own room.

"What's up?" Celeste asked looking at the three remaining girls in her room.

"You were yelling in your sleep," Angel said approaching and sitting on the bed next to the hazel-eyed brunette.

"What were you dreaming about?" Trend asked taking Celeste's computer chair. Her white-blonde hair was braided and rolled into a bun, a process that only took the Popularis princess three minutes to complete.

"My tenth birthday," Celeste said with a sad sigh.

"Oh, no, not presents and royal parades and festivals," Violet said in sarcastic fear.

Angel stared at the dark nature fairy. "And Darcy trying to steal the Scepter of Solaria."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. But she's been beat, so what's the worry?"

"She's only in a catatonic state, Violet," Trend reminded her. "If her powers activate, it could trigger a recovery."

"Couldn't the teachers have zapped her powers before destroying the Crystal of Opposing Forces?" Celeste asked pulling her blanket back onto her bed and wrapping herself tightly in it. "You know what the last thing she said to me was?"

Angel shook her head slowly. "You never told us. Brand couldn't remember when I asked him."

"She said she'd get it eventually," Celeste said pulling the ring off her finger and looking at it closely.

"You don't do well worried," Violet said straightening her body. "I think we ought to do something about it." She grabbed Celeste's holo-phone off the nightstand. "Dialing Mech and the boys."

"Vi," Angel yelled snatching the phone from Violet's hand. "They need their rest. They have a big test tomorrow that can determine their futures."

Violet stared at Angel. "So? Hello, their futures are already set in stone. _Prince_ Brandon. _Prince_ Marvel. _Duke _Trine. And Mech's gonna ace the test. He always does." The other three girls stared at her and crossed their arms in unison. "Fine. But, let's get ourselves back to bed, then. After all, we need our own beauty sleep."

"Good idea," Celeste nodded and settled back in her bed.

"So much has changed in the past fourteen years," Bloom sighed as Musa tried to help sort out matters that were plaguing Sparks. While all the other royals had parents and nobility to help them catch up on the planet's current state, Sparks only had Musa help guide Bloom.

"Yeah, well, things tend to happen when an evil overlord gains control of most of the universe," Musa replied to Bloom.

"What is IPRA?" Bloom asked looking at a form. "And why is this addressed to you?"

"Because I've been living here," Musa said. "And IPRA stands for Inter-Planetary Rescue Agency. It was set up to sort out the problems that weren't caused by Krannert. They wanted me to join, but I declined. Krannert was my fight."

"And IPC?"

"Inter-Planetary Council," Musa said. "Which reminds me, you'll need to choose a representative for Sparks for the meeting next month, and I suggest you attend as well."

"Who should I choose?"

Musa looked at Bloom. She was extremely pale from the time spent in Shadowhaunt. Though she had fourteen years of her life returned physically, nothing would ever heal Bloom mentally. The girls that Musa had thought were so much stronger than she was all were broken by years of darkness. "Well, Angel has been attending the last year," Musa said. "After all, aside from you, she's the only true child of Sparks."

Bloom nodded and began making notes in a memo pad that she had been carrying around with her. Musa reached out and took Bloom's trembling hand. "Don't worry anymore, Bloom. Everything is over. Krannert and the Trix are powerless."

Bloom nodded. "It was just so dark for so long."

Musa sighed. "Go to bed, your majesty. We can continue this tomorrow."

"Where's Riven?" Bloom asked. After fourteen years of sharing a small containment with Sky, Bloom was ready for a little space from her husband. Musa, on the other hand, hadn't been with Riven in twelve years.

"He's in one of the many guest rooms," Musa said. She had purposely chosen a different room from her usual one after what had occurred in her room once Krannert had taken over Sparks. "I'm going to go check on Caleb and then join him."

Bloom smiled as Musa headed down one of the halls. How Musa, Mech, Brandon, Jr., Angel, and Daisy could still treat Caleb as an untainted child, she couldn't quite understand. And while one of his parents was now in jail and the other was in a mental ward at a rather large hospital, Musa had decided to accept Caleb into her and Riven's family, overruling Riven on the call.

Musa silently opened the door to Caleb's room. It had been decorated for a young Brandon, Jr. to stay in during times that he and Celeste would spend on Sparks, usually when Solaria was under attack. Now, it served as a perfect room for Caleb's age and maturity. It disappointed Musa that Krannert had not spent enough time raising his son and due to Caleb's lack of strong human contact, his maturity level was a few years below his actual age.

"Sleep well, Caleb," Musa whispered in a melodic voice.

"What, no bedtime lullaby for me?" Riven asked from behind. She turned to him and was pulled into his strong arms.

To Musa, being held so tightly by Riven was the closest to Heaven she would ever come. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Riven's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. After a moment, she got on her toes and kissed his strong chin. "No, but I have something else planned for you."

Riven's loving smile turned to a smirk, granted a very sexy smirk. "That's okay with me." He quietly closed the door to Caleb's room and carried his wife to the bedroom they were using.

The next morning went over smoothly. The boys of Red Fountain all woke bright and early before eating a large breakfast and reporting to their exam rooms. Unlike their usual exams, these would be open for the viewing of the agencies that the boys would apply to for jobs. More than any other test, these exams would determine their future.

Mech could feel his stomach churning as he tested, despite the fact that he had studied long and hard and that every question he knew the answer to immediately without second thought. He checked his answers over three extra times before handing in his exam to the proctor of his room. No other student was finished as he was released to the arena for his field examination. He'd be getting his instructions from Codatorta, as usual, but the heads of the great rescue agencies he had applied to earlier in the year would review it. Most he had applied to with caution, knowing that it would take him far from his friends and parents, who he had only just reunited with. Others, he had applied to as a safety net, such as the Solarian Guard.

"Mech is one of our best students," Mech heard Saladin say to the reviewers as he readied himself for the first task Codatorta had for him. "Actually, he's number one in all subjects except piloting, which he is only behind two others."

Mech knew that both Brandon, Jr. and Marvel were better pilots than he was. Brandon could fly any machine he found he would need to fly, even if it wasn't made for flying. Marvel, while not as talented as Brandon, made an excellent co-pilot, and when the two princes were working together, no ship could catch them.

The glasses-wearing boy performed all the tasks asked of him flawlessly though he swore that he could do better. He had just finished when Marvel and Trine entered the arena with a few other seniors finished with the written examinations. He stuck around and watched his two teammates, noticing that Trine's dueling skills had been improved since he had begun to duel Brandon, Jr. instead of their ex-teammate Chase. The two were about halfway through their tasks when Brandon, Jr. arrived at the arena.

It was a good two hours after Mech had finished that his three friends were finally finished and joined him as they returned to their shared dorm.

"I didn't see you out there," Trine said to Mech.

"I finished just before you and Marvel arrived," Mech said.

"I hate you," Trine snarled jumping onto his bed.

"I noticed the head of IPRA was there," Marvel said. "He hasn't bothered to even send a representative the last three years. Someone must have had a very impressive resume if he came himself."

"I give you one guess as to whom," Trine said pointing a finger at Mech, who was now reading up on advanced dueling with magical assistance and how to defend against magic without using magic.

"I didn't apply to IPRA because it's a minimum five-year commitment with only five total weeks of vacation time and I'm not ready for that," Mech said as he continued to scan the pages of his book.

"Mech, put the book down," Brandon said as he changed from his uniform to his street clothes. "I promised Angel we'd meet the girls for lunch."

"Thanks for the choice, _your Majesty_," Trine said bitterly.

"Put a cork in it, Trine," Marvel said as he finished pulling on a sleeveless, hooded shirt. "Angel would have ordered you there if you hadn't wanted to come anyway."

Trine smirked. "Why? It obviously wouldn't be for her enjoyment," his eyes flashed to where Brandon pulling on a boot. Brandon had paused momentarily to glare at Trine. "And it wouldn't be for Daisy or Celeste's enjoyment because those two can't stand me, and I can't stand them. So, would it be for Trend or Violet's entertainment that I would be there?"

Marvel tried not to grind his teeth as he stepped harshly into his sandals. He knew that people often grouped Trine and Trend, his sister, as a couple. And, when not with Trend, he was coupled with Violet, whom Marvel was trying to ask out.

"You know how Angel thinks that friends shouldn't exclude anyone," Mech said as he finally put his book down and opened his closet, pulling out an outfit. "Where are we meeting them?"

"The bistro with the foods from every known world," Brandon said.

"Bistro Univerali," Marvel filled in the name.

"Right," Brandon nodded. He stood up, ready to leave. He wore a dark green shirt tucked into his ivory colored pants. His dark blonde hair was flying in every way imaginable. The bottoms of his pants were tucked into his brown boots. He slipped his wallet into his pocket, grabbed his aviator sunglasses and stood by the door.

Marvel was ready next. He had pulled on a pair of red jeans. He left his long, white-blonde hair down, shining brightly against his black shirt. After checking that his wallet had his money and ID, he slipped it into his back pocket and began swinging the keys to his leva-bike around his fingers.

Trine wore a dark blue, button-up shirt with the top three buttons undone that matched his dark blue eyes along with black pants and worn, black leather shoes. He stood in front of his mirror with gel, spiking his dark blonde hair for a few minutes as he waited for Mech to finish getting ready.

Mech put on a pair of jean shorts and a blue tee-shirt and gym shoes. He ran a quick comb through his hair, pulled his glasses back on, and stood ready. He then checked his wallet and cringed. He was close to broke.

"Don't worry, Mech, lunch is on me," Brandon said, recognizing the agony on Mech's face from when Mech had been unable to buy Celeste anything nice for her birthday the year before.

"You sure?" Mech asked. "I mean, I hate having to make you pay for everything."

"Mech, I'm a prince," Brandon said. "So is Marvel. And Trine is a Duke. We've got unlimited amounts of money. None of us are going to regret having to buy lunch for friends once as a teenager."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"We're sure," Marvel and Trine said in unison.

The girls had arrived early so they could get some shopping done. Angel frowned when she saw that Celeste wasn't taking the same pleasure that she usually did. Celeste had not found one outfit she even wanted to try on as they flipped through displays. As usual, Celeste was wearing the pink, sleeveless Spella McCartney dress that had been her mother's years earlier. Her hair was loosely curled. She wore large pink diamond earrings and a matching necklace that she had received as a birthday present from a prominent designer, along with strappy pink heels. Her lipgloss was brand new and made her lips shine brightly. But, she didn't wear her usual smile.

"You okay, Cel?" Angel asked. Angel was in a short pale green skirt and a light blue tube top that showed her toned stomach and matched her eye color almost perfectly. On her arms, she had sleeves that matched the skirt. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she had tied in a blue ribbon. She wore small, diamond studs and a delicate silver necklace with a silver dragon. Her shoes were just a pair of white flip flops that she had jumped into when she couldn't decide what she wanted on her feet.

"Fine," the Solarian princess replied absent-mindedly while twirling her ring around and around on her finger.

"You're not still buggin' about that dream, are you?" Trend asked. Trend wore black boy shorts and a dark pink ribbed tank top, no jewelry, only a touch of eyeliner that made her green eyes stand out, and had only straightened her long blonde hair. Like Angel, she wore flip flops, only hers were black.

"Darcy is gone, Babe," Violet said. She had her dark hair twisted into a loose bun, which fell around her shoulders every few minutes. She wore a black tunic with a red, cropped, short-sleeved sweater button over it and a silver belt around her hips. Her jeans fell all the way to the floor and she stepped on the hems as she walked in her dirty gym shoes. She wore large rings on most of her fingers, and had black earrings in her ears, including a few in her cartilage. A small ruby stud glistened for a moment on her nose, the latest addition to her body jewelry. Angel was one of three people that knew of her tattoo on her shoulder blade, which explained why she wore more clothes on her shoulders recently. Violet's eyes were also traced in black with a little misting of red on top of her eyes. Despite looking very good, Violet's look screamed witch.

"We're here to keep you safe, Sweetie," Daisy said placing a delicate hand on Celeste's shoulder. She wore a yellow sundress and white heels. She had no make up on her face, only a pair of studs in her ears, and had left her hair wavy and down. She smiled, crinkling the corners of her dark brown eyes. "And especially Mech. You don't want to have tears when he gets here, Celeste."

"No, I don't," Celeste shook her head.

"So, let's find you a nice pretty little dress now so that when Mech asks you on your next date, you won't be in a rush to get one," Trend said. "And then we can spend extra time making you look even prettier than you already look, no matter how hard that will be."

Celeste finally smiled at that. "I think there's a few new items at Charmberry."

"The plaid place?" Violet asked.

"The expensive plaid place," Trend said. "You can get a dashing cashmere scarf to match any dress you might get somewhere else."

"And Enchantress Couture has a new line over at Mags Fifth Avenue," Angel said in an excited tone. "You and Trend can get us in, seeing as how it is super exclusive."

Not too far from the mall, at Magix Universal Hospital, deep in the most secure area of the mental ward, there was a room that no light shone. A woman laid in the bed, never sleeping, but never moving either. She had only enough sense to eat when the nurses came with her three daily meals, and even those had to be mush and spooned into her mouth. Her brown hair was in disarray and had been cut short a year earlier so that it wouldn't be a danger hazard.

The door opened and an eerie glow entered the room as a nurse, clad in her white dress walked in with a pushcart that held the woman's dinner. The nurse pressed a button and the back of the bed moved up, shifting the woman into the sitting position.

"Good afternoon, Darcy," the nurse said. "Today, for lunch, we've got a special treat. There was a leftover piece of pumpkin pie from Dr. Moon's retirement party last night and it has been decided that you can have it for dessert. Isn't that wonderful?"

Darcy made no movement aside from opening her mouth for her spoon-feeding. The nurse sighed and spooned some mush into Darcy's mouth. "Are you ever going to talk, Darcy?" the nurse asked quietly.

Darcy swallowed her food, then, talked for the first time in years. "Caleb."


	3. Job Offer

**Thanks for the reviews. I am working on the other future story as well now, so I should be posting the first chapter of that soon. It will center around the younger (freshmen) siblings mostly, the ones mentioned at the very end of Between Two Times (Bud, Luna, Diana, Artemis) as well as some new friends they meet (Nixie of Tides (daughter of a baron), Aaron of Draco (son of a Duke), and Sirius of Solaria (kind of a Brandon character)) as well as involve the older siblings in the grades they should be in (Brandon, Jr., Angel, Mech, Celeste, etc.) and the friends they had made in this future (Marvel, Trend, Trine, (and Chase as he was never under Krannert's influences)) and Prince Charm of Tides (as Layla and Nabu have children in this universe). Special guest appearances from Minstrel and Glee (Riven and Musa's children) and Heaven (Angel's 12-year-old sister not yet in school. And then there are the bad guys (Kay, Arthur, Chill, Frosty, Ebony, Opaque, Vila, Zeph, Cyclone) including a bad guy of Eraklyon that we only hear about once (forgot his name for the moment, but he claimed to have kidnapped Diaspro) and the Trix. And we mustn't forget about the peppy sophomore class president at Alfea with a crush on Brandon, Jr., the guys all fighting for Celeste's attention, the exchange witches, young love, kidnappings, a new Crystal with hypnotic powers, Angel's new team, roommate wars, whether or not Angel and Brandon will be able to survive their younger siblings dating as well, mysteries from the past, and much much more. It'll be epic.**

**A special thanks to PhoebeQueenOfDragons, angelgrl31392, and Nisa Tunesque.**

* * *

Job Offer

_Mech,_

_As the head of Inter-Planetary Rescue Agency (IPRA), it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen to be a seventh member on our elite Alpha Squad, a squad that travels over the whole universe and handles the most difficult catastrophes that the world had to offer. Unlike our other squads, the Alpha Squad has the ability to handle anything from a tyrant attacking a planet to saving people in a world that has been completely destroyed, and even rescuing people living where a epidemic has wiped out half the population. It is the most important rescue squad in the universe._

_Though you did not apply for a position in IPRA, your headmaster personally spoke to me about you and invited me to view your testing. You are an extremely talented young man. Upon viewing your record, I see that you performed better in your years at Red Fountain than most of IPRA's agents have done at lesser schools and that your track record for successful missions in near perfection. Unlike most of my men, you have personally battled Krannert, and while you were not the one to finally stop him, you survived without a scratch._

_Before accepting or rejecting this offer, there are a few important notifications that I must inform you of. First, there is a training program you will have to pass (but if your testing was any indication of your talents, then you will have no difficulty passing the program after an abbreviated training). Second, there is a minimum five-year commitment to any squad if you should not join the Alpha Squad. The Alpha Squad has a seven-year commitment with very little vacation time. Lastly, the payment for the lesser squads is $250,000 a year untaxed and the Alpha Squad members receive $600,000 for every year, along with $50,000 sent to any family that is left behind. It also comes with special benefits (including free vacations to the hottest places after your time as a special agent is over) and every planet in all known realms will officially knight you._

_Please think about this offer for you are a hero unlike any other._

_Special Agent Idale, IPRA Alpha Squadron Leader_

Mech stared down at the letter. No matter what he chose to do, he won and lost. If he accepted, as he was very tempted to do, he'd make a fortune that he could earn nowhere else and he'd even be a celebrity (the Alpha Squad made no attempt to stay out of the public eye), but he'd have to leave his parents and Celeste behind for seven years. He had no idea how'd he ever connect with his parents after not knowing them for twenty years total, even if he was helping them to make a living. And seven years was more than enough time for Celeste to meet another man who she could love and marry and have kids with. He might finish his job only to discover she is the mother of three.

On the other hand, if he didn't accept the offer, he'd have to take a lower job, wouldn't make much money, and have to worry about living his whole life. He'd be able to stay close to those he loved, but even staying close would not be enough for Celeste. She was happiest when she was clad in designer labels, and while that would be no problem for her, he'd never be able to buy her anything nice. And what would his parents think of him if he had a chance to do something wonderful with his life and turn it down. He would be viewed as selfish, caring more about himself than the world.

"What you got there, Four-Eyes?" Trine asked walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. He looked down at the paper Mech help. "I thought you said you didn't apply to IPRA."

"I didn't," Mech said. "Saladin talked to the head for me and they want me after seeing my tests."

"Alpha Squad," Trine said with wide eyes. "I thought that squad was filled."

"Apparently they made an opening for me," Mech said, dropping his head onto his desk. "What am I going to do?"

"Take it," Trine said. He grabbed a highlighter from Mech's drawer. "And here's why." He highlighted the benefits of the Alpha Squad. "That will make you almost as powerful as Marvel is."

"But what about Celeste?" Mech asked. "And my parents. I can't leave them for seven years."

"You have a little vacation time," Trine said. "Write every day to all of them. And, you'll travel so often across the universe, you can make pit stops for a lunch with Celeste every time you pass Solaria."

"It's not the same as knowing that she's there for me," Mech said. "And I won't be there for _her_, more importantly."

"Look, Mech," Trine said as he dug around for clean clothes. "The difference between the Solarian Guard and IPRA is the difference between a boy and a man. The difference between the Solarian Guard and IPRA _Alpha Squad_ is the difference between a five-year-old girl in a pink frilly dress and a man worthy to be King of the Universe."

"The difference between the Solarian Guard and IPRA is the distance from Celeste's heart, Trine," Mech moaned. "I don't care what it makes me look like to the world. But I do care what it makes me look like to Celeste and my parents."

"Whatever you choose, make sure it is right for you, not right for Celeste," Trine said. He finished pulling on his clothes. "We're going to a club in about half an hour. You want to come?"

Mech shook his head. "I have something to do and I really have to think about this," he waved the paper, "and talk about it to my parents."

Trine shrugged. "I'll keep Celeste occupied, in that case."

"If she complains to me I will not hesitate to kill you," Mech said as he grabbed his portable holophone. He dialed his parents' number. It rang twice before Tecna picked up.

"Mech, what a surprise to hear from you," she said with a smile. "Oh, is something wrong? You don't look happy."

Mech sighed as Trine left the room. "I have a difficult decision to make." He sighed, then asked, "How badly do we need money?"

"Money is not important to your father or me," Tecna said. "Despite being behind on the current technology and a little short on money, we'll get by. We can teach ourselves everything we need to know about the most up-to-date technology in no time and secure jobs in the field in no time. After all, it has only been a few months since we were released from Krannert's imprisonment."

"I've been offered a job, Mom," Mech finally said. "And it pays very well."

"That's wonderful," Tecna said, "but, remember, money is not everything. What's the down side?"

"I'll be on constant duty for seven years," Mech said. "And I won't be able to spend time with you or Dad or Celeste."

"You have to think about what is important for you," Tecna said.

"Six-hundred thousand dollars a year," Mech said. Tecna was slack-jawed and silent. "In addition to fifty thousand dollars that will go to you and dad, and I'd be knighted, and celebrity status. It's the hardest job to get, pretty much. I had to ace my exams, both written and field, and my record had to be close to spotless. It's, well, it's not a job one ever turns down. Then again, I didn't apply for it."

"Well, Mech," Tecna said slowly. "It sounds like a great opportunity for you. You'd be set for life. And you'd see the whole universe, go on great adventures. Is it what you want?"

Mech sighed. He did want it. He had dreamed of joining IPRA when he was younger, until he discovered how difficult it was to get looked at even. It was his thirteenth birthday wish to be accepted. And now he was. "I'll write at least once a week, probably more," he said. "And I'll visit you as often as I can."

Celeste sighed. A few weeks earlier, Mech had suddenly become distant with her. The dates they went on were on picnics and to the local parks and cheap attractions. She knew Mech wasn't rich, and that he often borrowed money from her brother and Marvel when the group went to lunch or clubs, but he always used to scrap up enough money to take her to dinner and dancing. Now she had just gotten a call from him, asking her to a picnic dinner by the lake.

She agreed, of course. If there was something wrong, she didn't want to make it any worse with her whining. If Mech wanted to break up with her and just didn't have the nerve, she wasn't going to give him a good reason to. The end of the school year was fast approaching and he'd be graduating. He didn't know what he'd be doing yet, or if he did, he hadn't told her what it was. Her brother had been accepted as a fighter pilot for the combined Solarian-Eraklyon-Sparks forces. She knew from Trend that Marvel had always been very interested in politics and would be an official Popularis representative in the IPC, as well as learning to rule Popularis so that he would one day be a fine ruler. And, according to Angel, Trine was thinking of running for a spot in the Eraklyon government, much like his father had. But, Mech's future was as much a mystery to her as his behavior.

"You look sexy," Violet said coming into the dorm room. In the recent weeks, especially after her parents had come in to visit the twins, Violet's tendencies and looks became much more witchlike than ever before. Even when Violet had attended Cloud Tower, she had still acted and looked like a fairy. She now had a purple eyebrow ring, wore large dream catcher earrings at all times, kept her hair in its bun with the assistance of crossed metal rods, and wore thick, dark eye make-up at all times. Also, despite having saved her sister's life during a field exam when a dragon from Red Fountain attacked, an act that would have gained any other girl her Enchantix, Violet did not gain hers. Since Angel had gotten hers, Trend, Daisy, and more than half of their grade had gained their Enchantix during missions and attacks by weak Krannert-wannabes as well as members of Krannert's broken army trying to 'finish Krannert's work.'

"I have a date with Mech," Celeste told Violet. Celeste was wearing a short, form fitting green dress that made her hazel eyes look greener. She was wearing strappy heels, and had played with her hair for an hour and had finally settled on a half ponytail with curled tendrils framing her face.

"Gonna seduce him or something?" Violet asked. Celeste turned to her friend with a surprised look. "Because, if you are, I suggest this lipstick for you lips." Violet held out a rose-pink colored lipstick. It was the color Violet used to wear when she went on dates. Now, Violet wore a darker pink lip-liner.

"I do not plan on seducing Mech," Celeste said, snatching the lipstick from Violet's hand. "But if it will keep him from breaking up with me…" she carefully applied the lipstick. She then grabbed her eye-liner and carefully traced her eyes in dark brown, just to make them look a tiny bit bigger. From a distance, the eye make-up was not noticeable.

"Why would Mech break up with you?" Violet asked. She began smelling Celeste's perfume, choosing an expensive Charmberry one for the princess to wear on her date.

"I don't know," Celeste said, tilting her head up so she wouldn't cry. "He's just been distant lately. And, I'm just afraid."

"Princess, that boy loves you with all his heart," Violet said. "And you know I wouldn't lie to you, and if I can notice it, you have to know it's true. Don't worry yourself so much or you'll start getting gray hairs."

Celeste nodded. "Thanks, Vi. But, I gotta get outside because he'll be here any second."

Violet sighed as Celeste ran from the room. In the last few months, Violet had dated three boys. First had been a junior at Red Fountain that dumped her when he found out she had certain witch powers. After that, Marvel had finally gotten the courage to ask her on an official date. It turned out that they had noting in common past Trend, which was the worst possible thing to base a relationship off. The third was a wizard that was being home-schooled just outside of the town. But, when he attacked her friends, trying to learn where Krannert's Crystal was, she had to take him down, using her witch powers.

Celeste noticed, more than ever, that Mech was being distant as they ate their dinner in almost complete silence. Despite Mech's excellent choice of location and the delicious food he had brought, he couldn't look her in the eye. Celeste sighed, afraid that she might have to resort to seducing Mech if it would keep him from breaking up with her. Once they finished eating, Mech asked her to take a walk around the lake. She nodded and took his hand, afraid to speak for fear that she might say the wrong thing.

"So, I guess that summer break is coming soon, for you at least," Mech said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, it is," Celeste said.

"Do you have any plans?" Mech asked, turning to look at her with his aqua eyes.

"Not particularly," Celeste said. "I mean, I'm going on a three week vacation with Brandon and my parents so we can finally connect as a family. How about you?"

Mech sighed. "Well, I'm spending a week at home with my parents, then I start work."

Celeste brightened slightly. "So you know what you're going to do?"

Mech nodded, but his head turned down. He stopped walking and turned so that they were facing one another. "I have a gift for you, Cel," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box. It was a small box, so she knew it was a piece of jewelry, but because of its shape, she knew it wasn't a ring. She opened it slowly, but smiled when she saw it. It was a silver locket, probably hand-made and rather expensive. Mech sighed when she smiled, probably glad that he had gotten her something she liked. He took it out of the box and fastened it around her neck for her.

"It's beautiful, Mech," she said. It also explained the cheap dates because it would have cleaned out his bank account to buy the locket.

"Open it," Mech said, his eyes searching her face for any hint that she was lying. She carefully opened it and a hologram appeared of the two of them. She knew that it had been Mech that had designed or altered a hologram photo to fit in the locket perfectly. It was just the two of them, walking in place and hold hands. Knowing Mech, she closed it, and opened it again, this time a hologram of them dancing at the prom from the year earlier. She opened it three more times, finding an image of the two laying on their backs star-gazing, the two goofing around and laughing, and finally, the two of them kissing delicately, but passionately.

"It's wonderful, Mech," she said looking in his eyes. "But, what's the occasion?"

Mech sighed and bit his lip for a moment. "It's a remember me gift," Mech said. Celeste looked at him in confusion. He took a deep breath. "I've been offered a position in the IPRA Alpha Squad." Celeste's breath caught in her chest and he could tell that she knew what was coming next. "After school lets out, I'm going to a two-month training program in the Disastrous Nebula, followed by at least seven years of service." He could feel his eyes grow hot as he continued. "And, it would not be fair to you to keep you waiting for all that time, Princess Celeste."

Tears began to leak from Celeste's hazel eyes. "Don't say that, Mech," she begged him. "I will wait for you, fair or not. Just, just don't say you can't be with me."

"I can't, Cel," Mech choked out. "You could pass up the perfect man while I'm off in different corners of the universe. I don't want you to put you life on pause while I'm gone."

"The perfect man for me is right in front of me, Mech," Celeste practically shouted. "I love you, Mech. I would do anything to be with you."

"Cel, please, listen to me," Mech said taking her hands and looking her in the eyes. Celeste could see that he was close to crying himself. "It would not work. We'll lose touch. Men will be courting you left and right and you'll probably fall for one. I can't go expecting you to have waited for me. You're young, beautiful, and a princess. You could do so much better than me. And, as much as it breaks my heart to say this, it's the truth." He took a breath, preparing himself for he words he feared most. "We can't be together anymore."

Celeste felt her knees collapse as she cried. Mech held her up very carefully. After a moment, she pushed herself away from him. Before he could say anything, she activated her Winx and flew as quickly as she could back to Alfea, leaving Mech alone next to the lake.

Stella was just about to climb into bed after a long day running about Solaria when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and pressed the receive button for the speakerphone. "Hello?"

"I HATE HIM!" her daughter's voice rang loudly throughout Stella and Brandon's quarters. Brandon, who had been in the bathroom brushing his teeth, looked at his wife through the doorway. "How could he break my heart, Mom?"

"Okay, Celly, baby," Stella cooed. She didn't exactly know how to comfort her daughter best. She had never been dumped before. She picked the phone up to get privacy from Brandon. "Just, you just tell me what happened."

"He's going off to save the world," Celeste cried. "But, he had to break my heart to do it because he's going to be gone for so long. He said he loved me, but how can he do this to me if he does?"

Stella bit her lip. Tecna had told the Winx Club a few weeks earlier that Mech had accepted a job in an elite squad that went around saving the world. She had been too busy congratulating Tecna to realize the effect it would have on Celeste. It was one thing to keep in contact of parents through the Internet, but the two would not be able to keep up a relationship over seven years.

"Sometimes one has to break the heart of the one he or she loves for the greater good of the world, baby," Stella said. "In trying to destroy Baltor, I almost had to give up my beautiful face. Tecna almost lost all her personality. And Musa had to give up her mother." She looked at Brandon, who now was looking at her with a questioning look on his face. 'Mech and Celeste broke up,' Stella mouthed as Celeste was crying and trying to talk at the same time. The general message was that Celeste hated Mech, but still loved him, and she would never be whole again.

After an hour of trying to comfort her daughter, and feeling that she did a poor job of it, Celeste finally released her mother to go to bed. Stella looked at Brandon as he climbed into bed after entertaining himself until Stella had gotten off the phone. "Does it hurt when your heart is broken?" Stella asked looking at Brandon.

"Yeah, it does, baby," Brandon said. "I remember a pain in my chest when I thought I was never going to see you again."

Stella cocked her head. "When was that?"

"When we went with Layla to try to free the pixies in Shadowhaunt," Brandon said. "I got captured by the Queen of Perfection."

"Oh yeah… that." Stella shuddered at the thought.

"But, luckily," Brandon smiled wrapped his arms around Stella, "I don't have to suffer her. Instead, I get to enjoy you." He then quickly pulled his wife over to his side of the bed to lie next to him. "I love you, Stell."

"I love you too, Brandon," Stella snuggled into her husband's chest.

Angel, Trend, and Daisy sat outside of Celeste's room, listening to the girl sob and cry over the phone to her mother. Every time that Celeste used the word 'Hate,' Daisy cringed while Trend sniffed every time Celeste said she still loved Mech. Angel hesitantly knocked of Celeste's door when she finally said good-bye to her mother.

"What do you want?" Celeste called through the door.

"We want to talk to you, Celeste," Angel replied after a moment of shock.

Celeste opened the door a moment later. She had cried all her make-up off and tearstains covered all of her face from her eyes down. The three girls all bit their lip seeing Celeste look anything but perfect.

"First Mech breaks up with me," Celeste began crying hard again. "Now you all think I'm hideous. I hate myself."

"Sweetie, don't say that," Daisy said coming in and leading Celeste to sit on her bed. "You're not hideous. We're just not used to seeing tears on your face."

"You look much better without them," Trend said. "But I think you can pull off the tearstain look. Not even I can do that; my complexion is just too pale."

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," Angel said.

Celeste shook her head. "I just want to cry, okay?" The girls nodded and left.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Awakening of Darcy

**Sorry for the delay, but I want to keep a few chapters ahead as I post, and, well, got stuck until like, two days ago, and since then I have finished I think three more chapters, that are really good. So, just read, enjoy, review, the usual. **

* * *

Awakening of Darcy

"It's the last week of school and you look terrible," Trine said one morning a month and a half after Mech broke up with Celeste.

"I feel terrible," Mech said. He pushed himself out of bed as Marvel and Brandon re-entered the room from breakfast. "Does your sister hate me?"

"Um… not that I know of," Marvel said. "I mean, she certainly isn't happy with you after you broke up with Celeste, but I don't think she _hates_ you."

The three other boys stared at Marvel for a moment, before Brandon said, "Truthfully, yes, she hates you. But mostly, as far as I can tell from my parents and Angel, she hates you because she still loves you. She refuses to talk to me about you at all because she knows I'll tell you what she said."

Mech looked down and kicked the ground. "I hate myself for what I did to her," he said after a moment. "I tried to break up with her on good terms, but I still destroyed her heart."

Trine rolled his dark eyes. "Okay, first, you can't break up with someone on good terms, the world doesn't work like that. Second, if, in seven and a half years, you finish your service and she's still single, go and marry her. If she's not, then you'll know breaking up with her was the right move for her."

"Gee, Trine," Marvel rolled his eyes. "I can see why girls are hitting each other with sticks to get with you."

Trine shot Marvel a dirty look. "Okay, I say that we get a move on to class because we can't afford to be ten seconds late to finals… with the exception of Mr. IPRA Alpha Squad."

"Stuff it, Trine," Mech said grabbing his bag and stomping out of the room.

"And to think, I thought you two were getting along better," Marvel said with a shrug. "I guess you never really know someone."

"Hello, ladies," Palladium greeted his class. "Okay, now, will everyone please line up in the order that you gained your Enchantix, because that will be the order we will be testing in the Virtual Reality Chamber."

Violet and Celeste glanced at one another, then Violet raised her hand. "And if we haven't gotten out Enchantix?"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, ladies, but you'll not be able to take the exam," Palladium said. "It requires magic much more difficult than your Charmix can handle. You'll have to just hope you can get your Enchantix during the break and will be able to pass the test, or you'll have to repeat your junior year."

Celeste's eyes began to water. "That's not fair," she cried before standing and storming out of the room. Violet was right behind her.

"You know, we could always go to Cloud Tower next year," Violet said. "We'd pass that place easy, no Enchantix required."

"You're not helping right now, Vi," Celeste said as she stomped out to the Quad. "I'm going to town. Want to come?"

"And miss testing?" Violet asked.

"It's not like we'll be taking the test," Celeste snapped. "We already took all the written tests."

"Good point," Violet said. "Let's go to the theme park."

"That's a witch hang-out," Celeste said.

"My point exactly," Violet said.

"I'm not a witch," Celeste said. "No, I'm a Solarian fairy princess."

"And they will not give you any crap, I promise," Violet said taking Celeste's wrist and dragging her onto the bus.

At the gate, the guard stopped the two. "You don't look like you can handle the thrills of Death Is Nothing," he said to Celeste.

"Sure I can," Celeste said.

The guard rolled his eyes. "Okay, then get me the hair of a witch."

Celeste smiled. "Easy." She plucked a hair from Violet's head.

"Ow," she snapped.

"A full witch," the guard said. "Not a half witch."

Celeste's shoulders sagged. She looked at Violet. "Any brilliant plans now?"

Violet smiled. "Let's find a witch for you to pluck hair from." She began to walk back to town with Celeste in tow. "And I know just where to find a witch that won't try to skin you."

"Where and who?" Celeste asked.

"Mental ward, bottom level and Darcy," Violet said without thinking.

Twenty minutes later, the girls had sneaked into the mental ward and were standing outside Darcy's door.

"I don't want to go in there," Celeste said. "I mean, she only threatened my life when I was ten."

"But she hasn't spoken since," Violet said twisting the door knob and pushing the door open, making sure no one was watching. "Let's go."

The two entered the room. Darcy was staring straight up at the ceiling, not even noticing the two girls. Celeste very carefully proceeded closer. She grabbed a single strand of Darcy's hair, and pulled. Darcy didn't move. She only moaned. Freaking out, the two girls bailed quickly. Darcy's eyes moved, spotting just the ring on Celeste's finger. Once the door closed, she said, "Ring will be mine. Power. Caleb, my son."

"I'm never doing anything like that again," Celeste said as she and Violet climbed the stairs. She looked at the hair in her hand. "How will they know it's a witch hair?"

"They can extract dark power from witch hair," Violet replied. She dragged Celeste all the way back to Death Is Nothing where Celeste presented the hair to the guard. After a quick test, he approved the two of them.

Once the sun began to go down, the two girls left the theme park, after having rode every roller coaster several times due to the fact that most of the usual costumers were currently in classes. Celeste, while she had had fun, decided that the park was too much for her and would be delaying any more possible trips to the theme park forever.

"Where were you two?" Angel yelled when they walked into their dorm room after they arrived back at Alfea.

"What's the big deal?" Violet asked. "We came back perfectly fine."

"That's not the point," Daisy said. "You two left without telling us where you were going and didn't bring your phones. What if you two had gotten hurt?"

"Look, we're fine," Celeste snapped. "So, just shove off, okay. Just because you two have your Enchantix powers doesn't make you more powerful than us." She then stomped into her room and slammed the door closed.

"Oh, great, now she thinks she's a witch too," Angel rolled her eyes.

"Give it a break, Princess Angel," Violet growled. "Your life is a piece of cake compared to others, including Celeste's. You're not half as in love with Brandon as she was with Mech. You had a stroke of luck to get your Enchantix. And your power happens to come from a source that is more powerful than most people's. Don't give us any shit."

"Well, at least Brandon will be glad Celeste's back," Daisy said once Violet had stomped into her room that she shared with Trend.

"Violet what?" Flora asked three days later. Most of the girls left Alfea on their own, but Griselda had called Flora and Stella after what Violet and Celeste had done during testing.

"She, along with Celeste, stormed out of the building during testing hours, left the school grounds without permission, went to Magix, and went to the Death Is Nothing theme park."

"Isn't that a witch hangout?" Stella asked.

"Yes, it is," Griselda said. "Now, while this is Celeste's first out burst, I'm letting her off with a warning. On the other hand, Flora, this kind of behavior has become habit for Violet and I'm going to have to take greater measures. If Violet has not gained her Enchantix and is unable to pass her test at the end of summer, she will not be allowed to attend Alfea next year and will either have to get home training or attend a different school."

"Oh, dear," Flora was wide-eyed with shock.

"As well, I suggest that you take a look at her shoulder blade," Griselda said. "You'll get another shock."

Stella and Flora walked through the halls of Alfea to what used to be their dorm room, which was now occupied by their daughters. Stella burst in and looked around. She smiled at Angel, who was shrinking the last of her bags. "Have you seen our daughters, Angel?"

"Um, well, Cel is in her room sulking around and Daisy is checking to make sure that her plants are going to get enough sunlight and water while she's gone," Angel said. She thought for a moment. "I haven't seen Violet today, not that she's speaking to me or anything."

The two mothers sighed and each made her way to her daughter's room. Flora knocked lightly. The door was opened a minute later by Violet. It was obvious that the dark nature fairy had just woken up. "What do _you_ want and why are you even here?"

Flora bit her lip. She wasn't used to anyone speaking to her like that, much less her own daughter. "May I see your shoulders, Violet?"

"You came half way across the galaxy to see my shoulders?" Violet asked in a growl. She turned around and lifted her hair off her bare shoulders. Flora looked, and, knowing her daughter had to be hiding something, murmured a spell that undid any hiding spells. There, on her left shoulder blade, was a black thorny rose.

"You…" Flora was enraged. "You are grounded, Violet."

"Fine," Violet slammed her door closed.

"Celeste, we need to talk," Stella said entering her own daughter's room.

Celeste looked up from stuffing the last of her clothes into her bag. She tilted her head. "Mom, what are you doing here? And… you've gained a lot of weight. You look… are you pregnant?" Stella's blush answered her question. "How far along?"

"Six and a half months," Stella whispered. "And it's triplets."

"Oh holy sun, you're having triplets!" Celeste practically screamed. All her worries and sadness had disappeared. "Babies are so cute and I'm going to have three at home. I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Celeste, that's not why I'm here," Stella said, grabbing her daughter's shoulders.

Celeste looked at her mother. "Grizzly called you, didn't she."

"Yes, Grizzly… Grizzly?"

"Um… it's just a nickname for Griselda that Vi, Trend, and I use," Celeste said after a moment. "Trine thought it was funny and fitting."

"That's not the point," Stella said. "You can't go off without permission. Musa did that once and she almost got really hurt by witches."

"Yeah, well, I was angry, Mom," Celeste said and sat on her bed as she began to tear up. "My life is in ruin. I'm one of two girls that haven't earned her Enchantix this year. And, if I don't get it over summer, I'm going to have to repeat my third year."

"You'll get it over summer," Stella promised her daughter. "I swear on my life."

A few hours later, everyone was outside saying good-bye to friends for the summer and jumping on their transports home.

"Good-bye, Celeste," Angel said as she hugged her friend tightly. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

"Bye, Angel," Celeste replied. "I'm going to miss you over summer. I'll call you when my family is back from vacation."

"Good-bye, girls," Trend cried. "Keep an eye on fashion because I'm going to be releasing a line of clothes over summer and it's going to be ah-mazing!"

"Bye, Trend," Angel hugged her friend.

"I'll be the first in line to wear your clothes," Celeste said.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you all over summer," Daisy said with tears in her eyes. "Make sure to keep in contact."

"We will," Angel promised.

Violet stood away from everyone, refusing to be involved in the ritual that involved tears and promises of friendship. She only really wanted to say good-bye to Trend and Celeste, which she had done at lunch.

"I don't understand what is wrong with my daughter," Flora said to Stella as they waited for Daisy and Celeste.

"Maybe she just needs a major make-over," Stella said. "That always put me back on track when I was her age."

Mech walked into his house, but he didn't feel like he was home. He was used to being thrown about his whole life. He was three when he moved the Limphea while his parents went to fight Krannert. And, two years after that, he moved to the Harmonic Nebula to be watched by Musa. During the next three years, he never spent more than three months at a single location until, at the age on eight, he moved in with Daisy and Violet at their Aunt Rose's home. At ten, he was once again moved to Sparks so Musa could watch him as she basically ran the planet. When Krannert put Sparks on his list of planets to attack, Mech was once again moved, this time so Solaria where he lived until he started school at Red Fountain a year early with Brandon, Jr. Every summer break he spent on a different planet. One was on Solaria, one on Eraklyon, and the last had been spent staying at Red Fountain. Now, he was going to what was supposed to feel like home, but didn't. The house was strange to him, as were the people. Mech was used to moving around a lot, which was an unhealthy lifestyle he knew, but it had already prepared him for the life he'd be living working for IPRA.

"Mech, you're home," Tecna cried when he called out after closing the door. She came running down the stairs and swooped him into a hug. "Come into the kitchen. I've already set the table, and your father is almost home with dinner."

"Oh, great," Mech smiled, but didn't really feel it. He looked at his bags. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"Oh, um, does any of it need to be cleaned? Because I'll do the laundry after dinner."

"That's okay, Mom," Mech assured his mother. "I can manage to do my own laundry. I just don't know where my room is…"

"Oh, of course," Tecna nodded. "Follow me."

_Brand,_

_I've been home for less than a week, and already I'm going insane. My parents and I got along much better over the Internet. They have no personal interaction skills. I'm more than ready to go to IPRA training. _

_My mother's cooking is even worse than Trine's. My dad and I bore through it solely because we couldn't stand the look of disappointment on her face. At least she doesn't have enough time, between her job and making sure that we "connect as a family," to cook any more meals before I leave. _

_How are things on Solaria? How is Celeste? Please help her to get over me if she already isn't. _

_Write soon,_

_Mech_

Brandon, Jr. sighed as he finished reading the e-mail Mech had sent him. He was having a hard time with his family as well. Apparently it was more important to dress as royalty in front of his mother than it had been for her to dress as royalty at his age. The thought of him walking around in clothes of commoners was a dreadful thought for his mother.

And when he wasn't with his mother, his father insisted that they practice sword fighting or piloting. Celeste, it seemed that she had completely blocked out the fact that males existed aside from him, their father, and their grandfather. She was spending her whole time helping her mother decorating the room for the three new royals that were coming into their family. Whenever she wasn't decorating or shopping, she was reading up on either parenting books or books about Avia, where they would be spending their vacation.

_Mech,_

_Help. After all, that is your job, to help people in need. Well, I'm in need. My dad thinks he's Codatorta, my mom thinks she's the royal dresser, and my sister has taken up your favorite hobby. We leave for Avia first thing tomorrow morning. And I can guarantee you it will suck._

_On the bright side, I start piloting the day after returning and my first week will be on Eraklyon, where Angel will be. Celeste has gotten it into her head that she's coming with me (she's not). Did you hear that Trine's family might take over as rulers of Eraklyon? Apparently King Sky feels too stretched and would rather just rule one planet, and there is no way that Queen Bloom or Angel are giving up Sparks. So, after Sky's parents step down (or more likely die) Diaspro and Hector are taking over… well, that's the current plan, anyway._

_Oh, one more thing, you had better take a few days off at the end of summer for the Solarian Sunset Festival because it's going to be bigger and better than ever. If things are still going strong between Angel and me, I will be announcing my plan to marry her (but she doesn't know that yet). Also, Celeste will have her coming out ball, planned by my mother, so it's going to be ridiculously huge._

_Keep in touch,_

_Brandon, Jr._

_Celeste,_

_You're not going to be the only big sister. My mom is pregnant as well, but just barely. She told me before she told my dad. It was an interesting dinner. I would have thought she would have told my dad, after all, she's had days since she found out. And, well, since my dad didn't know, my grandma and grandpa definitely didn't know. I'm on Eraklyon right now, for the Festival of the Flowers, as if I don't see enough of those with Daisy as my roommate. Anyway, you'll never guess what. My dad is giving up the throne to Eraklyon so soon, Sparks will be my permanent home (but I'll still have to visit Eraklyon). Trine is psyched about that because then his family will take over the throne after my grandparents._

_How are things on your end? Do you know what the trips are yet? Boys or girls? I'm hoping for a sister so that I can turn her into the best-dressed newborn in all of the realms (assuming that your mother doesn't beat me to it). However, with my luck, it'll be a bratty boy… like Trine. Ha ha. Write soon because I'm going insane._

_Angel_

_Angi,_

_They're girls! All three! And they can kick!_

_Anyway, I found out that Trend's line is coming out the week of the Sunset Festival. By the way, you're coming to that whether or not you want to. Brand's got a surprise for you._

_Anyway, screw Trine. Tell him that you want the throne, even if your dad doesn't. He'll freak and I would pay money to see that. Ha! I'm currently on my ship to Avia, so my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer and talk with the family. Actually, she's just really hormonal, which is why the royal chefs packed us three chocolate cakes just for the trip out. My mom already tore through the first one before we even knew they existed. When my dad asked for a piece, I thought that I was about to lose a parent._

_Well, I actually have to go now._

_Celeste_

"Darcy, we've got your food," the nurse said opening the door to Darcy's room. Unfortunately, Darcy wasn't there. All her possessions had disappeared and all that was left on the bed was the hospital gown that Darcy had worn for the last eight years.

Cloaked in darkness, Darcy tried to stay out of the eye of the people of Magix as she made her way to the nearest bus station. She had one thing on her mind. Find her family. She didn't know that Krannert had been defeated or that Musa was raising her son. All she knew was that she was out to get revenge against the fairy that had put her in a coma.

* * *

**Okay, a few questions. Who are your favorite characters and for what reasons? What are you hoping to see happen? And any special requests of any kind, even if you just want someone to wear an outfit that you came up with or for someone to do something crazy with their hair for a night. Also, see if you can guess who is a bad guy within the group, but not a bad guy to the outer world.**


	5. Royal Rescue

**Thanks for the reviews, from those of you that reviewed. I'm in the midst of one of the most exciting chapters right now, like, it's pure action and not goodness for the good guys. But, anyway, here's this chapter. Things to pay attention to... Trine and Angel's conversation.**

**No Violet in this chapter, but she's rather a big part of the overall story... then again she's been grounded and isn't about to be let off easy after what she pulled at school and the tatoo. However, don't be so quick to judge her as bad. Remember, her sister is basically her mother in a new body and she's basically the Anti-Flora powerwise. Violet's powers are literally dark nature. And, it's not really stated, but Celeste, Daisy, and Violet all started school a year early because they developed their powers early.**

**Also, remember, this is the original future from Between Two Times. There is a second future, and I'm writing a story in that future as well. It's a little bit less dramatic and, while it has more characters, it has basically everyone in this story as well. I'd suggest you check that out as well. It's called The Fight With Bux. **

* * *

Royal Rescue

"You're the new trainee?" the buff man asked when Mech entered the training grounds. "I thought we were getting an Alpha Squad member, not a new tech expert."

"That's enough, Hercules," the voice that Mech recognized from interviews sounded. Idale was an aging man with the body of a well-trained Specialist at the top of his game. He wore a black and gold uniform with a silver cape. Metals of honor were pinned across his left chest, and Mech knew it was only a small portion of the metals Idale had earned over the years. "I want you to run Mech through the final test right now. Halo's prognosis came in. He's got the Fowl Flu along with several unknown parasitic worms in his body. We need to know if Mech's ready to go on a mission right now or if you'll actually get some action on the field."

Mech took a breath. He was handed a training uniform and followed Hercules to the training field. He glanced over the final test requirements as he changed. After finishing the reading, he smiled. He had mastered all the required moves his junior year and learned to perform them in fluid motion early his final year at Red Fountain. Despite Hercule's size, Mech was fairly certain that he could beat the man.

And he did. Hercules completed only three of his attempted attacks at Mech, all three of which Mech dodged. Mech completed every move that was required, along with several more advanced moves. By the time Idale arrived at the arena, Hercules was packing up and grumbling about how he had just lost to an untrained kid.

"I'll take that as a good sign," Idale said with a smile, presenting Mech with his official uniform and badge. "I noticed that you requested a few days off to attend the Solarian Sunset Festival. I have good news and bad news about that. You may not have those days off. The Alpha Squad always attends the whole festival and, while technically, you'll be on duty, it's relaxed duty."

Mech smiled. He had only planned on staying for half the festival, but apparently he'd be able to attend the whole thing.

"But, now we have to get a move on it," Idale said heading out. "We've got a mission. Ever heard of Gorgo?"

Mech thought for a moment. "Wasn't he the warlock that gave Krannert his powers in the first place?"

"I didn't think so," Idale said, not listening to Mech. "He's the warlock that first granted Krannert powers. Well, he's gone and endangered a bunch of kids on Teltron, which is – "

"A planet covered almost completely by rugged mountains and extremely prone to rock slides," Mech cut in.

"You're good, Kid," Idale said. "Gorgo cast a spell in the area so that flying is no longer possible and about ten kids have been placed along a slide, each on a different rock, and if the kids try to climb either way, they're likely to cause a rock slide and kill themselves. So, we're going in to rescue them."

About twenty minutes later brought the Alpha Squad to Teltron. Their pilot, Jacquimo, lightly landed the ship and the six members of the Alpha Squad stepped out. Mech froze when he noticed that cameras pointed at them and the kids.

"Let's get going," Idale said. "Jacquimo, Rodge, Cornelius, you get the kids toward the top. Mech, Lax, and I'll take the lower kids."

Though it would only have taken three minutes or so to set up repelling equipment, Idale believed that it wouldn't be needed (and anyone could save kids if they repelled down, going without it was much more heroic). Mech climbed down, staying light, and keeping to the larger rocks so as not to knock a bunch of smaller rocks that could start a slide. Because Idale and Lax were going towards the outside of the group, Mech decided to go for the kid that was the farthest down. As soon as he reached the kid, he knew that this kid was the most important because he wore the mark of the Teltron monarchy. The kid was shaking and couldn't look up.

"Hello," Mech said, getting the kid's attention. The kid looked up at him for a moment. "Do you have a name?"

"Marty," the kid said in a quiet voice.

"I'm here to get you to safety, Marty," Mech said looking at Marty. "Do you think you could move closer to me?"

Marty looked at Mech and inched closer. Above him, the three guys getting the kids toward the top were making their way back down to get another kid each. Lax and Idale were each almost at the top. Mech knew he'd be the last one up.

"I'm going to have to use my hands a lot," Mech said, "so you're going to have to hold onto my neck. Do you think you can do that?"

Marty nodded. Mech made sure he had sturdy footing and a good grip with his right hand as he grabbed onto Marty and pulled him close, holding the kid's body with one arm while Marty wrapped his arms around Mech's neck. Once Marty said he was good, Mech began to climb back up, trusting that Marty wouldn't fall.

Rodge was twenty feet directly above Mech with a little girl on his back. He was also not careful as he climbed. Rocks constantly slipped out from under his feet and slid toward Mech. Mech chose not to mention them as he climbed, trying to get Marty to the top. However, as Rodge got over the edge, he kicked too hard pulling himself up, and knocked out a stone holding the whole edge together. Suddenly, a whole wall of rocks was falling toward Mech and Marty. Mech tried to jump to the side, sacrificing his precision to get out from under the falling rocks. However, the farther out Mech went, the farther out the rock fall traveled.

"Hold tight," Mech said as he decided he was going to climb up the rocks as the fell. He scrambled up and then began jumping from the larger rocks upward, moving slowly toward the top. He didn't notice the cameras pointed at him, or the other Alpha Squad members. After ten minutes, Mech finally scrambled over the edge, exhausted.

"Dude, sorry I knocked out that rock," Rodge said as Mech let go of Marty and lay on his back.

Mech took a few deep breaths. "How's Marty?"

"Who's Marty?"

"The kid," Mech said.

"Looks shaken, but he's otherwise good. Stand up."

Mech took another deep breath, then obliged. He turned to the people to see Idale talking to the reporters. As soon as the reporters noticed that Mech was standing again, they rushed to him, holding out microphones.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"How long have you been on this Squadron?"

"Can you tell us about yourself?"

Mech stared at the cameras for a moment. Idale motioned for him to answer the questions he could.

"Mech, my name's Mech," he started slowly. "I'm a recent graduate of Red Fountain and have just begun today."

"Tell us, Mech, are you single?" one female reporter asked.

"Single?" Mech asked. "Um… well, that's a difficult question for me to answer…"

"Commercial…" Stella said as she continued to channel surf. It was a rainy day on Avia and there wasn't much to do while it was raining on the planet. "Commercial… nope… news, hey… isn't that Tecna and Timmy's son?"

"What?" Brandon, Jr. asked looking up from the poker game. He didn't notice as his father leaned over and peaked at his cards. The television was showing Mech jumping from rock to rock while holding the kid and a small window showed Mech and the reporters. He was answering his questions.

Celeste, who had been trying to block out the television, looked up when he was questioned about being single. She didn't know if she wanted him to say yes or no.

"There's a girl I'm in love with," Mech said before taking a deep breath. "But we're not together right now."

Celeste narrowed her eyes. "Because you broke up with me, you bastard," Celeste yelled. Her family ignored her.

"So that's a yes?" the reporter asked.

"Yes, but my heart's not free."

"And who is the lucky lady to be loved by you?"

Mech took another deep breath. "I'm not sure if it's wise for me to answer that, or if she would want me to. But, her nickname is Cel." Celeste's hand traveled to her heart, where the locket he had given her hung. Despite claiming that she hated him, she couldn't bare to take the locket off. When she got really lonely, she'd find a corner to be alone and would open it up to watch the next scene of the two of them.

"I'm calling Tecna," Stella said after a minute. She whipped out her phone and speed-dialed her friend.

"Wait, we can't send e-mails but she can make phone calls?" Brandon, Jr. asked turning to his dad.

"When she's pregnant, she can do anything she wants," Brandon said.

As the sun set at Musa and Riven's home, a weak cry rang through the house. Musa, who was relaxing, listening to music, and reading a book, looked up. She jumped to her feet, wondering what had made Caleb cry out. She walked into the boy's room, only to find that she was late. Riven had already sat down on the boy's bed and Caleb was clinging to the man with all his might. Despite worried about what had bothered the boy, she couldn't help but smile slightly as Riven calmed the child. Riven, who had been so against adopting Caleb, had grown more attached to the kid than Musa had.

"She's coming for me, Riven," Caleb said trying not to cry.

"Hey, kid, no one's going to hurt you while I'm around," Riven assured the child.

"She doesn't want to hurt me," Caleb said. "She wants to hurt you and Musa."

Musa frowned at that and made herself known. "Who does, Caleb?"

"The lady with the purple aura," Caleb said. "She's coming to claim me and hurt you." He wiped his eyes. "You call her Darcy."

"Who is Celeste going to dance with at her coming out ball?" Trine asked Angel as the two walked along the edge of the lake at the Eraklyon palace. Angel had taken off her shoes and was walking with her feet in the water while Trine kept to the shores.

"As of now… well, technically no one," Angel said thinking for a moment. "I was thinking of calling Marvel and asking him if he'd like to escort her, purely as a friend, of course."

"I'll take her," Trine said as Angel was about to begin another possible idea for her friend.

"You will?" Angel asked, stopping and turning to Trine.

"Yeah, why not?" Trine asked.

Angel thought for a moment. "It's just that, I always thought you liked Trend."

"No," Trine said after a moment. "We always just got paired together because everyone else was already paired off and it was easier than looking for someone outside the group."

"I wasn't aware that you even liked Celeste remotely, in any way," Angel said.

Trine shrugged. "I wouldn't say I dislike her," he said. "Plus, since she's been spending more time with Violet and Trend, I've seen a side to her I didn't know existed when she was dating Mech."

"And what about Trend?" Angel asked.

"She's the princess of Popularis," Trine reminded Angel. "If she can't get a date the universe is doomed. And it's not like she expects me to take her, or even dance with her."

"So that's why you wanted me to take a walk with you," Angel turned back along the lake and continued to walk. "To find out if Celeste would say yes if you asked her."

"That about sums it up," Trine said. "That and because it drives your mother crazy because she thinks that I plan to pick up with you where my mom left off with your dad."

As Angel was about to speak again, her phone began to ring. She pulled it out. "Hey, lover boy, it's your girl," Angel said before answering. "What's up, Cel?"

"You have to turn on the news," Celeste said in an excited tone.

"Kind of difficult because I'm at the lake right now," Angel said. "What's up?"

"Well, find a TV because Mech's on, like, every news channel," Celeste said.

"What's he doing on TV?"

"He saved some royal kid on Teltron," Celeste said with a sigh. "You have to see it. He could have died. And he said he's in love with me."

"He what!" Angel yelled causing Trine to jump away from her. "After he broke up with you, he has the nerve to announce to the world that he's in love with you?"

"Well," Celeste began slowly, "he didn't say my whole name, but do you know anyone else with the nickname Cel?"

Trine was holding his hand out for the phone. Angel shook her head. She mouthed 'Not now,' to him before replying to Celeste, "Well, did you ever think that he really stopped loving you?"

"Not really," Celeste said slowly. "But it hurt when he broke up with me."

"Yeah, I know it was a real bummer for you," Angel said. She looked over at Trine who was looking bored, on purpose. "So, Cel, I've been meaning to ask you, since you're not with Mech right now, who do you plan on escorting you to your coming out ball at the Sunset Festival? I mean, as it is _your_ ball, you, most of all, cannot show up alone, but you don't really… what's the word I'm looking for, let guys in too often."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that," Celeste began and Angel knew from the knocking in the background that Celeste was pacing in her heels on a hard floor. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, I think I know someone who just might want to take you, and he's asked me to find out about whether or not you had a date," Angel said.

There was a moment of silence. "You don't think Mech would be able to take me, do you?" Celeste asked.

"You never know if he'll be rescuing some poor child or not," Angel said. "Plus, he probably won't because he'll feel like he's leading you on. But, I've got to go. I'll have the guy call you in a day or two."

"Who is it?" Celeste asked.

"You'll see," Angel said. "Gotta go, bye." Angel then hung up.

"Well?" Trine said. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Well, once Mech is off the news, I'd say you have a better chance than when he's on every news channel," Angel said. She then turned to stare at Trine. "But, remember, if you even think about hurting her you will be lynched."

"A guy would have to be a total idiot to hurt Celeste," Trine said. "Especially on Solaria. Don't worry, I don't plan on it."

"Teltron will have a hearty feast tonight!" the king announced with a hand on his son's shoulder. Marty just smiled at Mech, then turned to look up at his dad. "We shall celebrate the heroism of the IPRA Alpha Squad. Idale, please, speak a few words yourself."

As Idale stood before the crowd, speaking of heroism, Mech slipped out of the crowd and back onto the Alpha Squad ship. He pulled out his small computer and began to write a message to his parents.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I guess by now I've been on television and the Internet, so you no doubt know about my 'amazing rescue' of the young prince of Teltron. For all I know, by the time you read this, you might have already read a magazine article containing my entire profile. _

_Idale's making a speech right now about heroism, but that's not really what today was about. More about looking like heroes than actually being heroes. Anyone could have saved those kids if they just harnessed up and repelled down the mountain. I suppose that it was a much more difficult task to get those kids to safety without equipment, but we were all put into unnecessary danger. There were a few moments where the only thing that kept me going was the fact that it was my first mission and that I really want to get to know you. The Solarian Guard is looking so good right now._

_I haven't told Brand yet, but the Alpha Squad is on relaxed duty on Solaria for the Sunset Festival. I know you two will be there, so that'll be the next chance to talk to you in person. Who knows, by then I may have a mechanical arm after reaching into the mouth of a flesh-eating monster to make another rescue… just kidding. I hope those tips I gave you about computers and the new Internet have come in handy at your jobs._

_Take care and stay healthy,_

_Mech_

Musa stared out at the water from where she sat on the shore on Tides. Layla was the last friend to help make sure that she was doing all right and adjusting to being back in society. However, ever since Caleb's outbreak the night before, Musa hadn't been able to settle down. She didn't know if Caleb had any sixth sense or powers. It was quite possible that his parents had passed him magic that could very well give him the ability to sense what they were doing.

After a good few hours, Musa noticed a body take a seat next to her. She turned to see Nabu. She smiled weakly at him. Over the past years, the two had grown to be close friends. After all, they were the only two of their group to not be captured by Krannert. Nabu had even rescued her several times from Krannert's clutches and helped to take care of the kids of the other Winx Club members when she couldn't.

"You're disturbed, are you not?" Nabu asked.

"Is it that clear?" Musa asked turning back to look at the ocean. The crashing waves were relaxing.

"You can't fool me, Musa," Nabu said. "Especially not after all those years of saving you from Krannert."

"Hey, I was able to take care of myself perfectly fine," Musa stated.

Nabu laughed. "It did not look that way from my view," he said. "But now you're worried about Darcy, correct?"

"How could you have known that?" Musa asked.

"A little thing called intuition," Nabu said. "Layla could tell that something was bothering you so she asked Riven. Though, we were slightly surprised that he actually knew what was wrong."

Musa smiled slightly and chuckled. "I thought about calling the hospital in Magix as a precaution, but realized how ridiculous that would be. After all, there is no way Darcy could have escaped. She's in a catatonic state, and the doctors don't think she'll ever recover."

"It's fine to be worried, Musa," Nabu said. "This woman is the evil mother of the child you have now claimed as your own. And she had personally targeted you for many years, as well as Riven. It's only natural for you to fear her."

"I'm not afraid of her," Musa said sharply. "Just, wary."

"Your wariness is justified," Nabu assured her. "Now, please, I don't know if I can stand anymore of Riven and Layla's bickering, so I really must insist that you come inside because I have no idea how to stop it and I think it's scaring Caleb."

Musa smiled and stood up. It had been too long since she had broken up a bickering between her best friend and her beau. Nabu was next to her after only a few moments. "I really hope that nothing was broken during my absence."

"How could they spend twelve years next to one another and then still come out hating each other?" Musa asked. "It's very stressful."

"No wonder you look so young still," Nabu laughed. "All these years we thought you'd be worried about our friends you were really just glad you didn't have to hear Layla and Riven fighting."

Musa had to laugh out loud at that. It was her first laughing fit in fifteen years, since before Krannert had first captured Bloom and Sky. It felt absolutely wonderful.

"The laughter of angels," Nabu said with a smile.

"No, Angel has a bit of a squeak in her laugh," Musa replied, making Nabu laugh.

* * *

**Once again, any constructive criticism would be wonderful. Also, once again, anything you'd like to see? Thoughts on characters? Who do you like? Who do you not like? Etc.**


	6. Mintberry Juice

**I know it's been a little while since I last updated, but I got caught up in school work and I like staying a few chapters ahead.**

**This is for my reviewers. Please continue to make me proud. **

* * *

Mintberry Juice

"Why aren't the famous bikers coming this year?" Celeste asked looking over the program for the Sunset Festival a week before it was to happen. "They've come every other year."

King Radius laughed jovially. "That is a question that would be better fielded by your parents, my grand daughter. They had a rather unpleasant run-in many years back, but it was required for your mother to save the kingdom of Solaira. However, the bikers won't come near your parents or their friends now."

"Go Mom!" Celeste threw her hands in the air. "Speaking of her, she's only a week away from delivery. My baby sisters are going to be born during the festival, aren't they?"

"I suppose that's quite possible," King Radius said. "Unless they follow your route and are born early."

"Hey, Grandpa, what are you going to give them when they turn ten? I mean, you gave Brand his first crown and sword when he turned ten. And you gave me the ring that turns into the scepter. What about the babies?"

"Well, there are the Moonstones," King Radius said. Celeste tilted her head. "They're three stones of power that come from the hidden moon of Solaria. I suppose that it was destiny that your mother had one son, then you, and now three girls. Otherwise we'd have to break the Solarian tradition upon a child's tenth birthday."

"What kind of power do they have?" Celeste couldn't help but ask. "They're not more powerful than the Scepter, are they?"

"I'm not sure, actually," King Radius replied. "They haven't been used in many years. Most people hardly even remember they exist. I doubt your mother even knows about them."

"Can I see them?" Celeste asked, flashing her brightest smile, widening her eyes, and looking absolutely innocent.

King Radius sighed and nodded. "Come with me, my precious."

King Radius led Celeste to a tower that had many protective spells on it so that only those of the true bloodline of the Solarian royalty would be allowed to enter. Celeste's father would not have been able to get through. Once through the doorway, they climbed the stair to the top of the tower. In the topmost level, stood three cabinets. Two stood open while the third remained closed. The door of the closed cabinet had three carvings that Celeste recognized represented the full moon, a half moon, and a crescent moon. Her grandfather approached the cabinet and opened it. Three necklaces sat in it. Each had an opal, one dark blue, one medium blue, and one light blue, and each was wrapped in platinum wires and was strung with a platinum chain.

"They're beautiful," Celeste said, her eyes lighting up as she looked over them.

"That, they are," King Radius said.

"What are the other two cabinets for?" Celeste asked turning to the others.

King Radius smiled. "The first one once held your brother's crown and sword. The other, your ring."

"Why do you leave them open?" Celeste asked.

"If you close the cabinet, it will recall the object," King Radius said. "That's how we retrieved the ring from your mother when she was abducted."

"I see," Celeste nodded.

"Wow." It was the only word Trine could think of that covered his thoughts when he and Angel arrived in Popularis a week before the Sunset Festival on Solaria. They were spending a week with Trend and Marvel. Trend had apparently designed an outfit for each of her friends, and she wanted Angel, Marvel, and Trine to be the lucky volunteers to make sure her judgment was perfect.

What surprised the two young Eraklyons, however, was the atmosphere of Popularis. Eraklyon was mostly covered in vast expanses of fields, lakes, and forests with a few small cities dotting the area around the palace. The technology was sufficient, but not extensive, and the streets usually only held a few people at a time. Popularis was the opposite. It reminded the two of Magix, only magnified. The streets were filled with people, every single one of them more friendly than the last and each more beautiful than the people on the fashion magazine covers. Top fashion stores lined the streets, with a chain food place on every corner. Buses, levabikes, and hover-cars went by in constant stream. To cross the streets there were bridges with elevators so people wouldn't have to strain themselves climbing stairs as well as to save space.

At the end of the main street were the shining crystal gates to the palace. Rising ten stories was the marble palace of Popularis where Marvel and Trend lived. While it wasn't as tall as the high rises scattered sporadically throughout the city, it was more magnificent than anything either of the young Eraklyons had ever imagined.

Upon stepping out of the transport station, they were met with a man in a fashionable tux with a happy smile and a sign that read _Angel and Trine_ in Trend's neat bubble writing. Upon introducing themselves to the man, he helped them into a stretch hover-hummer with a spacious and luxurious interior then placed their bags into the trunk. After a short ten-minute ride that would have taken over an hour to walk, they arrived at the gates of the palace.

The grounds inside the gates were covered in fields of wildflowers in bright colors as well as statues of the royal family of the present and past. The car drove along the gravel path, finally stopping in front of a pair of granite doors with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds encrusted into the door in the Popularis crest of a swan. As soon as the car stopped and turned off, the door opened and Marvel and Trend came out.

"You're here!" Trend celebrated jumping into Angel's arms before Angel could steady herself. "And, what have you done with your hair, darling? It looks ah-dorable."

Angel smiled. "I just had it layered," she said. "Royal hairdresser was bored."

"Come in, you two," Trend encouraged, her smile growing even more, if it was possible.

"Calm down, Trend," Marvel said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't want to scare them away when they just got here."

"Too late," Trine said. "But I'll stay here for your sanity, Marv."

"The gesture is much appreciated," Marvel said with a nod. "So, word is that you could become a prince."

"I will," Trine corrected. "In a few years, when the king and queen abdicate, my mother and father will be appointed king and queen, which will make me an official prince."

"So, who's going to be your queen?" Trend asked with a sly smile as she stood behind Angel, her chin on Angel's shoulder.

Trine rolled his eyes. "That is for few to know, as of yet."

"He's actually thinking of Celeste," Angel informed the Popularis children. "You know, he's escorting her to her ball at the end of the festival."

"Guess who I'm going with," Trend squeaked and jumped in front of Angel.

"I have no idea," Angel said after a moment.

"Count Joel of Corazon," Trend squealed.

"Count Joel!" Angel matched Trend's squeals. "He's so beautiful."

"Brand'll love that, Angel," Trine said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on," Marvel said turning everyone into the palace. "We have to get you two situated for the week and then dressed for dinner."

"We have to dress for dinner?" Angel asked, concerned.

"Don't worry," Trend said. "It's just tradition, and the servants will help you with what to wear."

"I'm worthless!" Stormy cried. She had just fallen to her knees, then her bottom hit the ground between her feet. It seemed that, after the better part of a year, being in a high security prison with no powers, Stormy finally cracked.

Icy just stared down at her. "Yes, I've known this for years. Thank you for finally coming to this realization. Now get back to your feet."

"What's the point?" Stormy asked. "We're going to be in here forever and ever."

"No we're not," Icy hissed through clenched teeth. "We just have to take our time and think… there's got to be a way out of here."

"But we don't even have power anymore," Stormy said. "Even if we got out of here, we'd be powerless."

Icy groaned. "I'll think of something."

"You never were much of a thinker, Icy," a male voice said from the corner of their cell. Krannert stood up and walked into the light. His dark hair was sticking against his dark face after not having it cut in quite a while. His eyes glowed red for a moment. "We only need a moment of power. Just long enough to get out of here, then we'll find Gorgo."

"The guy who granted you your power in the first place?" Stormy asked.

"Exactly," Krannert nodded. "And then we can exact our revenge and I can finally get Musa."

"Killing all her friends isn't going to make her love you," a final voice said from the bars. "And none of you have power." Chase turned around. His long red hair fell halfway down his back as it wasn't being held by anything. His eyes swirled with power just visible in the yellow color. He was taller than any of the other three, Stormy only came up to his shoulder. "But I do."

"Hardly," Icy rolled her eyes.

"And I have my own business to take care of," he said. "Mainly a straight-edge girl that really needs to learn to let loose."

"I like the sound of that," Icy smiled.

"Quiet, someone's coming," Stormy warned hearing the tapping of footsteps. Krannert returned to his corner, Chase turned back to the bars, Stormy dropped back to the floor and Icy began to pace.

"You four are pathetic," a woman's voice said. The three not at the bars rushed to them and looked into the shadows. A moment later, Darcy appeared from them. She looked much younger than the two other Trix after the time she had spent in a coma.

"How did…"

"What the…"

"How are…"

"Darcy, I presume," Chase said. He had never met her as he had only been twelve when she was hurt and Krannert kept their contact minimal back then so no one would discover their relation.

"You're alive and well," Stormy said as the idea finally settled into her head.

"Where is Caleb?" Darcy asked. She snapped her fingers and the cage door opened. The four climbed out.

"They took him," Krannert said. "They didn't tell me where he was going because I currently have a triple life sentence."

Darcy growled. "We're breaking out everyone in this prison," she said. "We're going to Delos, where my building army is waiting. We will strike when everyone is calm and has let their guard down. At Princess Celeste's coming out ball. Now, come, we have a team of security guards to take down."

"Um… Darcy," Icy began. "We're kind of…"

"Those three have been stripped of their power," Chase filled in.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Do I have to do _everything_ myself?"

"Get me a weapon I'll help," Krannert said. "I am a very dangerous specialist."

"Fine, we'll play this by ear," Darcy said with a growl.

Three minutes later, Krannert had a club, half the prisoners were running loose, and Darcy had all of the guards passed out in a dark orb floating in what used to be Story, Icy, Krannert, and Chase's cell. Holding the keys, Chase magically opened the remaining cages and all the prisoners escaped into the ships Darcy had waiting. On Darcy's order, they flew to Delos.

"You're an idiot, Krannert," Gorgo said shaking his head. He was already on Delos, along with hundreds of other dangerous criminals. He patted the taller man on the back. Immediately Krannert felt the power flowing through him. "Lose it again and I'm not giving you a third chance."

"I have to hand it to you, Trend," Angel said with a smile. "You know what will look good on who." The outfit Trend had made for Angel was an aqua-colored crop top made of the finest silk in the galaxy and lined with diamonds along the bottom. It hung off the shoulders, and the top hem had a very intricate embroidery design of a long, thin red dragon. It came with a dark pink silk skirt that started at the waist, just below the naval, and fell thinly to her knees with a slit up both sides most of the way up the legs. In a pair of heels and with her make-up done by the correct Popularis facial artists, even Trine had to agree Angel looked hot (and Trine had always claimed that Angel was sort of bland looking).

Trine's new outfit consisted of a dark blue llama wool shirt that perfectly matched his eyes. It had a popped collar, and the three top buttons were made to not be buttoned so that the shirt was opened to the middle of his strong chest and the sleeves were long and opened a few inches above the wrist on his arms. His pants were made of the same fabric as his shirt, but were an ivory color. After pulling on a pair of nice shoes, doing his hair nicely, and tucking in his shirt just perfectly, he looked fabulous.

Marvel was in a burgundy collared, sleeveless shirt with black pinstripes. His pants were a light grey and tight. Because his arms were showing, showing off his strong muscles, he also wore a pair of fingerless gloves that matched his pants and had burgundy knuckles. He had his hair loose so that it fell just behind his shoulders.

Finally, Trend was in a pale green silk tube top with leather bottoms that started halfway down her calves and went all the way up her body stopping just where the top covered so it looked like one article of clothing. She had heels that matched the top perfectly and gave her an extra five inches of height so that she was Trine's height. With her hair done with a top layer of curls and the rest of it straight and her make-up done to enhance her pale green eyes, she looked like the new Venus.

As soon as the four were ready, they climbed into the royal stretch hover-hummer and their driver took them to the hottest club on all of Popularis. When the four climbed out of the vehicle, everyone in the long line began whispering about how beautiful they looked and how hot the two guys were. The bouncer barely glanced at them before opening the rope and allowing them in.

Fans mobbed the two Popularis kids when they walked into the large club and it was several minutes before they broke free. By that time, Trine and Angel had already found their way to the dance floor and were dancing with each other. It was the latest dance craze on Eraklyon, not that their planet had too many dance crazes, and the two were testing it in a new environment. Trend and Marvel quickly caught on, and soon, everyone in the club was doing it.

"We're so going to make the morning's gossip column," Trend said to Angel when they tired and took a seat as a table in the VIP section.

"Does that happen often for you?" Angel asked.

"Usually only in the local papers," Trend said. "But with you and Trine with us, the news will be a lot bigger. Not to mention that my line comes out soon, so the coverage will be good for promoting."

"We have drinks," Marvel said as he and Trine appeared, each carrying a bottle of the finest Popularis brewed honey beer and a cocktail of a bright green liquid. Trine took a swig from his bottle as he handed the cocktail to Angel. The four friends all raised their drinks in a toast and then drank away. Angel found her drink delicious and felt a smile melt onto her face as she finished her drink. It had the distinct feeling of mint chocolate and an underlying flavor of pear with the smoothness of champagne.

"What is this stuff?" she asked setting down her empty glass.

"It's mintberry juice," Trend said. "Absolutely delicious, and absolutely alcoholic."

"Can I have another?" Angel asked.

"No," Marvel answered immediately. "It's a hallucinogen."

"Oh," Angel said with a smile and giggled. "Who wants to dance again? Marvel? Trine?"

"Maybe after I finish my beer," Trine said and rolling his eyes. Angel, however, wasn't going to take no as an answer. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet and out of the VIP section back onto the dance floor. Instead of leaving a little room between them, Angel pulled herself very close and was rubbing against Trine.

"Maybe we should have started her off on something not quite so strong?" Marvel said as he and Trend watched Angel and Trine (who couldn't decide if he was supposed to be for or against Angel's action) on the dance floor. "After all, she doesn't have any resistance to the effects of alcohol and drugs."

"Yes, thank you," Layla said before hanging up the holophone. She took a deep breath and then sighed. Ever since Riven had told her and Nabu what Caleb had said, she had had an uneasy feeling. It finally got to the point that she couldn't take the pressure of not knowing any longer and she had made a call to the hospital in Magix where Darcy was supposed to be. Turns out that she had escaped just around the time that Caleb had sensed her.

"You should tell her," Nabu said from behind her. Layla turned to look at her husband.

"We're going to Solaria tomorrow," she said. "Musa will be there as well, and hopefully she's bringing Caleb. I'll tell her then."

"Are you sure you want to wait until tomorrow?" Nabu asked.

Layla took a deep breath to think about it, then nodded. "Yes, I do. Why worry her right before she leaves for Solaria?"

"The same reason you would worry her when she gets there," Nabu said. "For her safety, and the safety of young Caleb."

Layla nodded. "Allow me to make one more call before I warn Musa," she said making a decision. "After all, for the amount to time Darcy has been loose, it's clear that she's been staying hidden because there have been no reports of her causing trouble. She's not stupid enough to seek Caleb alone if she even knows where Caleb is."

"Who do you intend to call?" Nabu asked.

"The prison that is holding Icy, Stormy, and Krannert," Layla said. "They are the closest Darcy has to Caleb, and the only three she would trust."

Several minutes later, Layla hung up the phone. She had just spoken to the warden of the prison and he had informed her that just earlier that day, a brunette woman had broken in and set free all the prisoners. There were no signs of where she went.

"Nabu," she said walking into her bedroom. "We have some trouble on the way." She sat down and explained to him everything the warden had told her. When she finished, she asked, "But how do I tell Musa that Caleb is in that amount of danger?"

"You can do it with the knowledge of how much more protected and ready they will be once they know about the danger," Nabu said placing a hand on Layla's shoulder.

Layla nodded and dialed Musa's phone. A moment later, Musa answered.

"How did a whole prison body escape starting _from _the high security prisoners?" Jacquimo asked as the IPRA Alpha Squad walked through the prison with the warden.

"That's what we're here to find out," Idale replied. "Split up into teams of two. Mech, you're with me. Warden, could you show us where the break-out started?"

"Their assistance snuck in completely undetected," the warden said. "As if she moved with the shadows."

Mech searched the cell carefully. He noticed four different shoe imprints on the ground. He found several hairs on different surfaces. When he lit a corner in the shadow, however, he felt his gut clench. Carved on the wall was a symbol he had been raised to know and fear. The large K in a crest and a snake wrapped around the bottom.

"Was Krannert held in this cell?" Mech asked. "With Icy, Stormy, and Chase?"

"Why, yes," the warden replied.

Mech went to inspect the locks. "This cell was opened with magic. Who was the woman that broke them all out? What it Darcy?"

The warden nodded. "I believe so." Mech felt his gut clench again, worse.

* * *

**Thanks for reading another chapter. I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review. Didn't have much of any Violet, and not much of Celeste or Mech in that chapter at all, which is odd because this story is mostly for those three, and less for the already happily ever after couple of Angel and Brandon, Jr. Anyway, please review with constructive criticism.  
**


	7. Gathering On Solaria

**Once again, thanks to all my reviewers. I... uh... also started a new fic. If you've read Between Two Times (which I assume you all have), you'll remember that there was a new future in which everyone was happy. Well, I've started two fics that take place in that future. One I'm putting on hold for a while so I can write ahead. The other takes place when Angel is first starting school. It's called Vixen and it's formatted like a season with 26 episodes, each episode had its own story and works for the story as a whole. In case you get bored and want to read something not so dramatic.**

* * *

Gathering on Solaria

"We have to find them," Bloom stated when the original Winx Club met on Solaria. What was supposed to be a week of catching up for the girls was suddenly a mission to find and stop Darcy at whatever she was up to.

"I'm not going anywhere," Stella said pointing to her stomach. "I'm due in a week and a half."

"And you can't go either, Bloom," Tecna said. "You're pregnant as well. Plus, IPRA Alpha Squad is on the case. Mech wrote me this morning and they've found some dirt samples in the prison which are being analyzed as we speak."

"But Specialists don't have magic," Bloom complained. "How can they fight Darcy without magic?"

"Actually, Mech is one of the two that don't possess magic," Tecna said. "Most of them got their education at Kappa Delta University."

"Which is…" Bloom asked.

"It's a school for males with magic," Flora explained. "Helia went there before he transferred to Red Fountain. His magic wasn't exactly sufficient and he was only really taking hero and art classes."

"It's the best school for males with magic," Layla said. "It's near Beta Academy for Fairies and Newtseye Academy for Witches. But Red Fountain is better for hero training."

"We can't just sit around and do nothing?" Bloom said standing up.

Musa, this whole time, had been staring down at her steaming cup of cocoa. She looked up when she noticed all the girls were looking at her. "I'd rather not chase after her," she said after a few minutes. "After all, we would only get in the way of IPRA."

"But you said that IPRA tried to recruit you, Musa," Bloom said. "Why won't you help them?"

"Bloom, I just got my life back," Musa said. She shook her head. "Please don't beg me to go and put myself in danger. I'd much rather stay here and protect Caleb myself."

"Musa's right," Tecna said. "Bloom, you and Stella are in no shape to go on a mission right now and just imagine how distracting it would be for Mech if I tagged along."

"And if Darcy really is after Caleb, it might just be better for us to stay behind and protect him," Flora said. "After all, at such a young age, he cannot protect himself."

Bloom looked at her friends, but they all wore the same look that told her that she wasn't about to get any support to go find Darcy. "Believe us, Bloom, if we thought it was the best choice, we'd be preparing to go search right now, but IPRA will handle it."

Bloom nodded. "Then I guess we'll just hang back and enjoy Solaria."

The other five girls nodded. "That's the spirit, Bloom. Doesn't it feel good to let someone else take care of the trouble once in a while?" Stella smiled widely.

"Maybe," Bloom said, still a little doubtful.

"I think she just needs some time to let the idea sink in," Layla said. "She'll love it once we've had some fun."

"Exactly," Tecna agreed. She took a sip of her drink. "I just hope that Mech will still be able to come to the festival."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Musa said. "His squad never misses it."

"This is not happening to me," Angel shook her head the day before she was traveling to Solaria. Apparently, the gossip columnists on Popularis couldn't decide if she was dating Trine or Marvel after the night at the club. Angel couldn't remember anything from the night after tasting the mintberry juice and couldn't believe the pictures.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Trend tried to assure her freaking friend.

"Oh no," Angel asked shoving the paper in Trend's face. "It looks to me as if the entire journalism community now thinks that the princess of Sparks is a two-timing, back-stabbing slut. How is that not as bad as it seems?"

"Okay, that is pretty bad," Trend nodded. "But hey, you still look fabulous."

"Trend, I don't care how I look right now," Angel cried. "How is this going to look to Brand when he finds out about this?"

At that same time, on Solaria, Brandon, Jr., Celeste, and Daisy (who had come with her mother to Solaria days earlier) were all laughing as they read the latest gossip column.

"I can't believe you find this so funny, Brand," Daisy said through her giggles. "After all, Angel is your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know," Brandon, Jr. replied still laughing. "But, first, I know that she's only dancing. Second, I know that neither Marvel nor Trine would try to steal her from me. And finally, I can tell that she probably was high on mintberry juice. You should have seen Cel when she had a glass last summer. We're still not sure how she got to the roof of the palace tower."

Celeste blushed. "The point is that I got down safely," she said after a minute. "It's just a really strong drug. Delicious, but strong. Makes people lose all sense of what's really going on and completely forget it the next morning."

"So, you don't care that she's practically part of Trine in that picture?" Daisy asked disbelievingly. "And if Angel is so high, why isn't Trend?"

"No, I don't care that Angi got a new limb that looks suspiciously like Trine," Brandon, Jr. said with a chuckle.

"And Trend was raised spending autumns on a mintberry vineyard," Celeste explained. "She'd have to be a saint not to have had some juice, like, every other night."

"Remind me never to try mintberry juice," Daisy said shaking her head. "Heaven knows my parents already have enough to deal with considering Violet."

"If you ever go to Popularis to visit Trend there's no avoiding it," Celeste warned. "She gets a kick out of it. How can you deny a friend so much pleasure?"

"By putting my safety first," Daisy said. "Let Trend drug Violet. She'd probably love the danger and illegality of it all."

"When is Vi getting here, anyway?" Celeste asked.

"Um, she's coming with my dad on the first day of the festival," Daisy said.

"Well, as long as she is here before the opening ceremonies that night," Brandon, Jr. said. He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a box.

"Stop carrying that with you, Brand," Celeste said shocked to see the box. "You're going to lose it, and then you'll look like an idiot when all of Solaria is watching you and you're searching your pockets only to come up empty handed."

"What is it?" Daisy asked curiously.

"It's the engagement ring that Brandon bought for Angel," Celeste said. "To close out the opening ceremonies, Brand's asking her to marry him in front of the whole kingdom."

"Wow, that's impressive," Daisy said. "What if she says no?"

"Do you think she will?" Brandon, Jr. asked, his eyes wide in sudden fear and worry. "Do you think I should put it off and make sure she wants to marry me before I ask her?"

"No," Celeste said. "She'll say yes."

"Yeah, she will," Daisy said. "I was just saying, well, she doesn't talk about it with you, I assume, but she's been planning the wedding since the end of sophomore year secretly. It's a very good homework procrastination technique she's got, and she's always wondering when she'll be able to share her plans with you."

Brandon, Jr. smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Duh!" Celeste said with a laugh. "You've been dating for several years now."

"Well, three when you two have to go back to school," Brandon said

Celeste sighed as another thought occurred to her. "Is it me, or was Musa acting odd when she got here the other day?"

"You know, Cel, I don't think we know Musa as well as we'd like to believe we do," Brandon said.

"Angel certainly knows her much better than we do," Daisy said. "How was she acting weird?"

"I don't know," Celeste said. "She had a look on her face like she did when word was that Krannert was about to attack somewhere and she couldn't go to help fight him."

"Yeah, but Krannert is locked up," Daisy said slowly.

Celeste nodded. "I'm hungry. I'm going to run to the kitchen and order a meal. Do you two want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Brandon said.

"Same here," Daisy said.

Celeste shrugged and left the room. Brandon, Jr. turned to Daisy. "What do you know that Celeste and I don't?"

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked after taking a gulp.

"I know you, Daisy," Brandon said. "You wouldn't have mentioned Krannert if he absolutely wasn't a threat. Now, you must know something about Krannert."

Daisy looked down. "He's escaped," Daisy finally said and looked up to see the shock of horror on Brandon, Jr.'s face. "And so have Icy, Stormy, and Chase."

"How?" Brandon asked.

"Darcy woke up," Daisy said, knowing that would be enough information for him. "That's why Riven and Caleb came here with Musa, because he'd be safest here. More security, the rest of the Winx, etc."

"Why haven't we been told?" Brandon asked. "Celeste needs to know this."

"Well, as long as there is no reason to believe that they plan to attack, we decided it would be a good idea to wait until after her ball," Daisy said. "I'm the only one of us who is supposed to know. Not even Vi knows."

"Does Mech know?" Brandon, Jr. asked.

Daisy nodded. "Alpha Squad is working on the case to capture all the released prisoners again, but they don't have enough to go on, yet."

What worried Bloom was that there were no attacks over the next few days. She heard from Sky often, watched several news shows a day, and waited for any sign that Darcy was coming to attack, but nothing surfaced. She heard from Tecna that the Alpha Squad couldn't find a single clue and that the dirt samples that they had analyzed came from just outside the prison.

The day the Solarian Sunset Festival began, she was having trouble being calm. She was afraid that Sky or Angel would be attacked on their way to Solaria. It wasn't until she saw them that she finally calmed down and pulled them both into breath-taking hugs.

"Mom, you're killing me," Angel said as Bloom's grip grew even tighter. "I don't think it would go over well to kill the Prince of Solaria's girlfriend on Solaria."

Bloom blushed slightly and released her daughter. She was surprised when Angel then hugged her again, just not so tightly. Bloom smiled and lightly returned the gesture.

"What was that about, anyway?" Angel asked as they began toward the castle where they had rooms prepared for them.

Celeste was at the castle gates to greet her friends. "Angi!" Celeste cried seeing the Sparks princess. "Brand will be so happy to see you. Is it alright if you room with Daisy instead of Trend as you had planned? Violet and Daisy got in a fight within three seconds of seeing each other and I'd rather not any of my friends get killed this week."

"That's fine," Angel nodded. "After all, I just spent a week with Trend."

"So, enjoy the Mintberry Juice?" Celeste asked. Angel blushed bright red as Brandon, Jr. turned the corner into the hall they were in.

"Apparently a little more than she meant to," Brandon said smiling. He bent forward and kissed her.

"Oh, you heard about that, huh?" Angel asked blushing.

Brandon smiled. "Don't worry, Angi," he said taking her hand. "I'm not mad at anyone. That stuff makes people act crazy."

"Hey, people," Trend called coming into the hall. "I brought presents!" One of her royal helpers came around the corner behind her carrying all her bags while wearing a large smile. Trine and Marvel were behind him. "So, where do we put our stuff down?"

"Follow me," Celeste said. "Boys, follow Brandon."

"When does the Festival start?" Trend asked.

"Officially, when the royal family steps up on stage and announces it so," Celeste said with a giggle.

"Really, gee, Cel, thanks for the specifics," Trend said. "I meant more of a time."

"Oh, um, about noon," Celeste said.

"That's not a lot of time to get ready," Angel said checking her watch.

"Then let's get to beautifying ourselves," Trend said. "It is ever so hard to make ourselves perfect, well, not really."

Celeste showed the girls the rooms they'd be in for the next week, then went to change into her opening ceremony outfit. Angel and Daisy greeted each other happily when they saw one another. Trend greeted Violet happily as well, while Violet just smiled and said hello.

Right at noon, the Alpha Squad ship landed just outside the royal gardens. Each of the members grabbed his bag and followed Idale to the hotel where their reservations were. As Idale had said, they were on relaxed duty, but it was still high alert.

Mech made sure all his gadgets were in working order, and that he had his phantoblade and shield with him before he met the squad in the hotel lobby.

"Remember, you are heroes, so look and act it," Idale said. "And keep in contact if you see anything suspicious. Now, go have fun." Mech nodded and followed Cornelius out of the building. He then turned toward the castle where his parents would be, as well as his friends. Rodge was next to him after a moment.

"You don't have to go protect the royal family, Mech," Rodge said.

"I am well aware of that," Mech replied. The guards allowed the two through. "I'm meeting the prince for lunch."

"The prince requested lunch with you?" Rodge asked. "Wow, you must have made quite an impression for that."

"Well, when I was three and spilled grape juice on his sister, he took an immediate liking to me," Mech said. "Brand's my best friend."

"Wait, you're on nickname terms with the prince of Solaria? Wow. So you must know Princess Celeste… that's who 'Cel' is, isn't it."

The blush that came onto Mech's cheeks told Rodge that he was correct. "Yeah, it is, but we're not together anymore."

"She broke up with you?"

"No, I broke up with her," Mech said looking down.

"Why?"

"Seven and a half years away from her," Mech said. "I can't make her wait for me, Rodge. She deserves better."

"Isn't that up to her to decide?" Violet's voice asked from behind.

The IPRA squad members turned around. Rodge immediately got ready to attack. "What are you doing here, witch?"

"Relax, Rodge," Mech said. "She's not here to hurt anyone, aside maybe her sister." Mech nodded to Violet. "What's new, Violet?"

"Well," Violet began as a long awaited smile took over her face, "this is the first time all summer break I've been let out of my house without one of my parents standing over my shoulder, so you can be sure one of them is going to find me soon if I don't keep moving."

"What did you do?" Rodge asked looking her over.

"Skipped school, got a few piercings, a tattoo, didn't earn my Enchantix, and I'm part witch," Violet listed off what she was on punishment for. "You're smart, Mech, how can I get my Enchantix so that Alfea will take me back?"

Mech looked at her for a moment. "A selfless act that saves someone from your realm usually works."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Duh! What else?"

"I really don't now, Vi," Mech said. "Since I'm not a fairy and all."

"This is ridiculous," Violet rolled her eyes and groaned. "Cel and I can pluck a hair from Darcy's head, but we can't gain our stupid Enchantix!"

"You what!" Mech yelled.

"Uh, well, the guys at the theme park didn't want to let Cel in unless she plucked a witch's hair, and Darcy was a perfect option, being catatonic and all. And, okay, Celeste did freak out, and still has nightmares about Darcy ruining her tenth birthday party, but, come on, no harm done in the end, right?"

"Wrong," Mech said. He looked around and pulled Violet to the side of the hall, Rodge following. "Darcy's awake and active, Violet. Pulling a hair might have been just enough stimulation to bring her back."

Violet looked horrified. "But, why hasn't anyone told us?"

"Because we're trying to keep it as low key as possible until we can find her," Mech said.

"But, as she has now released Krannert, Icy, and Stormy, we're kind of just waiting for a report of a sighting of one of them," Rodge said.

"What if they attack here?" Violet asked.

"That's why the Solarian Guard is on high alert," Mech said. "And why Beta Squad is coming tomorrow." Mech sighed and frowned at Violet's worried face. "Don't tell anyone, okay. I think your sister knows, but that should be it."

Violet groaned. "This is all my fault. It was my idea to go to the theme park and my idea to pluck Darcy's hair instead of finding another witch. No wonder I can't get my Enchantix, I cause more bad than good no matter where I go."

"I wouldn't say that," Rodge said with a smirk. "You're definitely a relief for my eyes after not seeing anything good-looking in quite some time."

"Ten seconds ago you were ready to attack me for being a witch," Violet reminded.

"Yeah, but witches can still be damn hot," he defended himself.

Mech sighed. "Have you seen Brand anywhere, Vi?" Mech finally asked.

"Near the dining room last I saw," Violet said. She looked at Rodge. "You know, having been involved in the awakening of Darcy, I might be in danger. Maybe I should have a guard as I go into the festival, because it would be a shame if Darcy attacked me for deciding to pluck a hair of hers."

"I think you're absolutely right," Rodge nodded. "And from the sound of it, you might need a guard to keep you from getting into any more trouble. Seeing as Mech has previous affairs to attend to, I guess that it is my duty to follow you around, Violet, is it?"

Mech tried not to laugh as he took off down the hall toward the dining room. However, before he could get there, Celeste walked out of her quarters looking absolutely gorgeous. Mech knew that she had just gotten ready for the opening ceremonies, but he couldn't remember her being quite so beautiful in the years past. He just stared at her for a moment. Then she noticed him.

She avoided eye contact. "Hello, Mech," she said after a moment.

"Hey, Cel," Mech said after a moment. He noticed Celeste shake slightly when he said that. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Celeste looked at him finally, water in her eyes. "You didn't have to, Mech." With that, she pushed past him and ran down the hall. Mech almost followed, but stopped himself. _I need her to get over me so she can enjoy her life_.

Mech turned into the dining room and found Brandon sitting at the table. Immediately upon seeing Mech, Brandon approached. "You know about Darcy and you didn't tell us?" Brandon asked before any greeting.

"It's something we're trying to keep from the general public," Mech said. "To keep from a panic forming. Why are you so worried?"

"On Celeste's tenth birthday, she was after Cel's ring," Brandon said. "It wasn't just Musa that defeated her. Cel used the ring's powers the first time that day."


	8. Love After Sunset

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.**

* * *

Love After Sunset

Chase was enjoying the power boost Gorgo had given him. As well, he enjoyed his mission. Solaria was amazing during the Sunset Festival and, most importantly, no one could recognize him in the slightest. His hair had been cut short and turned yellow. His eyes were a dark blue. His body was even spelled to be smaller, but he didn't lose any of his strength in the process.

The festival had just begun a few hours earlier, and the streets were crowded. As he wandered around, he kept a close eye on Daisy the whole time. She had changed the least of the people he had pretended to be friends with for years. He had hardly recognized Violet when they collided into one another. He was trying to avoid getting too close to any of them in case they sensed who he really was, but Violet was too enthralled in a man to take a second thought about him.

As the actual sun began to set, Chase began to make his way toward the stage to get a good place to listen to the words of the royals. He smirked watching the queen waddle to her seat with the help of her husband. Brandon, Jr. and Celeste each looked like stars, as was expected from them. Finally, King Radius stepped up and began making a speech about unity and how safe the world was. Chase barely kept his laugh below the cheers of the crowd.

After King Radius, Brandon, Sr. said a few words for his very pregnant wife, then called up his son for the final announcement of the even before the opening ceremony fireworks.

Brandon, Jr. took a deep breath as he looked at all the people of Solaria, as well as hundreds of others from planets around the universe. "I'd like to first thank everyone for coming to this very important occasion. It is the people that help make the kingdom grand. With the kingdom in mind, I remember that one day I will be crowned as King of Solaria. There is a saying, from Earth I believe, that 'behind every great man is a great woman.'" He stopped for a moment and caught sight of Angel near the steps of the stage. "I'd like to introduce everyone to Princess Angel of Sparks," he said walking toward her and holding out a hand to her. She smiled and walked onto stage with his help. The crowd cheered politely. "Now, I can only hope that one day I will be a great man. But, Angel, I know that I can be a great man, and a great king, if you were behind me for the rest of my life. So, Angi," he reached into his pocket, pulled out the box, and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a ring with a large diamond, a platinum band, and small diamonds surrounding the large one.

Angel's smile grew a few inches more as tears poured from her eyes. For a moment, she completely lost her voice, so she just nodded. Brandon, Jr. smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up to hug her. Angel threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Oh, I love you so much, Brand!" she finally managed to say through her tears.

In the crowd, Chase smirked and snickered while the rest of the crowd roared with applause. As fireworks began to go off in the background behind the happy couple, Chase managed to slip away from the crowd and make his way back to his hijacked ship where he could send a message back to Darcy. Serving her was much more fun than serving Krannert; the evil warlock only wanted to rule and marry Musa whereas Darcy was looking for the cruelest revenge she could manage. That's where Chase came into the picture, knowing the kids better than any other outlaw.

The sun had been set for no more than twenty minutes, but Celeste felt slightly weaker. This happened every time the sun set. She felt her strength slowly slip away, only to have it return immediately when the sun peaked up the next morning. She was standing on the balcony of her room looking out at the palace grounds. Angel was surrounded by girls, Daisy and Trend almost stapled to her side. About twenty feet off, Brandon was talking with the boys. Standing directly next to Brandon stood Mech. Celeste felt a few tears drip from her eyes as she watched the boy who she had once loved, still loved. More than anything, Celeste wanted to run to him and beg him to take her back. However, she knew that he wouldn't. Just as she wiped her cheeks, she heard the tapping of footsteps behind her. Not knowing who else could be in her room, she turned around and saw one of the least likely people she expected to see, yet, she wasn't completely surprised.

"Trine, you frightened me," Celeste said as she brushed past him back into her room and turned on the lights finally.

"I'm really sorry about that, Celeste," Trine apologized as he took a step closer.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Celeste asked. "I mean, I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, you disappeared from the festivities so quickly after Brandon proposed to Angel, I was wondering how you felt," Trine said in an oddly caring tone. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay. After all, it is your ball coming up in a few days, it wouldn't be fair if the whole kingdom was still talking about your brother and Angel this whole festival." He came closer so that he wasn't more than a foot away. He reached up and wiped the remaining bit of tear off her face so that she looked perfect again. "I just wanted to make sure that you're doing okay, is what I'm getting at."

Celeste nodded, then nuzzled her head into his hand still against her cheek. It felt good to have someone close to her again, someone she could turn to, to talk to when she was down, someone to help her get Mech out of her mind. She looked into Trine's dark blue eyes, appreciating for the first time how rich in color they were, and how deep the emotion in them was. "Would you kiss me, Trine?" she finally asked.

Trine looked at her surprised. This was what he wanted, but he had not expected it to come quite so quickly. However, he obliged and took another step closer, bent down, and pressed his lips to hers. Trine was impressed in the flavor of her kiss, the burst of sweet fruit and the scent of citrus in the air around her. Her lips were gentle, like silk, and the kiss was tender, yet passionate. Trine couldn't properly read the emotions coming from the kiss. He interpreted it as a deep, heart-felt longing she had hidden for him, not the determination to rid Mech from her mind.

Celeste's fingers slid into Trine's hair, pulling it from the style Trine had worked for hours to achieve, yet he didn't care. He instead pulled her closer to his body, pressing into her almost forcefully, trying to feel her properly through the fibers of their clothes. His hands slid slightly on the satin material and he lost his tight grip of her. He expected her to pull away, to try to play with his emotions and longing for her. He was used to girls that did that, dangled hearts on strings to disturb the owners. She didn't, however. Instead, she clung tightly to him.

In the end, it was him that finally broke away from her. They were both short of breath and their bodies were still pressed together tightly. Celeste took a step back, then turned away from him. Trine knew that he shouldn't have followed her in the first place, but he also knew that with Mech invading her home, she would be more vulnerable, and that it might be just what he needed to get closer to the Solarian princess. "I'm sorry, Celeste," he said slowly. "I guess I should be going now."

"No, Trine, don't," Celeste said as she turned back to him. "I just, I haven't felt that connected to someone since…"

"Since Mech?" Trine filled in.

Celeste nodded. "But, I'm just realizing that it had been several weeks before he broke up with me since he made me feel quite that alive. Or, at all alive. I knew he was going to break up with me weeks before he did, and I just felt so weak that I couldn't prevent it. It made me feel so powerless, and I hated the feeling. Like I was unworthy of his love or something."

Trine approached the princess again. "Celeste, don't let anyone make you feel unworthy. You're the most precious gem in the whole universe, and Mech made the biggest mistake in his life when he broke up with you. I never would have chosen the job over you. I can't tell you what he was thinking."

Celeste felt her eyes watering again. She felt weak and pulled her arms into her body as she fell into Trine's embrace. "He left me feeling so empty inside, Trine. It's been so hard for me to live from day to day without him. It wasn't fair what he did to me, making me feel so safe, then tearing it away from me." She felt Trine's strong arms wrap around her, and one of his hands began to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Trine said. "But, what exactly are you thanking me for?"

Celeste looked up at him again. "Making me feel safe and loved again, Trine." This time, Trine didn't need a verbal invitation to bend forward and kiss her. This kiss quickly heated up, and suddenly, her mouth opened slightly and Trine lightly slipped his tongue inside. As their tongues pressed against each other, Trine held her close, and slowly backed her towards her bed, over the numerous shoes scattered about the floor.

Celeste fumbled as she worked on the buttons of Trine's shirt. She shivered slightly as she felt Trine's hands sliding down her back, pulling the zipper lower and her dress became looser. Finally, the last of the buttons of Trine's shirt had been undone and he shrugged it off his shoulders. Celeste slipped from the dress and felt very exposed. She still had on an under shirt and a slip that she had worn to protect her legs from the itchy fabric that made the dress skirt poof, but it was hardly anything.

Instead, she decided to concentrate on Trine's body. His physique was quite impressive. Though she had never seen any of the other boys without a shirt on, she knew that Trine's body was better, more built, except for possibly Marvel's. She traced a finger from his chin, down his neck, across a collarbone, over his pectorals, and between his eight pack of abs.

"Do you want me, Trine?" Celeste asked as her finger reached the top of his pants.

Trine looked deeply at the princess for a moment. "Only if you want me to have you, Cel."

At the sound of her nickname, Celeste closed her eyes. Mech had said he loved Cel on the television. She crawled onto Trine's lap and kissed him deeply again. "You have permission to do anything you want to with me," she said leaning back. Trine pulled her back to his lips as one hand slid up her leg under her slip.

Rodge looked at Violet as the two walked along the festival. They were headed toward the Ferris Wheel where the entirety of the Solarian palace and the surrounding landscapes could be seen. As a member of the IPRA Alpha Squad, it didn't take much for Rodge to realize that earlier in the afternoon, Violet's demeanor had changed, and she had yet to slip back to her normal self. He finally decided to ask her what was on her mind that was distracting her so.

Violet looked at him when he asked. She smiled slightly at him, pushed his brown hair from his amber colored eyes. "It's just that… have you ever seen someone and have a feeling that they were really someone completely different?"

"Like?" Rodge asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Like, okay, remember that guy I collided with over by the fortune teller?" Violet asked.

Rodge nodded slowly. "I believe I recall him. About half a foot taller than you, very yellowy blonde hair, blue eyes, I believe?"

"Well, I saw him several times throughout the day after that," Violet said. "I got this really weird feeling when we first collided, and every time I noticed him, he was about thirty feet away from my sister and watching her, or so it seemed."

"And you think that he's evil or something?" Rodge asked. "Like he's after something in your sister?"

"Well, yeah," Violet nodded as she started walking again. "But, it wasn't just that. There was a look that he got in his eyes after a moment after we collided. Like recognition. And, well, the whole thing sort of makes me think that he might be Chase."

Rodge looked at Violet for a moment. "Who?"

"Chase," Violet said. "He was Krannert's nephew and working undercover for Krannert against my friends and me. He was half dating my sister. He was the reason that our mission to save our parents almost failed."

"Well, we should go alert Idale about him, then," Rodge said. "Find him and question him. Find out if your suspicions are correct."

"No," Violet said. "They're ridiculous. I mean, it couldn't have been Chase. Chase is about a foot taller than me when I'm in heels, so unless he learned to shrink almost a whole foot and changed his eyes from yellow to a dark blue, and cut his hair that he was so proud of and treasured, I'm sure that it wasn't him."

"Are you sure?" Rodge asked.

"Yeah," Violet said. "I mean, I wouldn't want to worry everyone about a stupid feeling and a guy with a small crush on my sister or something. Or, maybe I'm just becoming paranoid after being stuck with my parents all summer long and I'm looking for something to endanger my sister so I can save her and gain my Enchantix." Violet sighed. "You know, my sister is one of the youngest fairies ever to gain an Enchantix. Only one fairy had ever done it at a younger age."

Rodge nodded. "That's interesting," he said. "Any reason she got it so young?"

"We started school a year earlier than most," Violet said. "Daisy and Celeste and me. Celeste and I, well, we still haven't gotten our Enchantix yet, so I don't think it's fair that Griselda is being so hard on us. I mean, on any written exam, we know what we're doing. I did better than Daisy on my written exams. But Celeste and I can't take our magic exams because we just don't have that kind of power."

"Look, Vi," Rodge started, but then stopped. "Is it even possible for you to get your Enchantix? I mean, being half witch and all. Isn't the Enchantix something that wholly good beings get? It pushes out all dark energy. In theory, the Enchantix would weaken you because half of your powers come from darkness."

Violet looked at Rodge and smiled. "You know, that never occurred to me, Rodge." They had just gotten to the Ferris Wheel and were able to skip most of the line with Rodge's Alpha Squad status. "I sometimes feel that my parents don't love me as much as my sister because I have dark powers, because I'm part witch and that I don't have my Enchantix."

Rodge laughed. "Don't be silly, Violet. From what I know of your parents, there is nothing that could make them love one of you more than the other. Sure, I never met either of them personally, but I've heard of them. Of all the stories of people I've ever heard, they are the last in the world that would favor one child over the other. Maybe if you didn't act out so much against them, they wouldn't have to be so harsh on you and you wouldn't feel that way."

"You sound like my aunt," Violet said. "That's the advice she gave me like a week ago."

Rodge smiled as they sat down and the wheel began to spin, bringing them up into the air so they could survey the whole of the Solarian royal grounds. "That's absolutely breath-taking," Rodge said.

"You should see it when the sunset is half way through," Violet said. "It's something you never forget."

Daisy, Angel, Trend, Mech, Brandon, and Marvel were all checking the different booths of the Festival. Suddenly, Daisy stopped in front of the fortuneteller. "Let's see what she has to say," Daisy said.

"You are aware that the likelihood that a fortuneteller being an actual precog and correctly predicting your future is so minuscule – " Mech began until the fortuneteller began to speak.

"You do not truly believe that I would fake my unique powers?" the woman asked. "Child, you feel that your boss claims fame for feats that he makes others believe they cannot perform. Am I correct? Do not fear, in five years, he expects you to be in his position, then you can decide how you want to run the business. He will speak to you before the ball of the girl your heart belongs to."

Mech stared at the woman. "You know this?"

"I know some of what will come, but I cannot see what you will say," the woman said. She looked at Daisy, then took the girl's hands. "My dear, you must forgive me to inform you of this, but your innocence is in danger. A betrayer aims to capture you, then break you. Be thankful of your sister."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"You will be drawn to him, and he will be evil," the woman continued. She turned to the others. "The princess is in grave danger. She will be attacked when at her weakest, unable to protect herself, and darkness will flood all the lands."

"Wait, what?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, could you, like, be more specific?" Trend asked. "I'm not too good as translating like that."

"The witch of darkness will recall her powers," the woman said.

"What," Angel's eyes grew wide. "The witch of darkness? You mean Darcy?"

"You know her?" the woman asked. "Yes, you fought her, in the past. You didn't know what you were doing, but were saved by with violet-eyed Specialist."

"What is she talking about?" Brandon asked. "Angel, is it true?"

"A little," Angel said, staring wide-eyed at the woman. She hadn't discussed what had happened when she went to the past in detail with a single soul, not even Brandon. The woman would have to have special powers to have known that.

"Where is Celeste?" Trend finally asked, noticing that the princess hadn't been with them since the sunset.

"I think she wanted to get to bed early tonight," Brandon said.

"Okay, where's Trine?" Marvel asked.

"I'm sure your young minds can figure that out," the woman said with a smirk. She looked at Daisy again. "Light can defeat darkness, but only darkness can withstand darkness when light is unavailable."

"Let's go," Marvel said.

"What did that mean?" Daisy asked when they were a bit away. "And why did she say that to me?"

"Only darkness can withstand darkness when light is not available," Mech repeated, then looked at his watch. "It's getting late. We should all get our rest, and I need to speak with Idale."

"Are you okay, Mech?" Marvel asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Mech asked.

"Nothing," Brandon said quickly. He nodded to Mech. "Well, we had all better be getting inside. Come on, you three."

"Night, Mech," Angel said as she turned inside.

Once inside the palace, Brandon and Marvel marched straight to Trine's room, not sure what they were thinking or expecting. When they burst in, they found it empty.

"You guys looking for me?" Trine asked from behind them. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were slightly wrinkled. His shirt wasn't buttoned and he was carrying his shoes.

Brandon narrowed his eyes, grabbed Trine's arms, and slammed him into a wall. "What did you do with my _little sister_?" he asked loudly.

Trine merely laughed. "Come on, Junior, nothing you've never done with your little Angel, and don't try to play all innocent with me, Angel has shared a lot of secrets with me that Marvel probably doesn't know about your relationship."

"Shut up, Trine," Brandon snapped. "Don't think about hurting my sister because if you do, I will snap you in half."

Trine smirked and pushed Brandon off him. "You really don't get it, do you?" Trine asked. "I'm not here to seduce your sister. If I just wanted sex, I'd get it from another, easier source. You just don't think it is possible for someone other than Mech to truly care about her. Well, it is. And, sure, I do realize how much more pure their relationship was than anything I could have with her, but that doesn't mean I'm going to constrict myself from trying."

"Good," the voice of Darcy said over the communication system that was built upon a different wave reception than any other to prevent messages from being intercepted. "You shall have your flower prize for your work, Chase."


	9. Search for Violet

**Much love to my reviewers. As strong as the love between Angel and Brandon, Jr. but a different type because I'm probably not going to propose to any of you.**

**Also, don't forget to check out my new fic, Vixen, set in a non-Krannert future. **

**And is it me, or have the bolding and italics buttons stopped working? But I've overcome that little problem:)  
**

* * *

Search For Violet

"It doesn't seem right, Sky," Bloom said to her husband the day before Celeste's ball. "I mean, she's been out for so long, yet she hasn't attacked but to free the prisoners of that single institution."

"Maybe she's not going to attack, Bloom," Sky replied.

"You're talking about Darcy," Angel asked walking into her parent's room from the hall. "Aren't you?"

"What?" Bloom feigned surprised. "Why would we talk about her? She's harmless."

"Please don't lie to me," Angel said frowning. "I know she's active and evil and that Krannert and Icy and Stormy have escaped."

"Who told you?" Sky asked.

"The fortuneteller," Angel said. "She knew things she couldn't have known unless she really has ESP."

"Such as?" Bloom asked.

"When I briefly fought Darcy in the past," Angel said. "Stuff I never told anyone here."

"Oh," her parents looked at the ground.

"What is she after?" Angel asked.

"She's after Caleb," Bloom said after a moment. "Which is why Riven hasn't let go of the boy's hand all week."

"Riven's tough," Sky said. "He'll stand up to Darcy if she does appear."

"But Darcy doesn't like him," Angel said. "I could tell they had a history deeper than others had when I was in the presence of both of them in the past."

"Angel, everything is under control," Bloom insisted. "You're strong, so you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried about myself," Angel said. "The woman said that Darcy was after Celeste, at least, that's what I think she said. She wasn't really one of those 'this is how it is going to happen step-by-step' pre-cogs. Celeste isn't weak, but she's vulnerable right now. With everything between Mech and Trine and all that. And something is after Daisy as well, and I don't know if I could choose to help one friend over the other if they are both attacked."

"Angel, it isn't up to you to save the world," Bloom said.

"You always seem to try to help," Angel said. "You always wanted to jump into action when you could. Why shouldn't I try if I can?"

"Don't put yourself in danger when others can handle it, Angel," Bloom said. "I couldn't bare to see you hurt."

"So, what," Angel asked. "Your months pregnant. Are you going to jump up and fight the evil?"

"Angel, that's not fair," Sky said.

Before any more talking could occur, the door opened again and Layla stood in the doorway, a smile plastered across her face. "Bloom, it's happening," Layla said. "Stella's giving birth."

"Oh, I have to go," Bloom smiled and ran out with Layla. Angel crossed her arms and followed them, knowing Celeste would no doubt drag her there anyway to see the baby sisters as soon as they were born.

"Quite the week, huh," Celeste cried when Angel arrived. "I mean, you get engaged, my sisters are born, and tomorrow, I'm having a ball. Does it get any better?"

"I don't think it's quite over yet," Brandon, Jr. said as his father paced back and forth. He had been kicked out of the room by the other five Winx Club members and didn't know if he could handle it for much longer.

"One baby is hard enough," Brandon, Sr. said. "One toddler and a baby was extremely difficult. How are we ever going to stay sane with three babies?"

"Um, by hiring a few full time nannies?" Timmy said adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Brandon, Sr. said.

"At least that way you can't screw up so much raising them," Riven said with a laugh. "Goodness knows what would have happened to your kids if you had raised them instead of Musa."

"You know, I'm really not liking you," Brandon, Jr. said.

Suddenly, the door opened and Flora and Tecna stepped out. "Her _family_ may now enter," Tecna said. Musa, Layla, and Bloom came through a moment later.

Celeste jumped to her feet and hurried inside past the women. Brandon, Sr. and Jr. stood and looked at one another before following. Stella was lying in the bed exhausted and three tiny babies were all wrapped up and placed into three cribs. Celeste was staring at the babies.

"May I pick her up?" Celeste asked after a moment.

"Of course," Stella said weakly. "Just be careful with her."

"What's her name?" Celeste asked picking up the baby in the crib closest to Stella.

"That one is Luna," Stella said. The Brandons finally walked in. Senior went to his wife first while Junior picked up the baby closest to the door.

"That's Diana," Stella said. She looked at her husband. "Bring Artemis here, Brandon. I haven't had a chance to hold her yet as I have Luna and Diana."

The man nodded and walked to the middle crib, lifting the baby out. He carefully carried the baby to his wife, who gently held the sleeping baby.

"Can I go show off Luna?" Celeste asked.

Stella shook her head no. "Let's just keep them to us for right now," she said. "Let them rest a bit."

Celeste sighed, but agreed. She sat down and began to rock Luna back and forth. After a moment, Celeste began to hum a little lullaby to the baby. Junior looked up after a moment recognizing the tune. Angel always sang it after having been on Eraklyon for a while. It was more a love song than a lullaby.

"Where did you learn that song?" he asked his sister quietly.

Celeste looked at her brother oddly for a moment. "Why do you want to know?"

"I think I've heard it before," Brandon said with an innocent smile. He placed Diana back in her crib and smiled at Celeste.

Celeste followed her brother's example and placed Luna back in the crib she had come from. She then turned to the door and just before walking out, she said, "Trine."

Brandon, Jr. frowned as Celeste walked out. Even if Trine had no intentions of hurting Celeste, Brandon still wanted his sister to be with Mech. Brandon trusted Mech more, and his parents would no doubt trust Mech if only by the fact that Mech's parents were friends with his while Trine's mother had been more of an enemy.

Violet had slipped out of her room a few minutes before her parents had arrived to wake her. She then successfully changed her look as much as she possibly could, just enough to fool anyone looking for her, or so she hoped. With one more day left of the Festival, Violet knew that the man she had spotted on the first day was not an innocent by-stander with a crush on her sister. What Violet wanted to know was what he was entirely. She wanted to know who he was and why he had taken such an interest in her sister.

She spotted him walking out of a ship. Violet pulled out a notepad and took down the plate numbers so she could ask Rodge to check it in his database. She then waited until he was out of sight before breaking into the ship and looking around. It was rather clean with a few books in a box and an interesting instrument. She tried to turn it on, but was unsuccessful. She continued to dig, finding nothing of use. The controls all looked fine and the ship was in perfect working order, as far as she could tell.

She didn't know how long she had been in the ship, but as she found no food and no food scraps, Violet had to guess that there was the possibility that the man had only left for breakfast. So, after about twenty minutes, Violet decided that she'd spend the rest of the day observing the man. However, when she went to open the hatch, she found it open and the man was standing there.

He threw out his hand and an energy blast threw Violet further into the ship so she couldn't escape. By the time she pulled herself back to her feet again he was entirely in the ship and the hatch was closed.

"I'm sorry for being in here," Violet tried. "I, uh, I was just looking for a little food because I can't afford any."

Chase smirked and approached. "You want some food? Well, It'd be my pleasure to provide you with some in exchange for a little something else." Chase traced a finger down Violet's cheek, over her chin, and then took a hold of her face. Unfortunately, Violet and Daisy shared the same facial structure completely, so even though Violet wore electronic eye contacts that made her eyes appear green and had magically changed her hair to red, her face remained the exact same, and Chase recognized the bone structure immediately. He leaned in closer so his lips were grazing her ear and finished. "After all, Violet, what are friends for?"

Violet pushed Chase off her. "What do you want?"

Chase smiled. "The same thing I've always wanted," Chase said. He stood ready in case she decided to try to run past him. When she did, he caught her and threw her to the floor where he then pinned her. He twisted her arms behind her back and then pressed her chest down, not minding that his hand was directly on one of her breasts. Violet couldn't free her arms and couldn't throw Chase off her. Chase began stroking different parts of Violet's body, knowing that she'd not show any signs of breaking unless he actually raped her. However, he didn't know how strong of a mental connection the twins shared, so decided against that. Instead, he pushed her almost to her breaking point before throwing a pair of power dampening cuffs on her and throwing her in a containment cell in the lower level of the ship. He didn't think she'd be able to escape from there, and he knew she was too stubborn to try to call for help if she could telepathically communicate with Daisy. He'd leave Violet down there until after the raid of Celeste's ball, or if he grew bored during the night, she'd make for some great entertainment. And, with Violet's record, they wouldn't be worried for her, but annoyed.

"Have you seen Violet?" Celeste asked Trend and Angel as she walked out of her room an hour after leaving her baby sisters.

"Nope," Angel said not looking up from her nails. "Why would I?" Angel was still angry with Violet for during the school year. Celeste and Trend were growing bored with Angel's uncaring attitude when it came to Violet, mostly because they knew that deep down, Angel did care.

"Neither have I," Trend said after shooting a glare at Angel. "Sorry I can't be more help. What are you looking for her for?"

"I wanted to talk to her about something and know that it won't make it back to my brother someway or another," Celeste said. Celeste sighed. "Just something I need to get off my chest."

"You can tell us," Angel said.

Celeste shook her head. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I wouldn't want you to slip up or anything."

"Does it have to do with Trine?" Trend asked with a smirk.

The blush on Celeste's face was answer enough. However, as much as the two pressed for details, Celeste refused to give in until she was finally forced to retreat back into her room.

It wasn't more than a minute later that Daisy entered the room with her parents. "I hate to disturb you two but have you by any chance seen my other daughter?" Flora asked smiling widely at the girls.

"I'm sorry, but Celeste just left and was looking for Violet as well," Trend said. "Have you asked Mech? Violet's spent almost the whole festival so far with that guy from Mech's squad, Rodge. I'd check with him if you're really looking for results."

"Thanks, Trend," Daisy said. "We will, right away."

"Violet?" Mech asked. He shook his head. "I haven't seen her since yesterday. Last I saw, well, she was with Rodge. He's on monitor duty today, if you'd like me to check and see if she's keeping him company or something."

"Could you, thanks," Helia said to the young hero. Mech stood from his meal with Marvel and Brandon, bid them adieu, and then turned towards his hotel. He led the family through to the room where the equipment that the Alpha Squad had set up and opened the door only to find Rodge glancing from monitor to monitor, listening to a radio, and working on a book of Sudoku.

"Have you seen Violet?" Mech asked when Rodge turned to see who had opened the door.

Rodge noticed Daisy, Flora, and Helia, and almost fell out of his chair. "Uh, no, I haven't. You must be her family. She talks highly of you, at least she does when I can get her to talk of you at all. She usually refrains. No, I started in here before she woke and I've kind of been hoping that she might call or something, but she hasn't. Why?"

"Well, she wasn't in her room this morning so we think she might have run off or something in the night," Flora said. "She's been so stressed lately, not gaining her Enchantix and… maybe I shouldn't have punished her for the way she's been acting."

"Uh, has she talked to you about my theory?" Rodge asked. Flora shook her head no. "Well, a few nights ago when she was talking about not getting her Enchantix, I wondered if it would be possible at all, considering she seems to be at least part witch and some of her powers derive directly from a source of darkness. If Enchantix powers are so wholly good, then it's entirely possible that her gaining her Enchantix would only make her weaker by forcing half her power source from her body. It's a strain her body may not even be able to handle."

The family stared at him for a moment. "Wow, I guess I can't rag on her for not getting it anymore."

Mech frowned. To him, the possibility that Violet may not be able to gain her Enchantix only sounded like more of a reason for her to try to run away. He knew that Violet wasn't above doing something of the sort if she thought it would make her happier. She only needed to disappear long enough for her parents to stop looking for her.

"Keep a close eye on those monitors, Rodge," Mech said. "If you think you see a glimpse of her, call me. We've got to find her before she tries to flee the planet."

"You think she really ran away?" Flora asked.

Mech nodded sadly. "She's, well, unstable, especially right now."

"What, kind of like Celeste?" Daisy asked, knowing exactly how it would hit Mech.

Mech clenched his fists. "Look, I'm sorry about that. Why is everyone ragging on me about that? I know I broke her heart, and I broke mine as well, but I can't keep her waiting for seven years for me. Seven years. Would you want to sit and wait for someone for seven years?"

"If it was true love I would," Daisy said staring Mech in the eye. "Just think about Musa. She waited for Riven for twelve."

"Riven didn't go off on a job, he was abducted during a mission. He was MIA."

"But Musa did not know if he was dead or alive," Flora said. "She could have chosen to believe that he was dead, but she didn't. Her heart told her that he was alive."

"This isn't the same," Mech said. "It was my choice to do this. It wasn't Riven's choice to be abducted. Musa and Riven were already married. I was only dating Celeste for about a year when I broke it off."

"Why did you choose this over her?" Daisy finally asked. "That's all she's really wanted to know, Mech. Was it some macho thing, or did you really think that the universe needed you that much more than she did? Or was it some selfish reason like money?"

Mech looked down. "I don't know, Daisy," he finally said after a moment. "It just, I kind of wanted to prove I was worth something, I guess. Do something for myself for once. Not because of the money or glory, but because I wanted to feel worthwhile when I woke up in the morning." He paused a moment. "It seemed like a much better idea when Trine laid out the reasons I should take the job."

"Trine!" Daisy yelled. "Trine convinced you?"

"Uh, yeah, a bit," Mech admitted.

Daisy stared at Mech, then shook her head. "Of course, it makes much more sense now. Hello, Mech. Trine wanted you to break up with her so he could move in and have her."

Mech looked up at Daisy skeptically and shook his head. "No, he…"

"Spent at least three of the last five nights with her when she got weak when the sun went down," Daisy said. She shook her head a few times. "He planned this so well. Have you break up with her, then have Angel set him up with her."

"You mean for the ball, that's just so she'd have an escort," Mech said, but not quite believing the words coming from his mouth.

Daisy shook her head. "At this point, I'm waiting until Celeste announces that she and Trine are an official couple. Trine doesn't just do things to be nice. He always has ulterior motives behind what he does, Mech. You should know that. He played you, just like… Chase played us all."

Rodge looked up at the name Chase. He looked intrigued, trying to pull the memory. "Wait, Violet mentioned something about a Chase." He paused. "She said that he was a spy for Krannert, right?"

Daisy and Mech both nodded. Chase's betrayal had hit them the hardest as they were the two closest to Chase "Why would Violet mention Chase at all?" Daisy wondered.

Rodge turned back to the monitors and searched them for the man who had had Violet worried throughout the whole festival. He finally spotted the man. "Him," Rodge said pointing to the man.

"That's not Chase," Mech said.

"He gave her the creeps," Rodge said turning back to the three. "Notice how aimlessly he is wandering about, as if he's looking for something but doesn't know where to find it? Well, every time I've seen him, he's been, well, keeping and eye on Daisy here. And I wouldn't have noticed if Violet hadn't. She bumped into him the first day, and got a bad feeling about him."

"Do you suppose that she maybe went to check him out alone and got into more trouble than she could handle?" Flora asked.

"I'd say that's the only lead we could have besides she ran away," Rodge said.

Mech looked at the screen again. "Keep in contact and tell me if he moves to another area."

"Will do," Rodge said.

"I'm coming with you, Mech," Daisy said. "Heaven knows what you'll do if it is Chase."

Mech ran out of the building, but immediately stopped. Celeste was happily strolling down the road, wearing a flower in her hair, and hand-in-hand with Trine. Mech remembered what Daisy said and he felt his heart ache.

"What's the hold-up?" Daisy asked walking around Mech until she spotted the two. "Oh." She bit her lip. "I shouldn't have told you what I did, Mech."

"No," Mech shook his head. "It's not my concern anymore. Right now, we need to find Violet. Plus, Trine can make her happier than I ever could."

"Don't say that, Mech," Daisy began, but Mech ignored her and moved on.

Little known to the two, Celese had spotted them, and though she continued to hold hands with Trine, her grip loosened. She didn't want them to correctly guess that he had asked her to be his girlfriend and that, while she had yet to accept or decline officially, she was seriously debating accepting after the last few nights she had spent with him, doing more than she had ever done with Mech in the whole year or so they had dated. The only thing holding her back were the glimpses she kept seeing of Mech all week and a certain sun shaped locket that still hung around her neck and laid against her chest. She reached up and lightly touched it without Trine's knowledge of who gave it to her or why it was so special that she _never_ took it off.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I'd still love your opinions, which characters (canon or not) you like, or your guesses about what's to come. Don't worry. Anything Chase may do (such as seriously molesting Violet as he did in this chapter) or any character may do (such as Trine and Celeste last chapter) will not get graphic, so I'm not going to change the rating unless people really feel that I should. Anyway, I hope you like it so far.**


	10. Violet Fever

**Thanks to my reviewers. I hope that you enjoy this. I know, there's a lot of focus on Violet right now, but she becomes important.**

**Please review. It makes me happy and a happy fanatic is a writing fanatic.**

* * *

Violet Fever

Violet paced her containment cell one more time in anger. She stomped her foot. She didn't know how long she had been in her cell, but it was longer than she cared to have been in it. Chase had stripped her of her phone, ripped her clothes a little, and now she was stuck in his ship for him to use as he pleased. Violet couldn't take it anymore. She yelled. Long, hard, and loud, she yelled and screamed until her throat was raw and her mouth dry. Then she heaved a few dry sobs.

She decided to see if she could break the cuffs by changing her power source quickly between her nature fairy powers and her witch powers of darkness. Fairy, witch, fairy, witch. Fairy. Witch. Fairy. Witch. She could feel the cuffs loosening and just quickened her changing and tried to use more power. Suddenly just as she was changing from fairy powers to witch powers, the cuffs malfunctioned and broke off. Now all she had to do was escape.

She reached her arm between the bars, trying to just touch the control panel. If she could, then she could send dark energy through the ship and disable all the systems, including the one for the containment cell she was in. She was within an inch of touching it when a sudden chill took over the whole ship. Violet heard a few pairs of feet above her on the main level of the ship. She retracted her hand and wrapped it around her arms. After another moment, she reached up and took her hair out of her bun for once in the hopes that the once again brown locks could help keep her a little warmer.

"There's an active containment cell," a voice that Violet immediately recognized as Icy's sounded. Violet began to shiver, from fear and from the cold.

"Let's go see why?" another female said. She spoke with more authority than Icy. Violet could only imagine that it was Darcy. Technically, aside from the time she and Celeste were in the mental ward in Magix, Violet had never seen the witch in person. She was not looking forward to a meeting with the woman.

The steps made their way down the stairs and Violet backed into the corner of the cell. She could feel water in her eyes and never before had she felt such an evil presence coming from a single being. Suddenly, she could see a black boot, then another. Purple pants. And finally, she saw the woman fully. Her dark hazel eyes, her long brown hair, the dark purple clothes. This woman was the bodily image of evil that not even Krannert could pull off. And Violet almost saw herself.

"That's Violet," Stormy said. Violet hadn't even noticed that Stormy and Icy had come down the stairs after their sister because of the evil vibes that Darcy gave off.

"Is she?" Darcy asked. "And why do we care about Violet?"

"She's Flora' daughter," Icy said. "But she's got dark powers as well. Powers like yours."

"Do you?" Darcy asked staring at Violet.

"What makes you so certain I'm Violet?" Violet asked. "Why couldn't I be Daisy?"

"Because you look like a witch," Krannert said walking down the stairs last.

"Dark powers?" Darcy asked. "I believe I'd like to see how much control over the dark forces you have. Release her, Stormy. Transform, fairy, if you want to live long enough to see how this battle will end."

Violet sucked in a deep breath, then decided to listen to Darcy. She would never last more than a few seconds in her human form. She transformed, her hair pulled into a high ponytail and black and purple curled ribbons fell with her long hair. She was in a dark purple leotard and a sheer black skirt wrapped around her at her hips falling to her knees. Her shoes were black stilettos with straps around her ankles.

"A fairy with dark colors," Darcy mocked. "She reminds me of Bloom when Darkar took control of her."

Icy and Stormy both laughed. "I never saw it before, but she does," Stormy laughed. Violet, however, wasn't going to be mocked. She had four vines grow right through the floor of the ship and wrap around the adults. Krannert, Icy, and Stormy all were caught immediately and stuck, but Darcy shredded the vine that went after her. She then blasted Violet as Violet headed toward the stairs.

"Stop fooling yourself, fairy," Darcy said. "You don't have near enough power to hurt me." By this time, the other three had finally gotten out of their traps.

"Then take this," Violet yelled before using a pure darkness attack. It hit Darcy straight on, but didn't seem to affect the witch. Violet took a breath, before blasting a hole in the side of the ship. Once again, Darcy blasted Violet, this time strong enough that Violet returned to her human form.

Violet wouldn't let this stop her from escaping. She jumped out the hole in the ship, stumbled to her feet, then began to run. She was dodging the dark energy attacks Darcy shot after her. Before Violet could turn onto the road, she tripped on a root and turned to see Darcy, Icy, Stormy, and Krannert running after her. She clawed at a tree pulling herself back into the standing position and ran onto the road and straight for the Festival.

In Chase's ship, Darcy stood and used her energy to fix all the damages that Violet had caused, destroyed the vines, and fixed the holes.

"Let's leave," Darcy said when the ship looked as good as new.

"Why'd you let her escape?" Krannert asked. "She's going to expose Chase."

Darcy smiled evilly. "I cast a spell on her to believe that we're chasing her. When she runs into the crowded Sunset Festival shouting that we're right on her tail, no one will believe a word she says. She might not even believe a word she's saying after a while. She'll think she's going crazy."

"Oh, I get it," Stormy said. "Why destroy her and make people worry that we might be here when we can destroy her credibility and let the people remain at ease."

Mech and Daisy were approaching Chase, who they couldn't be sure was actually Chase. Suddenly, Mech's communicator began to beep. He pressed a button. "Yeah?"

"She just entered the grounds," Rodge replied. "Violet. She's about fifty feet behind you and she looks freaked."

Mech turned around and saw Violet pushing through the crowd, glancing behind her, and then through more crowd. She wore a look of sheer terror, as well as confusion.

Then she spotted Mech and Daisy and ran to them. "Mech, Daisy, don't you see them?"

"See who?" Daisy asked looking behind Violet only to see just a few curious on-lookers.

"What do you mean who?" Violet yelled loudly. She didn't notice that everyone in the area was now looking at her. "Darcy, and Krannert, and Icy and Stormy!" The people began to gasp and look where she had come from. No one was there.

"Um, Vi, no one's there," Mech said.

"What do you mean?" Violet yelled. She turned around and shook her head. "Where did they go? They were behind me the whole way here. They were attacking me. They were there. They must have turned invisible. Where did you go, Darcy?" Violet began yelling. "Why don't you come out now? Expose yourselves. Cowards."

"Violet, stop it," Daisy said. "You're embarrassing yourself and us."

"But they were there," Violet yelled.

"Violet, stop it," Mech yelled.

"No!" Violet yelled. She spotted Chase and began making her way at him. She ignored the comments of people claiming that she must have been crazy. "You, why don't you show everyone who you really are?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Chase asked, putting on an innocent and confused face.

"Come on, Chase," Violet yelled.

By this time, several of the Winx Club members had pushed their way through, including her parents. They looked worried about Violet.

"Who's Chase?" Chase asked.

"You are Krannert's nephew!" Violet yelled.

"No I'm not," Chase said.

"Who are you, then?" Violet yelled. "And why have you been spying on my sister this whole Festival? Admit it, you're Chase in disguise and you're working for Darcy."

"Violet, stop it!" Musa yelled. Musa was shaking and looked angry. Caleb was clinging to Musa's leg and crying.

"But… you have to believe me…" she said weakly.

"Where have you been this whole morning, Violet?" Flora asked.

"Locked in his ship," Violet yelled pointing at Chase again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chase said. "I work for a prince and I've been here gathering information about the princess for my master who has been invited to the ball and would like to know if the princess would be one he'd like to court and possibly take as a wife."

"That is the least true excuse I've ever heard," Violet yelled. "You tried to rape me this morning."

"Violet, please," Mech snapped. He then turned to Chase. "Look, I work for IPRA. Could I just take a look around your ship to satisfy Violet that you are not who she claims you are?"

"Positively," Chase said. "Follow me."

Chase led the way and Mech, Violet, Flora, Daisy, Helia, and Musa followed. When they got to the ship, it looked brand new.

"Wha… how's that possible?" Violet asked. "I blasted a hole in that ship large enough to fly a bike through."

Mech inspected the ship's hull, and briefly looked at the inside. "Violet, this ship hasn't been damaged ever. It's never had repairs."

"How can you tell," Violet yelled. "It could have been fixed by magic!"

"It wasn't, Violet," Mech said. "I know what I'm saying. Believe me, Violet, this ship has never been damaged."

Violet looked from Mech, to Daisy, to Flora, Helia, and finally to Musa, who was holding Caleb in her arms now as the boy looked scared and confused. "You all think I'm crazy, don't you." He mother moved to talk, but Violet yelled again. "I'm not crazy! I know what I saw, and I know that Darcy attacked me. This is Chase. He recognized me when my hair was red!"

"Violet, you have to stop and think about what you're saying," Helia said. "Why would Darcy attack now? Why would she let you escape? I know it's hard to take in, but if you had really fought Darcy, you probably would not be here right now."

Tears began to pour down Violet's face. "I'm not crazy," she said weakly. "I know you think I am, but I'm not."

"Look, maybe you need to just rest today," Flora said taking a step forward.

"No," Violet shook her head. "I want to go home."

"But what about Celeste's ball tomorrow?" Daisy asked worried. "You're one of her best friends. You can't ditch her now."

"It's just another two days, Violet," Helia said.

"I want to go home!" Violet yelled. "Can't you just sent me on a transport and have Aunt Rose pick me up?"

"Violet, you're being a little hard on yourself," Musa said.

"Leave me alone, Musa," Violet yelled when Musa took a step toward her. "Everyone, just leave me alone."

Violet spun around and began to run. She ran straight into the forest, too fast for even Mech to keep up with her. Within minutes, they had completely lost her again.

"On the bright side, at least now we know she's still on the planet," Daisy said after a moment.

"Not the time, Daisy," Musa shook her head.

Mech turned to Chase. "You may go…?"

"Flee," Chase said. "My name is Flee. I work for Prince Ali." Mech nodded.

"What happened to her?" Flora asked as the group stared down the path again.

"She's looking for danger," Mech said. "I guess she's looking so hard that she began imagining danger where there was none in the hopes that she could save Daisy, gain her Enchantix, and feel equal."

"That's why she thought that the guy was Chase," Daisy said. Mech nodded. "Then what about this morning?"

Mech took a moment to consider this before answering. "It started out as a nightmare. She woke up, and had a drink. Something, possibly illegal, made her start thinking things were different."

"She imagined the whole thing?" Flora asked.

"Imagined isn't the correct word, but essentially, yes," Mech said. "Did you notice the beads of sweat on her forehead, yet, she looked as if she was chilled. She is probably sick. Possibly feverish."

"She didn't look flushed," Helia said.

"Make-up," Mech said again. "She might have put a lot of it on to fool the man she thought was Chase into not recognizing her. After all, she said she changed her hair color and she was wearing color contacts. Right now, I'm more worried about her health than her story. If she is sick, she could collapse."

"We have to find her," Flora said.

"Let me look," Helia said. "I'll take a bike, move a bit faster than you could on foot or as a fairy."

"Hey, Trend," Mech called out to the Popularis princess as she and Angel walked out of the palace. "May I have a word?"

"About?" Trend asked.

"Violet," Mech said. Angel groaned and walked faster into the Festival. He spared a look at Angel before turning back to Trend. "You're sharing a room with her, right?"

Trend nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, has she been acting weird at all?" Mech asked. "Did she mention anything about being sick? Has she been, well, hallucinating?"

"Uh… only if she had a glass of Mintberry Juice," Trend said. "I mean, I have a bottle, and I told her she could have some if she wanted… what is this about, Mech?"

Mech sighed and then explained what had happened with Violet earlier. Trend looked concerned. "We could check and see if she's had any Mintberry Juice. As of last night when I went to bed the bottle was still unopened."

"Could you," Mech said. "I'll just wait out…" he stopped talking as Celeste and Trine wandered back through the palace gates. Mech just stared for a moment, a moment that Trine tickled Celeste slightly and then pulled her into a kiss, a deep, passionate kiss. Mech felt his blood boil and his heart break. He clenched his fists remembering Daisy telling him that Trine always had an ulterior motive, and how he had missed it for so long. Celeste had loved him, whether or not he or anyone else had thought that he was worthy of it. And Celeste certainly wasn't looking for royalty or nobility in the men she dated. Her father was nothing more than a page to a prince.

"Mech, are you still there?" Trend asked. "You kind of just stopped talking."

"Oh, yeah," Mech said snapping from his reverie. "I'm just going to wait outside for you, is that alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Trend said. "I suppose Violet would rather you stay out of her stuff as it is anyway."

As soon as Trend was through the palace doors again, Mech began marching toward the couple, his eyes hard and narrowed at Trine. Trine had yet to notice as he bent forward and whispered in Celeste's ear. Celeste giggled a few times, until she spotted Mech. Suddenly, her giggling stopped, her smile left her face, and her hand traveled to her chest to feel her locket under the fabric of her dress.

Trine noticed the change in Celete's attitude and turned to see Mech approaching. Trine wore a look just short of a frown as Mech was within fifteen feet of them. "Yes, Mech, may we help you?"

Mech barely held back a sneer. He finally said through gritted teeth, "May I have a word with you, Trine?"

"Sure," Trine said letting go of Celeste and approaching the shorter boy. As soon as Trine was close enough, Mech threw a punch at the other boy, knocking Trine off his feet. Celeste let out a short shriek.

"Mech, what the…" Celeste was freaking out.

Trine, however, was not going to allow himself to be beaten. The moment Mech turned to Celeste for just a millisecond, Trine was back on his feet and tackled Mech. As Trine was bigger than Mech, and had more pure strength, this was the only way that Trine could beat Mech in a fight. The two wrestled for a moment, rolling on the ground, until finally Trine managed to come out on top. Within a second of having control, Trine punched Mech as hard as he could. He hit Mech a few more times before Mech was able to push Trine off him just enough to escape.

"Stop it," Celeste yelled, but the boys didn't listen to her.

Trine dove at Mech again, but this time Mech dodged. When Trine came at him again, Mech did what he was trained to do and pulled out his phantoblade. Within seconds, Trine had pulled out his as well and the two boys began to circle. Just when they were about to charge at one another, Celeste, now transformed in her Winx form, flew between the two and held her hands out, delivering a small sun blast in each direction throwing them both down.

"This fight ends now!" Celeste demanded. She turned to Mech. "I need to speak with you. I'll find you later, Trine."

"But," Trine began, but Celeste shot a glare at him. He got up and made his way outside the palace gates.

Mech stood, unable to look Celeste in the eyes. "I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry!" Celeste yelled. "You just came up and punched him. It wasn't an accident. What are you sorry about?"

"That you had to witness that," Mech said.

"Look at me, Mech," Celeste said. Mech took a deep breath before looking up at her, still in her Winx form. Before he could move, she slapped him across the face. "How dare you do that? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am sorry, Celeste," Mech said. "He just…"

"What?" Celeste demanded. "He kissed me? If you haven't noticed, Mech, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You broke up with me, or did you forget that? You're stupid IPRA was more important than me."

"Trine convinced me to take the job, Cel," Mech said. "He wanted me out of the way so that he could move in and…" He stopped at the look in Celeste's eyes. She looked ready to cry, yet angry at the same time.

"I can't take you right now, Mech."

"Celeste, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Celeste yelled. "Punching Trine in front of me? You seemed to really enjoy that, Mech."

"I'm sorry I broke up with you," Mech said.

"Good," Celeste said. "Now you might know some of what I feel."

"I still love you," Mech said.

A few tears began to drip from Celeste's eyes. "Stop it, Mech. Aren't I weak enough right now? Aren't I broken-hearted enough for you? I don't know if I could cry any more than I already have and you keep making it worse."

Mech stared at Celeste for a moment, feeling his heart beat heavily. It hurt him to see Celeste with tears in her hazel eyes and he knew that anything he could try would only make it worse for her. "I'm…"

"Don't say sorry," Celeste stopped him. "I don't think I can believe you anymore. You keep saying you're sorry, but I can't believe you."

"What do you want me to say then, Celeste?" Mech asked.

Celeste shook her head. "I don't know, Mech."

Before Mech could speak again or Celeste could continue, Trend came running out of the palace and straight up to them. "The bottle is still sealed. Vi didn't have any."

* * *

**Thanks again to my reviewers. It's about to get really exciting, to review more and I'll post quicker.**


	11. Date With Disaster

Anyone who thought the last chapter ended in suspense, you haven't seen anything yet. Also, we finally take the focus away from Violet for a bit again. And, don't worry, this story hasn't even hit the climax of drama yet. Still to come, some more Angel/Brandon sweetness, more Celeste/(take a guess) sweetness, a giant battle, at least one death, and much much more.

* * *

Date With Disaster

"I look good," Krannert said looking at himself in a mirror. Granted, his hair had been turned blonde, his eyes were now a soft green, his skin turned pale, and he looked approximately thirty years younger than he was. Darcy had made sure that each and every one of her minions looked nothing like who they really were. Most were spelled to look like specific workers or guests of Celeste's ball. Krannert was posing as the "Prince Ali" that Chase was supposedly working for.

"I really don't care how you look," Darcy said, "as long as you don't blow the cover of this operation. Now, let's move out because we have several hundred people to get into the Solarian palace without getting caught."

Everyone on the planet Darcy was using as her base of operations began piling into the different ships to fly to Solaria. Darcy sat in the center of one, the only person that looked like herself. She wouldn't be taking on a disguise, but would make her entrance in a much more elegant style.

"Musa," the voice of eight-year-old Caleb woke Musa from her sleep early in the morning. Musa groaned and opened her eyes. Caleb stood next to her bed staring up at her. Next to her, Riven still slept quietly.

"What's wrong, Caleb?" Musa asked glancing at the clock to see that it was still early in the morning.

"I had another nightmare," Caleb said.

Musa sat up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Caleb shook his head. "Can I just stay the rest of the morning in here with you and Riven?" he asked. "I just want to feel safe."

Musa smiled. "Of course, Caleb. That would be fine."

Caleb crawled onto the bed, between Musa and Riven, and under the covers. The movement woke Riven just as Caleb was settling.

"Hey, Kiddo," Riven said. "What you doing in here?"

"He had a nightmare, Riven," Musa said.

Riven nodded before falling back to sleep. Musa, on the other hand, couldn't find the courage to close her eyes for more than a minute. It was clear that Caleb's nightmares weren't simply in his mind, but a sense of something greater. If Caleb was afraid, then Musa knew that she and Riven had reason to fear as well.

Celeste, as usual, woke with the sun. However, unlike the last few nights, Celeste hadn't slept well at all. When the servants came in and opened the curtains, she hadn't moved, which was unusual. She took a moment to absorb some sunlight before she climbed out of bed and the servants began to pamper her.

"Is the young miss excited?" one servant asked running a comb through Celeste's hair.

"Yeah, maybe we can have a celebration without something going wrong," another servant said as she began laying out Celeste's dress and shoes for the ball. "Let's see, the last big celebration was your tenth birthday; that was ruined as soon as the scepter was in your hands."

"Please don't remind me," Celeste said.

The servant nodded. "Then there was your brother's tenth birthday and that horrid fairy of bad blood tried to storm the castle. Not too bad, but it did destroy the whole celebration. Your parent's wedding, in which Krannert attacked. Their engagement party, which Krannert and the Trix crashed. Your mother and her friends crashed what would have been your grandfather's wedding to the horrible Countess Cassandra, but that was good in the end. Oh, there was your mother's coming out ball where she was turned into a hideous monster."

"Please stop it," Celeste said. "I get it. Solaria doesn't have the best track record for big celebrations and parties. I just hope mine will be different."

"Oh, don't listen to her," the first servant said. "What's the worst that can happen? Those two boys might send a few glares at one another, both wanting your love."

"She'll be lucky if that's the worst of it," the second servant said. "I've been working here since King Radius was a prince still. Nothing has gone right since his first wedding, but that ended in divorce. The first royal divorce in Solarian history."

"Please, Saddie, you're scaring the princess," the first servant said.

"Trust me when I say that parties are cursed here on this planet," Saddie said. She then smiled at Celeste. "Would you like some help with your dress, Princess?"

"I'm good, thanks," Celeste said. "It's been fitted and everything, so I don't need anyone to adjust it or anything."

Saddie nodded and left the room with the other servants so that Celeste could dress in private. Once she was dressed, a few servants entered again and began to work on Celeste's hair and make up.

"You sure you don't want to stay, Violet?" Rose asked her niece. Violet was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and shorts just barely visible under her shirt. Her hair was left down and slightly unkempt. Her parents and sister were saying good-bye to her before she returned to Limphea. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"No, Aunt Rose," Violet said. "I think I just want to go home. I stayed sane there, at the very least."

"Bye, Violet dear," Flora said giving her daughter a hug. "Feel better."

Violet nodded and accepted a hug from her father and sister as well before climbing on the transport. Rose looked at Flora. "I'll take good care of her," she said before walking onto the transport behind Violet.

Rose found Violet in the back leaning with her head against the window. Rose sat down next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be alright, Vi?"

Violet turned and looked at her aunt with her brown eyes. "Yeah," she said. "As soon as I get my mind back on my shoulders, I'll be fine."

"Honey, I don't think you lost your mind at all," Rose said. She ran her fingers through Violet's hair. "I think you're just under a lot of stress. Rest a little, so that you'll be better when we arrive back at Limphea."

"Did you just leave Lily at home?" Violet asked.

"She's with a sitter, Violet," Rose said. "She'll be fine for a few hours."

Violet nodded. "I'm just glad that she's far away from Solaria. Limphea is just, relaxing, you know?"

Rose nodded. "I do, Violet. I've lived there my whole life, aside from the years I attended Alfea."

Violet nodded again. "I'll be nice spending a night or two in your house, Aunt Rose. It's more like home to me than anywhere else." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the transport took them back to Limphea.

"Oh, he's here!" Trend squealed when the guests began making their way into the Solarian Ball Room. Trend was wearing a pale green ball gown that was simple, but beautiful. It fell to the floor, and her heels kept it just a millimeter from dragging. The silk gown was cinched at her waist by a bow made from the same material that tied in back. Her hair had been braided and the braid was twisted into a bun on the back of her head.

"I can see that," Angel sighed as she spotted the young Count that Trend had snagged as a date for the ball. Angel's pale blue gown was a little more classic than Trend's but not completely outdated. It had white lace and matching white lace gloves that went up to her elbows. Angel's hair had been twisted into a bun, but the bottom half of her hair was hanging down from the bun and curled.

"I so wish I had a date," Daisy sighed looking at all the handsome men in tuxedoes, suits, and uniforms. Daisy was in a pink gown that was a bit low cut for her and had silver accents around the neckline and waist. She paired it with silver heels from Celeste's closet and silver berets keeping her hair pinned out of her face.

After a few minutes, Count Joel finally made his way across the ballroom to greet Trend. He lightly bowed to the Popularis Princess, kissed her hand, and smiled. Count Joel had recently been named as _Teen Fairy_'s most desired, which made sense that he wouldn't settle for anyone less beautiful and perfect as a Popularis princess. He wore a black and red tuxedo, which looked fabulous with his dark brown hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes. A few reporters snapped pictures of Trend and Joel as he asked her to dance as the crowd waited for the Solarian Princess to arrive.

"Hey, Daisy," Angel said spotting Chase across the room. "Isn't that the guy your sister accused of being Chase? That guy isn't near big enough to be Chase." Angel giggled, but Daisy just looked ashamed.

"It's not funny, Angel," Daisy said. "Something is seriously wrong with Violet and it could end up hurting her or something if she isn't careful."

"Daisy, Vi's been messed up for a while now," Angel said. "Pretty much since she went to Cloud Tower sophomore year. It just hasn't shown until now."

Daisy shook her head. "I'd really rather believe that she was just sick yesterday and that it won't happen again."

"Well, fake Chase is checking you out," Angel said nodding her head toward Chase. "And look at the guy he is with. Wow, those are some nice threads."

"Even Trend would have to admit that he's, well, trendier than she is," Daisy said. "That must be the Prince that he works for."

"How about you go straighten things out with them," Angel said. "The worst that can happen is that he doesn't accept your apology, but I'd say he's more likely to ask you to dance."

"You really think so?" Daisy asked glancing at the two men across the ballroom.

"Definitely."

"Definitely, what?" a voice asked behind the two girls. Angel smiled and spun, pulling Prince Brandon into a tight hug. Before she even looked at his outfit, she got on her toes and kissed him deeply. Daisy sighed, then began to make her way across the room toward Chase and Krannert, who she believed were Flee and Prince Ali.

"That guy that Violet tried to castrate yesterday will ask Daisy to dance," Angel finally answered Brandon's question. Brandon laughed lightly and looked at the men.

"So, that's him," he said. "I don't recognize him, but he looks mostly harmless. What could have made her so worried about the guy? He's probably just my height, so it couldn't possibly be Chase."

"Shrimp?" a servant asked coming up to the two holding a tray with shrimp and a dipping sauce in the middle.

"No, thank you," Angel said and the servant moved on.

"Wow, my mom really went all out planning this, didn't she?" Brandon asked looking around.

"It would look that way," Angel said looking around.

Daisy took a deep breath and took the final few steps up to Chase. "Hello, Flee," she said. "I don't know if you remember me… well, you probably remember my sister… You know, the girl from yesterday…"

"Ah, yes," Chase said. "I believe that your sister quite believed I was someone named Case."

"Uh, well, Chase, but yeah," Daisy looked down. "I just wanted to apologize for her actions because, she's, well, she wasn't feeling very well. She had a bad nightmare and a fever, so I hope that she didn't disturb you too much."

"Oh, not at all," Chase said. "All is forgiven." He then paused and looked at Krannert. The two shared a quick smirk before Chase replaced the innocent look back on his face. "Would you care to dance?"

"Oh, um, that's be fine," Daisy said. "I mean, yes, I'd like to."

The Winx Club girls, aside from Stella, walked into the ballroom together with their husbands trailing. Each of them was dressed elegantly and the husbands all looked handsome. Holding onto Musa's hand was Caleb, dressed in a suit tailored just to fit him. After a few moments, they all decided to start dancing, thoroughly humiliating their children immediately. Just as Angel decided to go and stop her parents from any more dancing, the trumpets sounded, the music halted, and a man stepped forward at the top of the stairs.

"Everyone, I present King Radius!" the man at the top of the stairs announced. The crowd applauded as King Radius stepped up, took a small bow, and made his way down. Once the king was off the stairs, the trumpets sounded again. "Presenting the new King and Queen of Solaria, King Brandon and Queen Stella." The crowd began to applaud again, especially the Winx Club, as Stella and Brandon made their way out and down the stairs. Once again, the trumpets blew, more loudly and extravagantly this final time. "Lastly, presenting, Princess Celeste of Solaria."

Celeste stepped into view and the crowd roared with applause. Celeste wore a scarlet satin gown with golden chain straps and golden embroidery along the bottom hem of the dress. A black satin bow wrapped around the waist and criss-crossed up the back where it finally tied off as it kept the dress tight on her torso. Her brown hair was French braided, starting directly above her left eye, curving around her head, and under her right ear before it finally became a regular, loose braid. Gold charms were woven into her hair and it sparked brightly in the ballroom with the window ceilings.

Celeste made her way down the stairs and met her parents at the bottom. As was tradition, she had a dance with her father. As the band played and Celeste and her father danced, Stella was on a sharp lookout for any suspicious activity, certain that her daughter's ball would not end up how hers had.

Trine got the next dance with Celeste after the father-daughter dance. Other couples were dancing by this time. Standing near a wall of the room, Mech and Rodge surveyed the ball. Idale was conversing with all the prominent kings and queens he could come across, and Jacquimo, Cornelius, and Lax were each on the other three walls, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.

"Where'd Violet end up?" Rodge asked Mech to distract the young hero from staring at Celeste in Trine's arms.

"She eventually wandered back to the castle last night just after dinner," Mech said. "She decided to go home this morning with her Aunt Rose. By now she'll have been at her aunt's house a few hours, had a nice meal, and is probably asleep or resting at the very least."

"I kind of wished she would have stayed," Rodge said.

Mech smirked. "Most guys would say she's more trouble than she's worth," Mech said.

"Call me crazy, but I like a bit of excitement in my life," Rodge said. "Something spontaneous, unexpected."

"Is that why you joined IPRA?" Mech asked.

"It's a bit of why," Rodge admitted. "That and because, well, my freshmen year of school, I kind of helped Krannert in a raid of the Beta Academy, and I feel that this is somewhat redemption. I'm on a ten-year minimum commitment. The only reason that I'm not in jail is because Idale saw potential in me. What's your story?"

"I was good," Mech said. "Almost as good as Saladin, I guess. My headmaster called Idale personally, and Idale came to watch me perform my tests." Mech continued to watch Celeste and Trine dance. "Right now, I want more than anything to be in Trine's place. I never should have taken this job, Rodge."

"The squad needs you, Mech," Rodge said. "You're better than Idale was when he first started in IPRA. You're gonna be better than him by the time you finish."

Trine smiled while staring into Celeste's hazel eyes as he led them in a classic waltz. "You know, Celeste, I cannot get over how beautiful you look today," he said. "You look like a goddess."

Celeste blushed slightly and looked away from Trine's eyes. "You don't have to say things like that just because it's my ball, Trine. I can handle the harsh truth."

"Celeste, I am absolutely serious," Trine said. "I didn't think that something as beautiful as you could exist until I saw you come down those stairs a few minutes ago." Trine looked deeply into Celeste's eyes with his dark blue eyes. "I think I fell in love with you tonight."

Celeste's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know if she was ready for a relationship like that so soon after Mech. Her heart was still mending, especially after the day before with the fight between the two boys. Her hand traveled to where the locket usually said, but then she remembered that she had taken the locket off for the ball because it didn't match her other jewelry and that she had a different necklace, one that was gold and rubies and didn't allow for other necklaces.

"Trine, I…" Celeste paused for a moment as her eyes flicked to Mech on the wall talking with Rodge. The action was not missed by Trine. "I don't know what to say."

"That's fine, Celeste," Trine assured. "I understand about Mech, but you shouldn't put your life on hold because of him."

"I know, Trine," Celeste said. "It's just that…"

Before Celeste could come up with a reply, Krannert, disguised as the handsome Prince Ali, approached Celeste and Trine. He lightly tapped Trine's shoulder and bowed slightly.

"Pardon me, my good sir, but it would be bad fashion if I did not ask at least one dance of the beautiful princess who we celebrate today for her fantastic blessing of being born so absolutely gorgeous," Krannert said.

"Uh, what?" Trine asked raising an eyebrow.

"May I have the next dance with the princess?" Krannert repeated.

"And you are?" Trine asked.

"Ah, how silly of me," Krannert laughed. "My name is Prince Ali. I come from a planet many solar systems away to gaze upon this perfect site, and I find that I am much too tempted by her beauty. A single dance, is all I ask for now, though, if she proves herself to be as beautiful in soul as she is physically, I do not know if I will be able to resist more dances."

So, Celeste was swept away by Prince Ali for the next dance. She found herself almost hypnotized by his being. Everything he said sounded poetic. His flawless dance skills allowed her to not fumble once, even in her stiletto-heeled shoes. His warm touch made her tingle, and his breath caressing her face and neck as they danced close made her close her eyes and remember times when she was in her most pleasure. She didn't notice Trine at all as her eyes flicked by him. He was just another of the swirl of guests that were not Prince Ali. However, as she stared into Prince Ali's eyes, she noticed something far past him. Despite all the numbness and happiness caused by Ali, Mech still caught Celeste's attention and her eyes lingered on him for a few moments. He looked handsome, despite his glasses, as he stood in his IPRA uniform, just like the other members of the Alpha Squad.

Once the song was finished, Prince Ali kissed Celeste's hand and bowed deeply to her. He smiled brightly at her. "My dear princess, I feel that there is something you should know about me." He looked around, then announced loudly. "May I have the attention of the court and guests, please?" He paused a moment as everyone settled down and turned to face him and Celeste. "I believe that the princess here deserves not only our love, but also our hearts. Never, in all the realms, has such a beautiful and gentle creature ever existed. So, because Princess Celeste has already won my heart, I wish to present her with a gift. A gift that she shall never forget, I guarantee."

He turned toward a set of door and four men walked through carrying a large box. A box the size of them that could easily have fit all of them. It was wrapped in dark paper and had a black ribbon on the top. The men carried it right to Celeste and placed it down at her feet. Celeste looked at Prince Ali, who nodded to her to open it. She reached up and lightly pulled on the ribbon until it unraveled and fell. The moment the ribbon hit the ground and settled, the box burst open. Celeste stared in horror at what the box had contained. Before her stood Darcy. The whole room froze for a few moments. Celeste took a step away just as Darcy took a step toward her. She turned to Prince Ali to find the meaning of presenting this to her, only to see the last second of him returning to his real body. Before her, instead of the kind and handsome Prince Ali stood Krannert.

Celeste never even registered the tears pouring from her eyes as she screamed, stumbled backwards and found herself with Icy holding one arm and Stormy the other.

* * *

Please don't forget to review! And, have a happy Turkey Day if you live in America, or just a happy day if not. 


	12. Eclipse

**The Chapter you've all been waiting for. Please review.**

* * *

Eclipse

Never before has a scene turned from pure, blissful pleasure to panic more quickly than when Celeste screamed. Immediately, all her friends and family raced to try and save her, but each found him or herself in a different danger.

Daisy found the grip of Flee tighten and she turned to see him morph into Chase and screamed herself, not that it could be heard over the other screams emanating from around the room. Darcy's army had the room surrounded and no one seemed to know what to do on the other side.

"Oh, look at that, Daisy," Chase pushing her through several people and into a wall. He pressed up close to her and whispered in her ear. "Violet was right all along. Too bad everyone thought she was crazy."

"Get away from me, Chase," Daisy demanded.

Chase let out a booming laugh. "You are in _no_ position to be giving orders, Daisy." He bent forward and ran his teeth along her neck.

Tears began to drip from Daisy's eyes until she felt something push Chase off her. Marvel had come to her rescue and was now facing off against the rogue Specialist. "What are you waiting for, Daisy," Marvel said as he dodged an energy blast sent by Chase. "Transform."

"Right," Daisy said. "Time to go Enchantix!" A pink ribbon began to wrap around Daisy, forming a top that wrapped around the back of her neck, over her breasts, crossed just below them and wrapped around her back where it tied off. Several large pink flower petals formed a skirt and were each lined with green. Her hair became wavy, several light streaks grew down, and it settled on her shoulders. Her wings resembled those of a monarch butterfly, only sheer and green and pink rather than red and black.

"Pollen blast!" Daisy yelled, hitting Chase with an attack. The attack, however, was blocked.

"You'll have to do better than that, doll," Chase with a laugh before he blasted Marvel hard into the wall, knocking him out.

"Stay away from her," Helia demanded wrapping Chase up with his finger-ropey things.

"Or what?" Chase asked grabbing the bindings. He sent a shock of dark energy straight into Helia's body, causing the man to yell and lose his attack. He fell to the ground, passed out.

"Dad!" Daisy yelled running to his side. Chase began to approach. "Stay away from us!" She blasted him as he approached, but he was only slowed.

"What have you done to Count Joel?" Trend demanded when who she thought was her date morphed into Gorgo.

"He's simply asleep," Gorgo said with a laugh. He jumped at Trend, but she jumped out of the way.

"Enchantix!" she yelled and began to glow. A black tube top and a tight green skirt formed on Trend's body. Green stitching formed on the tube top and identical black stitching formed on the skirt. Her hair flew straight out and green streaks painted down several times before her hair settled on her shoulders. Her wings were sheer black with green circles coming off it every few inches.

"Satin wrap!" Trend yelled and pale green satin wrapped around Gorgo. For a moment, Trend smiled, thinking she had won. Then Gorgo ripped through the bindings and blasted at Trend. She began to dodge. "Okay, try this on for size. Wool itch!" Magic blasts that looked like balls of wool flew at Gorgo and began to make him itch. However, he ignored the annoyance and continued after Trend.

"Hello, Caleb," Krannert smiled pushing through the panicking people as he approached his son. "Be a good boy and do what Daddy says, alright."

"Stay away from him," Riven growled, stepping between Krannert and Caleb and holding a sword at Krannert's chest. Krannert laughed and pulled out a sword to meet Riven's. The two men began to battle, matching one another swing for swing. More so, however, they matched one another in passion of fighting. After several minutes, Krannert grew annoyed and used magic knocking Riven off his feet so he landed hard on his back.

"Riven!" Caleb called out in worry. The boy ran to the redhead's side, but Krannert grabbed his collar before he could make it all the way to Riven.

"Caleb, this man is evil, do you understand?" Krannert said.

"Please, Dad, let me go," Caleb cried, tears dripping from his eyes.

"I don't think so, son," Krannert said. He aimed his sword at Riven's throat, but was blasted back by Angel.

"I believe that Caleb made a request, Krannert," Angel said, forming another, larger attack. She was robin egg blue dress with a red ribbon around her waist and the ribbon ends flowed to the floor. Her hair was in a delicate bun and she wore a white gold tiara with rubies. Her wings looked to be made of pure gold and were shaped like a dragon's wings.

"If you throw that at me, you'll hit Caleb as well," Krannert said pulling his son in front of him as a shield.

"Coward!" Musa shouted and dove at Krannert, knocking into so hard that he dropped Caleb. Riven pulled the Caleb closer, then stood up. Musa, having transformed somewhere between tackling Krannert and the few seconds it took Riven to stand, stood in front of her husband and adopted son. She and Angel threw a converged attack at Krannert, but he deflected it using pure dark magic.

Stella and Bloom both could not transform. Stella was still too weak from having just given birth to triplets the day before and Bloom couldn't as she was too pregnant. Instead, they had to hide behind their respective husbands.

"We have to get to the babies," Stella cried as she spotted a clear path to the stairs. She began to run, Bloom right behind her. However, they were met at the top by one of Darcy's many minions. He usually would have been easy to take care of, but the two were both weakened. He held his palm out ready to blast the two women.

"Hey, pick on someone not defenseless," Tecna yelled jumping up and forming a firewall between her and her friends from the attacker. His attack bounced off the wall and hit him. With him down, Stella, Bloom, and Tecna ran out, heading to the room where the three new princesses were being watched by the hand picked nannies.

Flora and Layla were back to back fighting off a small horde of Darcy's minions. No matter how many they managed to fight off, a new stock of them always managed to pop up.

"We can't keep this up forever," Flora said when she wrapped up two men in her vines only for three more to then attack her.

"We only need to keep it up until we can break free," Layla said.

"I feel horrible about Violet now," Flora said, sadness in her voice. "We made her feel so wrong and she wasn't. She was the only one who would have been prepared for an attack like this."

"Duck down, girls," Nabu yelled from somewhere outside the circle of minions around the two. They glanced at one another before hitting the deck. Nabu sent a powerful blast at the men over the girls' heads. They stood back up when the attack had cleared. All the minions were now passed out.

"Thanks, Nabu," Layla said buzzing over the heads of the passed out men.

"No problem," Nabu said with a smile.

"Alpha Squad, apprehend and detain as many criminals as possible," Idale said.

"Maybe we should concentrate on protecting the guests," Mech said raising an eyebrow, but only for a moment as he was fighting at the same time.

"We need to catch them for questioning," Idale said.

"At the expense of the safety of the guests?" Mech questioned. "Sorry, but I cannot agree with you, Idale."

"This isn't the time to start disobeying orders, Mech," Idale said. "Remember what we discussed this morning."

"You are wrong in this case," Mech insisted. "We have a duty to protect the civilians first. Then we can concentrate on defeating the enemy." He turned in a battle against a warlock when he heard a yell rip through the air. "Celeste." He fought to try to get to her, but found his way blocked by too many of Darcy's evil minions.

"How about a Princess Celeste ice statue for your ball?" Icy laughed in Celeste's ear. "It wouldn't be a problem, and I'm sure that it would be a lovely decoration. All your guests would marvel at how you look in a coating of ice."

"I'm sorry, feeling bit weak as the clouds form in the sky blocking your precious sun?" Stormy asked with a cackle.

"What do you want?" Celeste cried. Tears were pouring down her face; she was heaving trying not to sob too hard.

"What do I want?" Darcy asked angrily. "What do I _want_!" she yelled the second time. "Oh, I don't know, _Princess Celeste_. How about eight years of my life back, or did you forget that you put me in a coma?"

Celeste shook her head as she weakly tried to escape. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" Darcy yelled. "Ha, I don't care if you really are or not." She grabbed Celeste's right wrist and ripped the black satin glove off Celeste's hand to reveal the Ring of Solaria.

"No!" Celeste yelled formed her hand into a fist so that Darcy couldn't get the ring off her finger.

Darcy snarled and slapped Celeste so hard that Icy and Stormy both lost her grip of the girl as she fell to the ground. "How dare you think to disobey me, Princess. You are in _no_ position of power here. Give me you ring."

"Uh, Darcy, didn't we already try that once when we were still in school?" Stormy asked.

Darcy, however, had grabbed Celeste's arm again and dug her nails into the princess's arm, making Celeste cry out loudly and loosen her fist. Darcy grabbed the ring and pulled it off Celeste's finger. "Not quite, sister," Darcy said tossing the ring into the air so that it became the Scepter. When Darcy caught it again, she fused it with black energy. From where she was holding the Scepter, it began to turn black. Celeste stared in horror as what used to be her most powerful weapon turned into a tool of darkness. She looked up, and was horrified by what she saw happening in the sky to what was left of the sun.

On Limphea, Violet was sitting in the shade of a weeping willow with a somber look on her face. She was watching her cousin Lily run around and fly her kite in the wind. The sun shone brightly on the child, making her brown hair shine with a golden sheen. Violet took a deep breath of the area, taking in the sweet aromas of the plant life surrounding her, and allowed the fresh breath to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes as her muscles all began to relax.

When she opened her eyes again, something was wrong. A shadow was falling over the land. Violet stood up and walked out from under the tree and watched the last few seconds as an eclipse occurred, covering the sun completely and darkness took the land.

"What's happening, Violet?" Lily asked, her voice trembling.

"Something bad," Violet said, holding out a hand for her cousin to take a hold. Lily pulled in her kite and grabbed onto Violet. The two began back to Rose's house.

"Mommy, something's happening to the sun," Lily cried.

"It has to be on Solaria," Violet said shaking her head as a few tears began to leak from her eyes. "I have to get back there."

"How?" Rose asked Violet.

"Anyway I can," Violet said. She ran to her stuff, pulled out a few dollars, then ran to the nearest transport station.

Brandon, Jr. fell to the ground after being hit and watched for a moment as the little bit of sun that could be seen through Stormy's dark clouds was suddenly blacked out. He pushed himself and noticed that just as Darcy's darkness finished spreading through the Scepter, the eclipse took over the whole sun. On the ground, not far from Darcy's feet, the color drained from Celeste's face. To his left, Marvel and Helia were both passed out while Daisy struggled against Chase. To his right, Trend was battling Gorgo and none of her attacks were at all effective. Past Celeste, Angel and Musa were fighting against Krannert. And, behind him, the IPRA Alpha Squad was debating whether it was better to follow Idale's orders or to agree with Mech.

Another familiar cry sounded not far from Brandon, Jr. and he watched as Trine dropped the phantoblade he had been holding and grab hold of his now bleeding arm. A familiar face of a criminal his team had apprehended during their junior year held two swords of diamond, one which was now dripping with Trine's blood. Trine's dark eyes grew darker as he looked up at his attacker. The man had been very active on Eraklyon, especially during Krannert's reign, but had been tucked away in jail for several years.

As the man tried to bring his other sword down on Trine, the boy kicked with all his might against the man, throwing him backwards into a crowd of Darcy minions. Trine saw the rest of the fighters and knew that he was on the losing side of the battle. He yelled as something hard hit him in the back and he fell to his knees. Another of the criminals on Eraklyon that his squad at Red Fountain had been responsible for his fall was attacking him. Now, however, he was on his knees, without a weapon, and with an injured arm. He was at the mercy of a crazy man.

"What do you have to say now, Trine?" the man asked. "Are you ready to die now? You know, jail wasn't very nice.

"Why do all the criminals directly blame me for their jail time?" Trine questioned. He wasn't even the Squad Leader, just an offensive strategist and a good fighter.

He cringed as the criminal began to swing, but there was no hit. Trine opened his eyes to see that Prince Brandon, Jr. had knocked the criminal away and was now standing in his place.

"Pick up your weapon, Trine," Brandon said blocking the attacks. "We're the closest to Celeste, so I think we have the best chance at saving her."

At the mention of Celeste, Trine grabbed his weapon and jumped to his feet, ready to fight to the death. "Let's go."

The two boys began to charge through the minions, just pushing through to get to the Solarian princess. Darcy, still standing over Celeste, cackled and spun the scepter, ready to bring it down on the princess. However, in mid-swing, Prince Brandon blocked the path and Trine swept the princess off her feet and out of the line of fire. He set her down so that she was in the center of a triangle between her father, King Sky of Sparks, and King Nabu of Tides.

"Are you okay?" Trine asked. "Are you hurt?"

Celeste shook her head. "It's all my fault, Trine, I should have been able to stop her, but I couldn't."

"No one blames you, Cel," Trine assured her, holding her close to his body. "There was nothing you could have done without knowing what was coming. You should have been warned, but you weren't."

"Stupid boy," Darcy growled and the scepter began to glow black as she prepared to attack. Angel, spotted what Darcy was about to do from the corner of her eye and would not stand for such an action against her boyfriend, or rather fiancée.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him," Angel yelled, blasting Darcy with her next attack and leaving Musa to handle Krannert alone. By this time, Flora was engaged in battle against Stormy and Layla against Icy so Angel had Darcy alone to handle.

"The new Dragon Fire, huh?" Darcy said with a smirk. "Wouldn't mind to possess that as well." She spun the scepter and fired a blast of darkness at Angel. Angel crossed her arms in front of her face for protection, but was still knocked to the ground.

"You'll never defeat me," Angel said, clenching her fists and flying back into the air, only to be shot again, this time unable to prepare for the blast so it knocked her against a far wall.

"I don't have to defeat you, _Princess_," Darcy said motioning to the battlefield. "The whole battle belongs to me." She stood tall, her presence making her seem three times her actual size. "Hurry up here and let's go."

Krannert smiled as Angel flew off to protect her Brandon. Fighting one Enchantix fairy was much easier than battling two. When Darcy was ready, he dove at Musa. She dodged, just as he wanted her to. He caught her long, black hair and spun her with her back to him and held the blade of a sword at her neck.

"Let her go!" Caleb yelled.

"If you come with me I will," Krannert said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Fine," Caleb said approaching the man.

"Don't, Caleb," Musa begged, but Caleb knew he wouldn't be hurt by the evil.

"Good," Krannert said when Caleb was too close to run. He threw his sword at Riven, slicing right into the red-haired man's side, then brought a knee to Musa's head, knocking her out. Caleb tried to run, but was too close to escape. Krannert grabbed Caleb's wrist with one hand and threw Musa over his other shoulder, bringing them both with him onto the ship he shared with the Trix.

Chase grew angry with Daisy's continued struggle against him. He wanted to knock the girl out so he could capture her already. His chance came when Angel hit the wall right behind him. Daisy acted quickly, catching her friend from plummeting to the ground by catching her with a vine and setting her down gently. However, in that time, she took her attention off Chase. When she returned it to him, he had powered up an attack too large for her to block or dodge that knocked her into a column. The column began to crack, but Daisy was out cold. Chase threw her over a shoulder and exited the room right between Icy and Stormy.

The dark warlock Gorgo was on his way to escape when the hero Idale blocked his path. It had been a long time since the two had fought. Since then, Idale had grown older, yet not wiser; rather, the specialist hadn't had a true challenge in years and had grown naïve. Gorgo, however, had grown much wiser and stronger. The two men battled, a battle of which hadn't been seen in years. Gorgo's powerful energy blasts sparking off Idale's powerful phantoblade before Idale charged at the man. Not prepared for Gorgo to use anything but pure power, Idale did not see the phantoblade handle in Gorgo's hand until the blade was activated and had pierced the man's stomach. Gorgo dropped the handle and disappeared through the nearest doorway along with a crowd of common criminals.

"Idale," several members of the squad kneeled by his side. The man, too weak from his injury, shook his head.

"You're still on duty, boys," he managed. He noticed Mech was finally following his orders in capturing the criminals that he could. "Follow Mech like you would follow me."

"Wait, you can't leave us, Idale," Jaquimo said. "You're the most talented specialist in all the universe."

"No, I'm nothing compared to Mech," Idale said. "Follow him and save the world."

Somewhere in the mayhem, something blasted the already cracking column helping to hold up the roof. The blast was powerful enough to break the column in half, sending it, and much of the roof tumbling down. The column was falling right in line to fall on the three members of the royal family still in the room. Trine pulled Celeste out of the way while the two Brandon's both dove in opposite directions. As the roof continued to fall, Flora, Layla and Nabu worked together to keep the larger pieces from falling on the innocents still trapped in the room, and the injured, or anyone, for that matter. They lived by the policy that it is better to allow a guilty man to live than an innocent to die. And their actions certainly proved that they followed that as several evil minions of Darcy scrambled out the doors after having been saved.

Holding up the scepter, Darcy sent a blast of dark energy at the palace, watching as what was left of the ballroom begin to crumble. She felt satisfied with the destruction her little intrusion on the ball had caused and walked into her ship, the hatch closing behind her and the thing began to take off.


	13. First Things First

**Once again, my usual message. Please review. Thanks.**

* * *

First Things First

The ballroom had been cleared of people, and limp bodies as well, just in time before it caved in. No one smiled but the criminals that the Alpha Squad had managed to detain in the last few minutes of the battle as they tried to escape.

"We will soon be free," one man cried. "Darcy will come and break us free."

Mech looked stony-eyed at the man. "Not if you're executed before she can return," he said, just to scare the man. He didn't have the authority to make that decision. Only the royal family did, and he knew that the Solarians were too peaceful and liberal to execute a man, no matter the crime.

There were cots brought out to the dining room where all the injured were staying as there were too many to bring to any other room in the palace. Around, Mech saw his father nursing a broken arm, sitting on a chair by a passed out Helia. Just a few cots down, Riven was having his stomach wrapped to prevent more bleeding from the slice in his side. He had tried to chase Krannert, but had fallen from the strain and the loss of blood. Marvel was passed out on a bed as well, and on the cot next to him, Angel lay stiffly from hitting the wall. Trend and Brandon were jumping between the two beds, trying to make sure that both were going to be okay. Trine was not far wrapping gauze around his arm to stop the bleeding.

Idale was in critical condition and all but Rodge and Mech of the Alpha Squad were by his side as a nurse was insisting that he needed surgery or he would for sure die. One thing was for certain; Idale wasn't giving any more orders for a while.

Mech approached his father. "Let me help with that, Dad," he said taking over wrapping the broken arm. "This will hurt, but it needs to be tight enough to hold the bone in place while it heals."

"Shouldn't you be with your squad?" Timmy asked before wincing as Mech continued to wrap the arm a lot tighter than Timmy would have.

"You're my father," Mech said. "The only thing I'd be able to do with Idale is watch. I haven't gone to medical school, remember."

Timmy nodded. "Have you seen your mother? She disappeared during the battle but I don't know where to."

"I believe she went with Bloom and Stella, to protected them," Mech said as he finished his father's bandages. He looked around. "I'll go find her. I want to find Celeste as well, make sure she's okay and everything."

Again, Timmy nodded. "I'm sure she will be."

"What do you mean I'm not granted access to the palace grounds right now!" Violet yelled as the Solarian Guard stopped her after she got off her transport. "My family is in there. I'm a close personal friend of Princess Celeste."

"No one is allowed access unless granted by the King," the guard said. "He said that he only wished for the teachers of Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain to be allowed in."

"I'm sure if he knew that I was out here, he'd grant me access," Violet said.

"We still cannot let you in, Miss."

Violet growled and clenched her fists.

"Then consider her my personal assistant for the afternoon," the voice of Miss Griffin sounded as the heads of the three school approached together. "After all, I need someone who knows the palace to show me to King Radius."

The guard nodded and allowed Violet and professors into the palace, stopping everyone else who tried to get into the grounds. Violet showed the heads to the King's meeting room, after thanking Miss Griffin profusely for letting her in, and then ran off to find her family.

She was directed to the dining room and almost cried immediately when she saw her mother leaning against Layla, tears pouring from her eyes. Violet shook slightly, then ran to her mother, throwing her arms around the crying woman. Upon seeing her daughter, Flora cried out and held her daughter closely.

"Oh, Violet, I'm so sorry," Flora cried. "We should have taken you more seriously and made sure that that man wasn't using a spell on his appearance."

"Where are Daisy and Dad," Violet asked after a moment.

"Your father is right here," Flora said bringing Violet to Helia's bedside. "Daisy, I fear, has been taken."

Violet clenched her fist and a bit of dark energy began to fizzle. "It must have been Chase." She looked at her father and placed a hand on his chest, just over his heart. Suddenly, she felt a surge of power, dark power, radiate from Helia's body and flow into her. Helia coughed and opened his eyes, as Violet was able to unknowingly pull the dark energy that had been used against her father without it affecting her.

"What happened?" Helia asked looking around, then sat bolt straight as he remembered. "Where's Daisy?"

"They took her," Flora cried as she threw her arms around Helia and sobbed.

Mech heard the cries of babies just outside the new nursery. It looked as if there had been a small battle, maybe a lesser minion of Darcy had tried to follow the two queens and Tecna, but nothing that wasn't easily handled by the fairy. He knocked lightly on the door, then opened it up. All three women were fine, just a bit shaken from the battle. Bloom and Stella were both holding a crying baby while Tecna was keeping an eye on the third baby, fast asleep in the middle crib.

"Oh, Mech," Tecna said and stood, ran to him, and held him tightly in her arms for a moment. "What's happened with the battle?"

"And why is the sun eclipsed?" Stella asked. She was rocking her baby and it wasn't helping. "Artemis hasn't made a peep, but Luna and Diana haven't stopped crying since we got here."

Mech bit his lip. He didn't know how much to tell them. "No one died, but there are a few people that we won't be able to tell about for a while. Helia's been hit with dark magic. Your husbands are both fine, and Dad has a broken arm. Angel's in a lot of pain from getting knocked around by Darcy, but nothing she won't recover from."

"And the eclipse?" Stella asked. She looked tired.

"Darcy stole Celeste's ring and infused it with dark magic," Mech said. Mech took a deep breath. "There's one more thing." The three women looked at him. "Krannert captured Caleb and Musa."

"What!" Mech was momentarily deaf after the reaction from his mother and the two women. The two babies were stunned for a moment, then began crying harder and Artemis in the third crib woke and began looking around.

Mech approached Bloom and took the sobbing baby from her so that she could run to the dining room to see how Angel was and sob in her husband's arms about Musa. The baby, Diana apparently, immediately stopped crying and looked at Mech.

"How did you…?" Bloom began, but shook her head. "Never mind."

As soon as Bloom was out the door, Celeste walked in, looking heartbroken and as if she had been sobbing. Mech knew she had probably been sobbing nonstop until she walked into the room.

"What was the yelling about?" Celeste asked. She spotted Mech for a moment, but then turned away from him and took Luna from her mother's arms and began hushing the baby. Eventually, Luna stopped crying and settled for sucking on a pacifier that Celeste snatched from the crib.

"I have to go," Stella said. "Musa's been taken." She grabbed Tecna's wrist and pulled the woman with her to see the damage done for herself.

Celeste kept her eyes on Luna, but Mech couldn't stand it. He lightly placed the now sleeping baby into the empty crib. Celeste was keeping her eyes so trained on everything else that he assumed she'd want him gone. However, just as he reached the doorknob, she spoke.

"Don't go, Mech." He stopped and turned to her as she placed Luna into the final crib. "I don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to get someone else, like Trend, to keep you company?"

Celeste shook her head. "Mech, I know you still love me, so why can't you just admit it so we can be happily ever after?"

"Celeste, aren't you forgetting about a few things?" Mech asked. "Like Trine, and the fact that I still have seven years of Alpha Squad service to complete."

Celeste shook her head. "I don't care, Mech. You punched Trine because you still love me. I want you to prove it to me, Mech."

"Are you sure, Celeste?"

"Yes, Mech."

Mech stared at Celeste. For a moment, it was all he could do. Then Mech grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. He loved how she felt in his arms, how kissing her felt correct. He hadn't felt as if he had done anything so perfectly correct since he had given Celeste her locket. Celeste's arms wrapped around the back of his neck and he held her close, even after they broke the kiss. "I love you more than words can describe, Celeste."

Celeste moved back just enough so that she could look at him and smiled. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back and her body became limp. "Cel!" Mech freaked and held her body, keeping her from collapsing to the floor. He picked her up and carried her to a couch in the room, placing her down lightly. She was breathing and Mech calmed down realizing that Celeste had just fainted. Mech sighed and ran a hand against her cheek, staring down at her. He then frowned at how pale she was, and he looked out the window at the eclipse, knowing that she would need to go somewhere where the sun wasn't blocked if she was going to survive until Darcy's spell could be undone. Placing one last kiss on Celeste's cheek, Mech walked into a hall where a servant was approaching with three bottles to feed the babies. He explained Celeste's presence and then he had to leave to find the Alpha Squad and speak with them finally. He hadn't since during the battle and he figured he was in trouble.

King Radius and all the teachers of the three schools of Magix sat in his meeting room, discussing the situation and how best to solve it. The rest of the kings that had been fighting against Krannert were coming, but they had nothing from any of the criminals they had caught yet.

"If we have nothing when the other kings and generals arrive, we will not be able to gain support. We have no clue where Darcy and the rest of the criminals escaped to." King Radius was ranting.

"If I may be so bold to say, we have been unable to get any of them to talk because none of us lost anyone we are emotionally connected with," Miss Griffin said. "But, if we were to let someone who had a family member hurt or, more likely, abducted interrogate without someone to hold them back, the pure fury that that person may carry in his or her eyes may make the prisoners fear that person more than we ever could."

"We cannot allow Riven to interrogate any of the prisoners," Saladin said. "He will not ask, he will just kill."

"I wasn't thinking about Riven," Miss Griffin said. "I was thinking Violet."

"No one is going to show fear of a fairy," Codatorta said.

"You don't know Violet very well, do you?" Griselda asked. Codatorto shook his head. "Yeah, well, she scares me and I'm the headmistress of her school."

"Not if she transfers back to Cloud Tower for her last school year, where she belongs," Miss Griffin said with a cheeky smile.

"That plan may actually work," Saladin said. He turned to Radius.

"Do whatever you have to to get those criminals to talk," the king said.

Violet was led to the dungeons by the Solarian royal guards. The guards turned off all the security cameras so that whatever Violet did, it would never be known outside the dungeons. After handing her the keys to the different cells, the guards left and stood outside the door, in case a criminal tried to run. Violet paced up and down the aisle, ignoring the cat calls the prisoners were throwing at her. She finally stopped outside the cell of a man who looked powerful and decided, _Beat him up and let the others do that talking_. She opened the cell and walked in.

"Hey, Golanzo, it looks like she likes you," the criminal in the next cell over said with a whistle.

Violet smirked and lightly wove her hand around. Suddenly, a dark vine shot up out of the ground and wrapped around the other guy tightly. The other prisoners stared in horror as the vine wound tighter and tighter. The man was screaming as several bones were heard cracking. When a few tears appeared on the man's face, Violet had the vines stop and just drop him with a loud thud. She then turned to the guy in the cell she had stepped into.

"Wanna talk?" she asked. He just stared at her. "It's Golanzo, right?"

"That's right."

"I know, you're looking at me, thinking, why would a little fairy be sent to question you, right? Well, Lanzo… it's okay if I call you that, right?" He nodded stiffly. "Well, Lanzo, one of the men you were attacking this castle with, specifically a boy named Chase just a year or two older than I am, almost killed my father, almost killed a good friend, and abducted my sister! Darcy also thought it was funny to humiliate me and make me think I was crazy! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Upset?" Golanzo guessed.

"No," Violet said, her eyes growing darker, dark energy sparking off her body, and a dark aura growing around her whole body. As the darkness she carried grew, she became more powerful and she transformed into her witch form, wearing a purple and black outfit "If I was upset, I'd be crying. Do you see any tears in my eyes?"

"No."

"Correct. I am, by no means upset. I am angry. Very angry. The last time I was slightly angry, I didn't talk to a soul in my family for a week. Now, I love my family, so that was me being extremely kind. I don't give a shit about you, Lanzo. So, if you don't talk, I will put you through more pain than your friend with the broken bones and it will happen over a much slower period. You will have roots digging their way through your body between your muscles and skin. Plant spores will make your brain their home. You will be begging for death. And, I love to see men beg. Beg for your life and tell me what I want to know, Lanzo."

"I'll tell you," Golanzo said falling to his knees. "Anything I can. What do you want to know?"

"Where did they run to?" Violet asked in a low voice so no one else could hear.

"A wandering planet called Delos. It is near the Hysteria Galaxy right now, heading between Paranoia and Narotica."

Violet smiled slowly. "Is that all you have to tell me, Lanzo?"

Golanzo shook his head and continued to spill everything he knew.

"We've learned, confidently, from one of the apprehended criminals that Darcy's fortress on the planet Delos is near the North tip. The criminals are scattered about the area in a five-mile radius and the prison where they will be keeping anyone they captured is five miles out from the back of Darcy's fortress. Krannert is living in a house directly east of Darcy, Icy and Stormy are sharing Darcy's fortress. The security system includes cameras, watch dogs, security guards…" Mech was presenting everything Violet had learned from Golanzo. Violet sat in the back of the room, only staying because Rodge was holding her tightly. The kings of all the planets were impressed with the knowledge they had gained, and no one had to know about the man in the body cast.

"So, what's the plan, Mech?" Cornelius, his teammate, finally asked.

"Well," Mech took a deep breath. "Our first step is rescuing those that were captured. That would be Musa, Caleb, and Daisy. No one else is reported missing, and all those that the criminals were being disguised as have been found."

"How do we rescue them?"

"I've got Daisy," Violet said from the back. "I'll take her place because the eclipses around the galaxies are only strengthening me."

"And Alpha team will be going in to rescue the other two," Mech said. "Under cover, of course. Once they're safe and rescued, we concentrate on building our defenses while our injured heal."

That seemed to satisfy everyone. Well, everyone but Mech himself. His mind was still dwelling on Celeste. She had woken up earlier, but her brother had restricted access to see her to family, Angel, and Trend. Mech knew it was to keep Trine out of the room, as Brandon, just as Daisy had, felt that Trine was untrustworthy, at least when it came to Celeste. Mech was more concerned with the pressure Celeste would be under when Trine did get in to see her finally. Would she tell Trine that she didn't want to be with him? Would the pressure and anxiety of seeing him cause her to pass out again?

He left the room once he was finished explaining the plan and found Trend. She, along with a few other ladies, had been working effortlessly to see how far the eclipses had spread. Without finding a planet with sun, most of the fairies wouldn't survive much longer. Violet was one of a kind, feeding off the dark magic rather than weakening. Trend, having spent a year at Cloud Tower, could withstand it, but not forever.

"Any luck?"

"None," Trend said hanging up the phone. "No known realm that any of us can think of has a sun shining."

"I can think of one that probably won't be affected," Queen Bloom said as she passed by. "Can you let me make a call?"

"Sure," Trend said handing Bloom the phone.

Bloom dialed a number and waited a moment. "Hi, Mom, I have a question… Is the sun shining there?" There was a pause. "I know it's a weird question, but there's been a crisis in, well, the magical realms of the universe." Another pause. "Great! You can finally see Angel now that she's grown up. We'll be there soon. Bye." Bloom hung up. "Earth has a sun."

"Earth?" Trend asked. "But, isn't that a no magic zone?"

"Right now, that might be the safest place," Mech said. "Plus, if Celeste doesn't get some sun she's not going to be able to last."

"Stella's going to need sun as well," Bloom said. "I'll go get her and we can use a portal to get there. Her years in Shadowhaunt built up a resistance, but still…"

"Don't wait up," Mech said. "When we've rescued Daisy, we'll send her your way."

Celeste had been moved to her own room and Trend was helping her to pack for Earth. When Stella had told her to pack one bag, Celeste knew that it was serious, so she needed Trend's help to get her stuff together. Trend helped pick out two pairs of shoes and three outfits that would fit in the one bag she was allowed.

"Sit down, Celeste," Trend said when she noticed that Celeste's skin was looking an off color. "You really need to rest, okay?"

Celeste nodded and sat down at her vanity. She grabbed her basics bag of make up and held it out for Trend to pack. After all, it was one thing to go away with out her entire collection of make-up, but to go without her favorite lipgloss, black eye-liner, mascara, and cover-up, that was just ridiculous. Then, Celeste spotted something she couldn't survive without, at least not until she knew that Mech had gone on his mission and returned safely. She grabbed her locket and put it back on.

"Trend, could you do me one more favor?" Celeste asked as Trend placed Celeste's bag on her bed, zipped and ready to go.

"Sure," Trend said.

"Can you send Mech here quickly? I need to talk to him before it's too late."

Trend nodded and left the room. When Mech arrived ten minutes later, he was fully dressed in his mission uniform. Celeste smiled slightly, thinking that he was more handsome than she could remember, despite how that uniform had almost ruined their lives.

"Don't forget to come back to me," Celeste said as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Wouldn't think of it," Mech said bending forward and kissing her lightly on the lips. He took her hand. "I think your love is going to keep me alive out there, Cel."

Outside the door, Trine sighed, upset that Celeste had chosen Mech, and that he had allowed her to. What was it about Mech that he didn't have?


	14. Mission to Delos

**Okay, so I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I'm sorry, life got really busy really fast. And I wanted to finish the chapter I was working on before I posted this. I have 1-2 more chapters to write, which means 3-4 more chapters in this story. Thanks for waiting and here's to you!**

* * *

Mission To Delos

For the first time in history, the Alpha Squad was bringing non-IPRA members on a mission. If they were going to survive this mission, they needed the best, and the best pilot that the universe had to offer was Prince Brandon, not IPRA's Jacquimo. As well, they needed someone who could fool everyone on the planet into thinking that she was Daisy, and since disguise spells could be undone, Violet was the only one who could fill the position, granted her hair, make-up, and clothes would have to become what Daisy had on, but Violet knew a spell that would switch what they had on. So, as long as Violet didn't transform and acted like her sister, she wouldn't be found out, unless Darcy tried to kill her with dark magic and Violet got stronger instead of weaker, but as they knew that Chase had taken Daisy for his own pleasure, they didn't think that would happen.

As they approached the planet, cloaking went up, shields went up, and dark energy repelling shields went up, even though those wouldn't help anyone until Daisy was onboard, but at least she wouldn't have to wait until they were clear of the planet before she could start recovering.

They landed in a clearing of a forest and sent out two scouting groups: one to find where Caleb and Musa were being held, one to find where Daisy was being held. Violet and Brandon waited in the ship, the dark fairy a little impatiently compared to the pilot.

Mech and Rodge were searching for the dungeon where Daisy would be captive. It was important that they rescue her fastest because Caleb would not be hurt and it was doubtful that Krannert would actually hurt Musa while trying to get her to submit to him. The prison was easy to find once they were clear of Darcy's fortress, and there was only one cell occupied with no guards. Mech kept a lookout, making sure that Daisy was not taken anywhere new, while Rodge went to retrieve Violet.

However, while they were gone, a minion stumbled upon their ship. Immediately, Violet and Brandon knew it meant trouble. Violet caught the man before he could rush to the city and wrapped him tightly in vines, leaving him hanging upside down and just his nose and eyes open.

"What is that?" Rodge asked pointing at the man when he returned to the ship for Violet.

"A poor, unfortunate soul who almost thought he could get away," Violet said. "But, now he won't be telling Darcy that a ship has landed here to take back her son and a few other prisoners." She smiled at Rodge, though it didn't spread to her eyes. Rodge just sighed. He felt bad that Violet's eyes were no longer carrying her happiness. Instead, he began to lead her to the prison that held Daisy.

"I don't know how you're going to get in the cell," Mech said when Violet and Rodge arrived at the prison. "But, there is no one guarding right now, so now is when we have to move."

"Right," Violet nodded. The three went into the prison and found Daisy's cell, as it was the only one occupied. Conveniently for Violet, the lock was one that could be undone with dark magic. She unlocked it, waking a passed out Daisy.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked. Her hair was messed up, her dress, which was still the one she had worn to the ball, was torn in a few places, and she was missing a shoe.

"Saving you," Violet said. She grabbed her sister's wrist and quickly chanted a spell she had learned at Cloud Tower. In a flash, they were in each other's clothes.

"Wait, you're staying?" Daisy asked. She was shaky on her feet.

"Someone has to," Violet said. She quickly got on her toes and kissed Rodge fiercely. "Thanks for helping me to see what I needed to."

"But…" Daisy said.

"Darkness can withstand darkness when light in unavailable," Mech said softly, repeating the words of the fortuneteller at the festival.

Violet pushed them all out of the cell and closed the cage before there could be any more arguments. "Unless you want to go get Darcy to ask her to release me, I'm going to be in here as long as Chase wants you, Daisy."

"But you're not me," Daisy said.

"But I can act weak and drained," Violet said. "I can act it, when I'm not really. It's safer for you if you go recover and regain your strength."

Daisy nodded and grabbed Violet's hand through the cell for a moment. "If they try to hurt you, fight back."

Violet nodded. _I won't because then they will know that I'm not you, Daisy. If they discover me, they will go after you, and I don't want you hurt any more than you already are._

The three left the prison and returned Daisy to the ship and inside where the dark energy reflectors helped her to gain enough strength to simply stand on her own after a while.

After not seeing their daughter in over a decade and a half, Bloom's parents were thrilled when a portal opened in their house and several fairies stepped through. Bloom and Angel were first. The adopted grandparents knew Angel for who she was immediately, seeing Bloom's eyes in the girl. They were also pleasantly surprised to find out that Bloom was expecting another child in the future, though they made Bloom promise that she would keep in better contact and visit more often with her new family. They also recognized Stella, who was carrying one of her three babies. Techna and Flora, who came next, held the other two. Celeste was the next through, exhausted and supported by Layla, the last through the portal before it closed. The journey through the portal was enough to take all of Celeste's energy.

"What's happened?" Mike asked Bloom after all the other girls were settled for the mean time. They had taken out a few hotel rooms at the closest inn, but the girls needed to rest first.

"An apocalypse," Bloom said dully. "Remember Stella's scepter?"

Her parents nodded. "Well, it was passed on to her daughter, but Darcy, a witch with the powers of darkness, stole it and used it to create dark magic eclipses over the entire universe. The dark magic was exhausting us when we weren't even fighting, especially young Celeste. And Stella's newborns… it is just too dangerous there right now. The best rescue teams are working to retrieve those captured by Darcy, but who knows if it will work."

Mike and Vanessa looked at one another. Bloom could see their true intentions, knowing that her parents were both relieved that Bloom was alive, but feared that Darcy might come after her on Earth. They also didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that Bloom was back in Gardenia.

"We'll be safe here for the mean time," Bloom ensured her parents. "But, eventually, I will have to go back."

"We figured as much," Vanessa said.

"But, I think that we should use this time to meet Angel," Mike said. "Who knows when we will be able to see her again?" _Or if we'll see her again._

"I promise you will," Bloom responded to her father's soul.

Mike and Vanessa had known that the war against Krannert was what had kept them from hearing from Bloom for fourteen years, but hadn't know that Bloom had been a prisoner until Angel told them what it was like growing up without her parents around. "I mean, it was a horrible thing to have to live through," Angel said. "But, I'm almost glad it happened. It's kept me level-headed and I know what truly has value because of it. Like, I'd trade half my wardrobe to have been able to come here for the winter holidays every year instead of keeping safe from Krannert. Who knows what I'd have been like if I had been raised without fearing Krannert and wanting my family more than anything." She slowly ran a finger along one of the side tables. "It's nice to see that your house hasn't changed much."

"You've been here before?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, um, funny story, but yeah, I kind of have been here before," Angel said, before explaining how she went into the past to escape Krannert. "I wish I could do that again right now to get help for this whole crisis."

"Not all problems can be solved by tricking teenage me to follow you to the future, Angel," Bloom said giving her daughter a stare.

"Sorry, Mom," Angel said.

"But we needed the laugh," Mike ensured the two fairies. His soul agreed.

When Musa woke up, she was not surprised to find herself in a bedroom decorated in all black. She was, however, surprised that she was still in her dress from the ball and that her hair, horribly messed up from the battle, hadn't been fixed by any servants. Krannert always took time to make sure that she was up to his standards and that she was absolutely beautiful. She pushed herself into the sitting position, but froze when she heard a creaking from the window.

"Musa?" the voice of a man asked. "Please tell me this is the correct room. If not, this mission is a failure."

"Yes, this is Musa. Who are you?"

"My name is Jacquimo," the man said. "I work for Alpha Squad. I'm here to rescue you."

Musa walked to the window and saw Jacquimo was floating about ten feet off the ground. Standing guard was another member of the Alpha Squad, and a third was approaching carrying a bundled form of Caleb. Musa took Jacquimo's hand and he floated her to the ground.

Musa felt weak as they began to make their way through the city back towards the ship. Just as they were passing out of the city, the alarms began going off.

"Hurry up," Jacquimo yelled. "They've discovered someone's missing. Time to change from sneaking to running."

They began running and deflecting blasts from the enemies. Musa took Caleb and Jacquimo led them to the ship while Cornelius and Lax tried to hold the minions off. Arriving at the ship, Mech, Daisy, and Rodge stumbled out of the forest as well.

"Don't ask about him," Rodge said nodding toward the vines holding the man still. "Get on board, and Daisy, you need to hide."

"Wait, we need to take him," Mech said and began cutting down the vines that held the man still.

"Why?"

"Because, he'll tell them we switched Daisy and Violet," Mech said. Rodge and Jacquimo began helping Mech, and as soon as the vines fell, they dragged the man onto the ship. Mech then had Daisy use all the power she could muster to force the vines to disappear into the ground. Cornelius and Lax came bursting through the trees and boarded. Brandon already had the engines started, so he closed the hatch and took off, dodging all shots made at the craft.

"Daisy?" Musa asked looking at the nature fairy. "Why are you dressed like Violet?"

"We switched places," Daisy said, wiping a few tears off her face. "Because she can live through the dark magic, and I would have quickly died."

The ship made a sharp turn to the right, causing everyone to grab onto something as the man still in wrapped tightly in vines, just rolled across the floor. Caleb grabbed onto Musa and she held him tight.

"Don't worry, Caleb, we're getting out of here and then Riven will protect us from Darcy and Krannert from now on."

"Actually, you're going to Earth as soon as we get back to Solaria," Mech said. "To build up your strength. The rest of the Winx Club is already there, along with Angel and Celeste and Stella's babies."

"And you're staying here?" Daisy asked.

"Someone has to try to keep Darcy from growing any stronger," Mech said. "That's what the Alpha Team is here for."

"And Mech's mission leader as long as Idale is down," Rodge said. He raked his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe that we left Violet there."

"It's information we know that they don't," Mech said. "If we hadn't left her, they would know Daisy's with us. This way, we have something on them."

Diaspro took a deep breath as she stared at the lake behind the palace of Eraklyon. Since the suns of every realm were suddenly in an eclipse of dark power, fairies had been growing weaker. She took another deep breath, trying to overcome the darkness long enough to get to the palace at the very least. However, the darkness seemed to be growing.

Then she recognized it. Not all the darkness came from the eclipse. She turned around and was faced with the man Krannert had sent to try to destroy her many times during his reign. Gorgo smiled as he drew a long knife from his belt and took a step toward her.

"Keep away from me!" Diaspro yelled at the top of her lungs. She took a step back, but was at the edge of the lake.

"What are you going to do?" Gorgo questioned, the malicious smile still on his face. "My troop has already taken down all the palace guards and will have the king and queen captured before they will be able to call for help."

Diaspro turned and ran along the edge of the lake as quickly as she could, kicking off her heels for more speed. She could see dark minions coming at her from the side. She pulled her phone from her bag and dropped the bag to hopefully trip Gorgo. She dialed as she ran, speed-dialing the one person on her phone not on Eraklyon.

Trine was sitting on the steps of the Solarian palace when Trend found him and took a seat next to him. "What's wrong, Trine?"

Trine turned to the Popularis princess. "As if you don't know, Trend. Think on it, why don't you."

Trend turned her green eyes up in thought. "Well, last year, one of your teammates turned out to be a traitor, even though everyone actually thought it was you. Now Marvel, one of your best friends, is badly injured. Celeste is sick—"

"Sickly in love with Mech," Trine grumbled.

"Oh, you found out about that…"

"Was she planning on telling me sometime, or was she hoping that I'd be around to protect her for the rest of time?"

"No, but it's not convenient right now to tell you," Trend said. "She has other things on her mind than you."

"Like Mech."

"Like_Darcy_."

Suddenly, Trine's phone began to ring in his pocket. He looked at it for a moment, before flipping it open and bringing it to his face. "What is it, Mom?"

Huffing and out of breath, Diaspro replied to her son, "Gorgo and an army has invaded Eraklyon, Trine. Send help."

"Mom?" There was nothing more as the line when dead.

The worried look on Trine's face frightened Trend. She had never seen him actually afraid. "What's happening?"

"I have to go," Trine said running into the palace. He was desperately searching for Sky. He couldn't fight alone, but he couldn't raise an army either.

"Hey, what's with the attack force grouping?" Brandon, Jr. asked when he landed the ship back on Solaria.

"Eraklyon's under attack," Trend said as the passengers crawled off the ship. "Quick, Daisy, Musa, you have go to Earth where there's no eclipse."

"I can't go," Musa said. "Krannert will stay looking for me no matter where I go. In order to keep Earth safe, I cannot go there."

"Then stay here," Brandon, Jr. said. "Where you'll be safe." Brandon then turned to Trend. "Who all is going to Eraklyon?"

"Right now? Trine, obviously. King Sky, your father, I am, a small army that can be spared for the mean time. Not too many of us. We're all trying to hold off and wait until we can go to Delos and stop Darcy."

Trine walked out, ready for battle. Sky and Brandon, Sr. were right behind him. Trine narrowed his eyes at the group in general, but they all knew it was directed at Mech.

"Let's hurry up, Trine," Sky said placing a hand on the Eraklyon boy's shoulder. "We can't waste any more time."

Trine nodded and walked onto the ship prepared to fly to Eraklyon.

"You'll need a skilled pilot," Brandon, Jr. said walking up to his father and Sky.

"Yes, but we need you to wait until the girls have gained their strength back so you can fly them to Delos," Sky said.

"Then I will fly you to Eraklyon," Jaquimo said. "After all, we need to stop dark forces wherever they are attacking right now. Not just focus on Delos."

"He's right," Mech nodded. "Lax, can you go with him as well? Help drive back the forces there."

Lax nodded and he and Jaquimo headed toward the ship with Sky and Brandon, Sr. Trend waved to the group that had just returned, hugged Daisy, and then followed the group.

"Cornelius, I'm placing Musa under your protection, okay? Daisy, we need to get you to Earth now," Mech continued to hand out orders. "Rodge, you find out how the recoveries are going of all the injured. Cornelius, take Musa and Caleb to see Riven."

"What about you?" Rodge asked.

"I'm going to see what I can discover from our new prisoner about Darcy's plans."

"Aside from destroying all good energy and taking over the universe?" Rodge questioned. "I think she's pretty much got that covered."

"Not amusing, Rodge," Mech said. "Help Daisy to the portal, then close it so that it may only be opened from the other side."

"Right-o," Rodge nodded and helped the exhausted Daisy to the portal.

Musa and Caleb walked into the dining room and were shocked by the number of people still in beds. She recognized Marvel still passed out in a bed. And Helia was sitting on one, as the nurses insisted that just because he felt better, it didn't mean he didn't need a lot more rest. And then she saw Riven.

"Oh, Riven, you're alright," she cried and ran to hug him. She threw her arms around him and he embraced her, even as he cringed as his stitches pulled.

"Hey, what did we tell you, sir," a near-by nurse scolded him for having hugged Musa so tightly. He rolled his eyes.

"Riven," Caleb yelled and crawled onto his cot to hug him.

"You two don't know how worried I was about you," Riven said pulling Caleb close and burying his face in Musa's hair.

"Hey, we weren't going to be hurt," Musa said placing a hand on Riven's face and looking at the bandages around his stomach. She lightly ran her other hand down his side where Krannert's sword had torn into him. "The last thing I remember is Krannert's sword lodging itself in you, Riven."

"It just tore through flesh," he said. "It wasn't even life threatening."

"I'll take it that the mission was successful?" Helia asked. His eyes shared happiness and guilt.

Musa nodded. "Oh, rush to the portal so you can catch Daisy before she goes through. She must be worried for you, Helia."

Helia nodded and walked quickly to where the portal was.

"Oh, Daisy…" Violet bit her lip as she heard Chase's voice and footsteps approaching her. She pulled her memories of him molesting her not more than a few days earlier to her mind and pulled fear from them, rather than hatred. By the time he reached the cell, she had a few tears already falling from her eyes and most of her face was hidden behind her knees, which she had pulled to her body. "I'm glad to see you're still here."

"Where else could I have gone?" Violet asked quietly. "I'm locked in here."

"Yes, but Mech and his friends thought it would be fun to come and rescue Musa and Caleb. Interesting how they didn't come for you. I guess you're not important."

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reading. Please review. **

** Coming up next chapter: **

**The fight on Eraklyon  
Earth boys hitting on Celeste  
And Brandon, Jr. and Timmy visit Earth  
**


	15. Ready For War

**I just felt like posting another chapter because I wrote five and a half pages straight yesterday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ready for War

"That's right, fairy, build up as much power as you can, because in the end, I'm going to steal it all from you," Gorgo laughed as Diaspro fired every attack she knew at the man. She was standing, very carefully, on a boat in the middle of the lake because she didn't have enough power to fly anymore. Gorgo was taunting her, allowing her to stay on the boat, but not leaving the lake area so that she couldn't escape. Now, having grown slightly bored, he was walking across the water, levitating just an inch above it, and approaching her.

"I won't allow you to," Diaspro said firing several attacks at Gorgo in a row. They hit him, but didn't even slow him down.

When Gorgo was within three feet of the boat, Diaspro dove into the water and began swimming as best she could toward the closest shore. Gorgo frowned but continued after her. Just as Diaspro reached the shore, a ship landed not far from the lake.

"I see that my second wave of minions has arrived," Gorgo said with a smile.

Diaspro began running, but was weighed down by the water in her hair and clothes, and the fact that she was wearing her fairy heels again. Gorgo was chasing her and quickly gaining on her.

Suddenly, she heard a levabike coming from the side, and the next thing she knew, she was pulled on and the driver was headed to the castle. She gripped tightly, not even knowing who had picked her up, but knowing that if she fell off, she'd be a goner. The driver pulled his helmet off and looked back. He then handed it to her.

"Trine," Diaspro cried happily and held him closer.

"Put on the helmet, Mom," Trine said as he began dodging through trees.

"What about you?"

"It'll give me a good reason not to crash," Trine said as a wall of Gorgo's minions came into view. He reached to his belt and pulled out his phantoblade as Diaspro pulled the helmet on and continued to hold tightly to her son.

However, before Trine could even reach the line of minions, several colorful blasts threw many of them back and began wrapping them in brightly colored ribbons, leaving just a few for Trine to cut down, which he took the opportunity gladly. Trend flew in behind them, but she looked like the battle was already wearing her down.

In the throne room, Brandon, Lax, and Sky, along with several other soldiers, were battling the minions and attempting to help free the captured royals. Trine finally stopped the levabike.

"Good job, biking through the royal palace," Trend said landing next to him. Trine noticed as her wings began to shrink slightly.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Fine why?" She took a deep breath.

"Duck," Diaspro yelled and pulled both Trend and Trine to the ground.

Several attacks flew over their heads. Trine looked up and then charged at the villain that had attacked him. Trend was right behind him, until she felt a wave of exhaustion and her Enchantix powers disappeared, leaving her in her Winx form.

"That is so not cool," she shook her head and shot an attack at a man charging at her. She began battling, and was quickly thrown to the ground. Thinking quickly, Trend did the one thing that she thought would help her. "Charmix!"

With the increase of power, Trend shot the man away from her. When she got back to the air, she suddenly had an idea. She called upon almost all her power, then yelled loudly and spun around. When she stopped, everyone was wrapped up in ribbons, good guys and bad. A second later, she snapped her fingers and all the ribbons on the good guys disappeared.

"What happened to you?" Trine asked.

"Too exhausted to keep my Enchantix form," Trend explained.

"Let's get out of here," Sky said.

"Where's everyone else?" Trine asked jumping back on his bike with his mom.

"They went to free the Eraklyon guard," Brandon said.

"Come on, everyone," Sky called and began out the room, leaving all the bad guys tied up in the throne room for Gorgo to find.

Celeste sighed as she was sitting on the park bench not far from the hotel where Bloom's parents had taken out a few rooms for the Winx Club. The sun was shining down on her, Mech's mission to Delos had been a success and Daisy had safely arrived on Earth not too much earlier that morning. She wasn't paying attention to anything but the sunrays and didn't realize that someone had taken a seat next to her on the bench until she felt someone touch her arm.

"Huh?" She looked at the boy sitting next to her. "Hello."

"Hey," he smiled at her she immediately knew that he was checking her out.

"I'm sorry, but if you're about to ask me about myself and try to ask me out, I'm not interested," Celeste said standing up.

"Let me guess," the guy was following her. "You've already got a boyfriend. Sorry, Hun, but he's got nothing on me. Just give me a chance to prove it."

Celeste sighed, knowing that this guy was not going to leave her alone soon. She quickly came up with something that she hoped would scare him off. She turned to him with a smile. "Boyfriend? No. I'm not so interested in any boys. I'm into girls, and I've already got a hot girlfriend." The guy just stared at her as she waved perkily at him and turned away.

"You so have been hanging around Violet way too much," Angel said coming to Celeste's side a few seconds later having heard the guy and Celeste talking.

"You know, that guy is going to assume you're my girlfriend," Celeste said to Angel.

"Let him," Angel said. "I mean, girlfriend, sister-in-law… not too far off, is it?"

Celeste laughed. "Just a bit, Angel."

"How would Trine feel if he knew you were telling guys that you're a lesbian?"

Celeste looked at Angel oddly. "Why'd you bring up Trine?"

Angel frowned. "Because you've been very close to him for the past week and he's head over heels for you."

Celeste bit her lip. "Well, it's not like I'm actually dating him or anything, Angel. I'm, well…" she reached up and touched her locket. "I'm kind of back with Mech, actually."

"Oh… does Trine know this?"

Celeste shook her head. "Not unless Trend or Mech tells him. I didn't even tell Brandon, Angel. But, Mech's the only guy I know I can ever really be with. He's the guy I kept hoping would be with me this whole week."

Angel turned back to the direction they were headed. "That's really not fair, Celeste. I mean, I know Trine's an ass half the time, but he's still, well, he actually likes you a lot. And, he saved your life when Darcy was attacking."

"But I don't love him," Celeste said. "I love Mech." A few tears began to drip from Celeste's eyes and, a second later, she took off running to the hotel with Angel just staring on.

"Please tell me you just broke up with her and I have a chance with one of you," the guy said coming up next to Angel. Angel frowned and smacked the guy.

Angel walked into Celeste's hotel room a little later after Stella gave her the key card. Celeste was curled into a ball and crying. Angel walked over to her and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it around to soothe Celeste.

"It's okay, Celeste," Angel said in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Celeste nodded. "I know." She was quiet for a moment, before she turned to Angel. "Are you a virgin?"

Angel cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"

"An easy one, actually," Celeste replied.

"Well, I'm dating your brother, and have only ever dated your brother," Angel said. "And you want to know now if I've ever had sex." Celeste only nodded. "Well, yes, I am a virgin. Why do you ask?"

Celeste sighed. "I had sex with Trine a few nights ago."

Angel's eyes went wide. "When did you have that much privacy?"

"The night before my sisters were born," Celeste said. "After the sun went down, he came to my room and it kind of just happened."

"That doesn't 'just happen'," Angel said.

"Well, we were kissing, and that led to the next thing, and that led to the next thing, and soon, I was giving him permission to enter me," Celeste said. She wiped her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Angel promised.

Celeste looked at Angel. "After Trine left, I cried for about an hour, wishing it had been Mech. It's just that, well, Mech left me feeling empty inside and Trine was filling that hole. But, after that, I realized that as much as Trine was trying to help me, I was still empty inside. And, when Mech punched Trine—"

"Mech punched Trine?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, after my sisters were born," Celeste said. "But, when Mech got all jealous, I kind of felt a little bit of happiness. Just, knowing that Mech still loved me."

Angel sighed. She hugged Celeste. "I still think it's not fair to Trine, but I'll get over it, I suppose."

"Thanks, Angel."

"Don't move," Brandon said when Marvel finally woke up. Musa's fairy dust was doing miracles healing all those hurt by dark magic. Even though most of Marvel's injury was from hitting a wall enough to make a dent, it had been a blast of dark magic that had sent him flying.

"What happened?" Marvel asked once his head stopped spinning.

"We lost the battle," Brandon said.

"Damn," Marvel groaned.

"Daisy was captured, but has now been rescued, granted we had to leave Violet in her place," Mech said as he too had been waiting for Marvel to wake up during one of his many breaks. "Musa and Caleb were also both captured, but we've rescued them both as well, so Darcy and Krannert will be wanting them back. Otherwise, Trend, Trine, and a bunch of others went to Eraklyon to fight off Gorgo and his forces. And, most of the girls went to Earth so that they wouldn't be weakened by the dark magic eclipse."

"I don't like the sound of any of that," Marvel said.

"Yeah, well, at least you only have to hear it," Mech said. "Rather than some of us who have been running around like crazy and running this whole damn operation."

Marvel lifted an eyebrow and turned to Brandon. "Idale's down for the count and left Mech in charge of cleaning this whole mess up."

"I am not ready for this," Mech groaned. "So, why is it me?"

"Well, better you than, say, Rodge," Brandon said. "Or any of your other teammates."

"Yeah, except that Rodge is six years older than I am," Mech said. "I am the least experienced, and I'm going crazy because Celeste is on Earth and I think Trine wants to behead me because I think that he knows that Celeste and I are back together and—"

"You're back together with my sister?" Brandon asked.

"Since when?" Marvel asked.

Mech sighed. "Uh, well a little after the battle when Celeste and I were with the babies in the nursery and… that's not important right now."

"Hey, Mech," Brandon said as Mech stood up and looked ready to leave. Mech turned to Brandon. "Just because you're in charge of saving the world doesn't mean that the rules I set down for Trine don't apply to you. If you piss my sister off, I might actually have to hunt you down."

"If I piss her off it will be from not having enough time to fawn over her as I try to save the world," Mech said. "I think you'll have to let me have a pass for that for the mean time."

"He does have a point," Marvel said. He painfully pushed himself into the sitting position. "So, do we have any battle plans?"

"Live," Rodge said walking up to them. Timmy was right behind him carrying a device that Mech didn't recognize.

"What's that?" Mech asked nodding his head toward the device.

"It's our ticket straight to Delos," Timmy said. "Your mother and I designed this when we were still in school. It creates small, unnoticeable dimensional passages. We can use it to go straight from Earth to Delos when we start the attack."

"Where has it been all these years?" Mech asked thinking about the number of times it could have been used to escape Krannert attacks and make sure those who wanted to fight would have a safe passage.

"I guess we just forgot about it after the fight against Baltor was over," Timmy said.

"That would make it kind of… old," Mech said looking at it cautiously. "Are you sure it still works?"

"Um… well, there's only one way to find out," Timmy said. "Where should we try to take a portal to?"

"How about Earth," Brandon said. "Check on the girls there."

"Good idea," Timmy said. He activated it, and something happened, but he couldn't get a portal to open. "Uh… well, I know it's worked in the past…"

Musa, Riven, and Caleb heard the talking and came closer to investigate. Riven couldn't help but smirk at what he saw and Caleb looked up at the man, wondering what was so funny.

"You have to press the button on top," Musa informed Timmy recognizing the machine immediately.

Timmy looked at her, pressed the button, and a portal opened immediately. "Thanks, Musa," he said.

"Where did you dig up that old thing, by the way?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, uh, it was actually still in the storage we were keeping on Solaria when we were going to move here," Timmy said.

"Well, nice to see its up and running," Brandon said walking closer to the dimensional portal. "Anyone coming with me?"

"Oh, yes, right," Timmy nodded. "I guess I could go with you."

"I wish I could, but duty calls," Mech said.

"Anyone else?" Brandon asked.

Riven looked at Musa. "Are you positive that you don't want to go through with Caleb?"

"Riven, I can't," Musa said. "We need to keep them all safe on Earth. And, I can't imagine leaving you again."

Brandon nodded then turned into the portal and walked through with Timmy right behind him.

On Earth, Mike, Vanessa, Bloom, and Angel were sharing a nice family dinner that Vanessa and Bloom had worked on the whole afternoon when a dimensional portal opened behind Angel from the kitchen door.

"Good thing that we got all of dinner on the table," Mike said shaking his head. "But I haven't got a clue how we're going to get to desert."

"That kind of portal looks so familiar," Bloom said standing up and she slowly began to approach it to inspect. However, before she could get too close, Brandon, Jr. and Timmy appeared in the portal and walked into the living room.

"Brand!" Angel shouted and jumped to her feet. They pulled one another into a tight hug and immediately kissed. After a moment, Mike let out a small cough to remind them that they were not alone. They looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment as they turned to the four adults and pulled apart.

"I, uh…" Angel coughed a few times. "This is Prince Brandon, Jr. of Solaria. He's Stella's son… and my fiancée."

"You have a fiancée?" Vanessa was surprised. Of all they had learned about their granddaughter over the two days she had been there, they had only heard that there was a boy that may or may not have even been her boyfriend.

Angel smiled sheepishly. "It's a very recent engagement…"

"Oh, you should have seen it," Bloom suddenly gushed. "The sun was setting and Stella and her family were on stage before their whole kingdom and Brandon called her up and made a speech about her and then got down on one knee and asked her in the last rays of sunlight."

"Oh, I should call Celeste and tell her to come over and see you," Angel said.

"Uh, actually we were just testing to make sure the portal still worked," Timmy said.

"You would leave without seeing Tecna?" Bloom questioned.

"And Cel looks so much healthier," Angel said. "You'll feel better and stronger yourself if you just saw her, Brand." Angel pouted her lip.

Brandon sighed. "If she gets here quickly," Brandon finally gave in to Angel's request. He knew that she just wanted to keep him around a few extra minutes.

"Oh, goody," Angel said as she whipped out her cell phone and brought it to her ear. No one even saw her press any buttons, but suddenly, Angel was speaking to someone on the other end, and they could hear squealing. "She'll be here in a minute or two," Angel said when she hung up.

"And Tecna?" Bloom asked.

"I told Cel to bring her," Angel said.

A minute later, Celelste walked into the house and ran to Brandon's arms. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she squealed. "I mean, Daisy said you were, but it's so much better to see you in person."

Celeste was making such a commotion that it was a moment before Timmy and Bloom noticed that Tecna had entered the house as well. She flung her arms around Timmy and held him tightly for a moment. "How's Mech?" she questioned taking a step back.

"He's hanging in there," Timmy said. "Idale has left him entirely in charge, you know, and the stress is high for him, but I think he'll handle it fine. Knowing all you girls are good will really help him."

Tecna nodded and kissed Timmy lightly on the lips. "I wish I could go back with you."

"Actually…" Brandon said, "we're working on a plan to get to Delos directly from here so that you girls won't lose any strength before you get into battle."

"Which is why we were testing the dimensional passage," Timmy explained.

"But now, we really do need to be heading back," Brandon said. He gave his sister one last hug and kissed Angel lightly on the lips.

"I want to go with you," Angel said holding onto Brandon's hand.

Brandon looked Angel in the eyes. "It's safer for you here, Angi."

"Safer for you too, but you're going back," Angel said. She turned to her mother. "May I go, Mom, please?"

Bloom sighed. "Say good-bye to your grandparents first."

"Oh, thank you," Angel cried and hugged her mother. She then hugged Mike and Vanessa and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks before taking Brandon's hand again.

Not more than a minute after the three were through the passage, it closed.

"No kinks, I take it?" Mech asked when he saw his father come out of the passage.

"It depends on what you call a kink," Timmy said. "But the passage was fine."

Then, Brandon and Angel emerged. "What are you doing here, Angel?"

"I couldn't stand not knowing and being so helpless," Angel said.

Mech nodded. "We attack Delos tomorrow." He then walked off.

"Brandon," Angel began once they were alone. He turned to look at her, still holding her close. "Let's get married now, before the battle."

* * *

**We're getting close to the end. For those of you who have read my other Winx Club stories (specifically Pixie Guide to Impressing Girls) I've posted a second Pixie Guide for a date between Musa and Riven. **


	16. Darkest Before Dawn

**Hope you're ready for this chapter. And, no, we're not at the battle... not quite. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. What did Brandon say about Angel wanting to get married? Read to find out.  
**

* * *

Darkest Before Dawn

"And do you, Princess Angel, take Prince Brandon, Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live, 'til death do you part?"

Angel stared up into Brandon's eyes. If they were going into the hardest battle they would ever enter, they were at least going to spend their last few hours before it as an officially married couple. Aside from them, the only other two that would know were the minister and Marvel, who was their sole witness. If everything happened in their favor after the battle, well, then they'd spend a year secretly married and have a public marriage on Sparks the next summer. If not… well, at least they will have been married.

"I do," she said just loud enough for the three males to hear. They were in a rather small banquet room where the group would usually eat during large banquets before they all began school.

"I pronounce you man and wife," the minister said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Brandon smiled and bent forward kissing Angel lightly, yet passionately. Angel smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck. It didn't matter to her that she was in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt that had been her mother's when she still lived on Earth over breaks. Or that Brandon wasn't looking the most handsome she had ever seen him. All that mattered was that they were now married.

"Okay you two," Marvel waited a minute, but had to get them to stop eventually before someone else walked in on them. "Sitting around in here isn't going to help right now. Plus, if King Radius finds out that you two just got married, he'll freak."

Brandon nodded and took Angel's hand and pulled her out of the room. Marvel rolled his eyes and made his own way out. The last thing he needed on his mind was Angel and Brandon acting all lovey-dovey when he was completely alone. Marvel stopped in the middle of the hall, pondering the thought that had just crossed his mind. _Alone. The Prince of Popularis is all alone in all senses of the word. That's ironic._

He decided to figure out exactly how that happened. He thought about his friends. Well, there were Brandon, Mech, and Trine on his team. Well, he had never been too close with Trine, always making biting remarks and disagreeing just for the heck of it. Then Brandon and Mech had been close years before he even met them. And they were each dating a girl… well, Mech was. Brandon had just run off and eloped with Angel. He never really understood Mech completely. Then there were the girls. Angel, Celeste, Daisy, Violet, and Trend. Well, Angel and Celeste were more his friends by association from Brandon, Mech, and Trend. Trend was, well, his sister. He could count on her, he loved her, but when it came down to it, she had her own priorities, friends, and interests. Then there were the twins. He had always thought they were beautiful. Then Violet's whole tough girl act attracted him. But, in the end, he realized it was just an act, and that her dark side was a little too dark for him. Daisy, on the other hand, was too, well, flowery for his tastes. Sure, she was nice, but there was a line between nice and naïve, a line that she had crossed into naïve when she grew close to Chase and never realized that he worked for Krannert.

"Brooding doesn't do well for you," Mech said coming up to Marvel who was still standing in the hall. He smirked and kept talking a bit cynically. "It kind of scares me a bit."

"Sorry for your pain," Marvel said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, have you seen Brandon?" Mech asked. "His grandfather's been looking for him and I don't know where he went."

"Oh, uh…" Marvel paused. The last thing Mech needed on his plate was keeping the secret of Brandon and Angel's last minute marriage. "He's with Angel," Marvel said, which was true. "In his room…" True as well. "I don't think they'd enjoy you interrupting though…" Also true. "Just tell King Radius that Brandon is sleeping or something… tell him that he's spooning Angel if you have to, but let them have their moment right now."

Mech looked at Marvel, then nodded. "The king can wait, I guess."

On Eraklyon, there was no peace and happiness for any soul that moment. The older Brandon and Sky were constantly fighting against Gorgo's forces, and the few fairies they had with them were out of magic except for Trend who was just hanging on to enough magic to be able to transform.

An explosion 100 meters south of where they were camped caught everyone's attention; it was a warning sign that Gorgo was not far from them and would quickly be on top of them. "Come on, everyone!" Sky yelled helping to shuffle people into a safe house. "We need to go."

"I'll hold him off," Trend yelled and flew off toward where the explosion had gone off.

"Hey, Trend!" Trine yelled, but it was useless. She was determined to prove herself worthy. However, now was not the time to be doing so. Trine growled in annoyance and nudged his mother into the crowd trying to get to safety. "I'll go get her," Trine said to Sky and jumped onto a levabike. He then began weaving through trees to get to Trend.

It turned out Trend had just enough magic to fly to the front line of Gorgo's forces and send a few attacks before the last of her magic was smothered by the eclipse. Just as Trine arrived at the scene, Trend had fallen to the ground. "Trend!"

Gorgo immediately had a sword at her neck and laughing at the cowering princess. "Come any closer, Trine, and you'll be explaining to your friends how she died," Gorgo said. "That is, if you ever see them again." He turned to see the shocked and angry expression on Trine's face. However, this was exactly the break the two teens needed. The moment his eyes were off her, Trend kicked the sword out of Gorgo's hand and jumped to her feet, catching it. Granted, she was completely encircled by evil forces. Shocked, Gorgo took a defensive stance against Trend. Trine kicked his levabike into it's fastest gage, heading straight at Gorgo, his sword extended to its fullest.

Moments later, Trine's bike hit a henchman and was flipping over and over. Trine fell off, landing in pain between Trend and Gorgo. Trend, however, had her eyes staring at the dark blue phantoblade pointed at her through Gorgo's chest. The dark sorcerer took one final breath before falling to the ground.

Despite the loss of their general, the dark henchmen knew that Darcy would still protect them and began to close in on the two teens.

Preparations for the battle were running smoothly. The back-up to Eraklyon from Tides arrived without a hitch. However, Sky failed to mention that Trend and Trine had disappeared. Nor did he mention the death of Gorgo, probably because the henchmen were smart enough not to let them know he was dead.

By the time the next morning rolled around, however, Mech was beyond stressed. It was the day of the battle on Delos and he felt horribly sick. Angel, despite having been in the eclipse for several hours, looked mostly fine once she and Brandon emerged from his room. Just before noon, they began getting ready for the battle before heading off the Earth.

"Okay, Brandon, I hate to tear you away from Angel, but I need you to fly in with the Solarian and Sparks guards so that we can have an aerial attack against any weapons they may have," Mech said.

Angel latched herself to Brandon's arm. "Then I'll go with him on the flight," Angel said.

"Sorry, Angel, but you _need _to take your passage through Earth," Mech said. "Every second out of this Eclipse will help you, so I suggest you go with Musa, Caleb, and Riven right now and get to Earth. Brandon, as soon as you've had a meal, you need to suit up and take off if you'll get there on time."

Over the next couple of hours, Mike and Vanessa played host to countless magical beings, from fairies, to heroes, to elves, and even an Ogre name Knut, who they remembered and Bloom had to stop her mom from hitting him with a broom. The girls were glad that Angel returned, and thrilled when Musa came through. The news that Eraklyon was under attack frightened them, but they held strong.

When there was a knock at the door everyone stopped moving. Those that couldn't pass for human were shuffled up the stairs immediately and Bloom slowly answered the door. She was surprised to see who she immediately thought was Mitzi standing at the door, looking as if she hadn't aged a day. After a moment, she realized it must be Mitzi's daughter (or possibly her clone).

"May I help you?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah," the girl said in a nasal voice. "Could you, like, not be so loud? Some of us would rather not have to hear your constant racket."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bloom said with a nod. "We'll be sure to keep a bit quieter."

The girl tried to peer into the house. "What kind of party do you have going on? A baby shower or something? Decorations are rather drab."

"Um… yes, a baby shower."

The girl peered oddly at Bloom. "I'm not sure we're acquainted. I'm Riah. I live next door."

"Nice to meet you," Bloom said and nodded. "I'm Bloom."

"Oh my God!" Bloom heard a voice behind Riah and looked to he sidewalk to see what had to be Mitzi. Mitzi looked at least ten years older than her age. Her hair was graying, she had wrinkles, and she would never fit into anything that she had worn as a teenager ever again with the weight she had put on. Bloom couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she looked a lot like she had in her twenties (partly because fourteen years of her physical life was given back to her) and she therefore still looked hot. "Bloom!"

"Oh, Mitzi, you still live in the neighborhood? I would have thought you would have moved somewhere else by now."

"Riah, don't go near her or you may catch loser," Mitzi said.

"Oh, puh-lease, Mom," Riah rolled her eyes. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You need to lose about seventy-five pounds, get a facelift, a tummy tuck, your hair dyed again before you can even think about what is hot again."

There was no doubt that Riah was Mitzi's daughter, not just in looks, but in personality as well.

"Well, sorry, but I have to return to the party now," Bloom said with a final nod. "Nice to have met you, Riah. And, it was refreshing to see you, Mitzi."

"Save it, Bloom," Mitzi yelled.

On Solaria, Mech was organizing all the troops from other realms to help with the fight against Darcy during the last few hours he had to rest. Brandon, Jr. and Marvel had already taken off with the air support team. Saladin walked into what was serving as Mech's war room to check on him. "I'd say you need some rest, Mech."

"I can't," Mech said. "I've still got troops from Tides, Sparks, Popularis, and countless other planets coming and I need to direct them."

"How about you let Cordatorta and me handle that while you rest. If you don't, you will be useless in battle, which is where you will be needed the most.

Mech nodded and thanked Saladin before he made his way to his room. Immediately upon hitting the pillow, Mech was asleep. Rodge woke him a few hours later.

"What time is it?" Mech asked immediately.

"We have an hour before we go to Delos," Rodge said. "The portal to Earth is open so we have to gear up now and go."

Mech nodded and grabbed all gear he thought he might find use for. Upon reaching Earth, they found that there was absolutely no room left in Bloom's parent's house and those that were human enough were outside in the back. Celeste was had her eyes closed and was soaking up the sunlight while it was still out. When Mech found her, he could only smile for a moment, appreciating how beautiful she was.

"Celeste, hey," Mech said, getting her attention. The countdown was down to forty-five minutes.

"Mech," Celeste cried when she opened her eyes and saw him. She jumped to her feet and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, I've been so worried about you."

Mech nodded. "I know how that feels," he said holding her close for a few seconds, just to remember how it felt to hold her in his arms.

"Mech, we need you inside," Tecna said, not realizing the tender moment she interrupted. "You know, last minute instructions before the strike."

Mech nodded. He knew this was coming up, but had hoped for a few minutes alone with Celeste. He walked inside to the living room where most everyone was gathered and waiting instructions.

"We have to conserve as much energy as possible, but once on Delos, the fairies will have minimal power to transform, so one minute before we open the portal, you all have to transform," Mech began. "Rodge, Cornelius, and I will go through first, followed by all anyone not a fairy that will be fighting. Fairies come through last, is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "The portal will stay opened so that those inured can come back through, so Flora and Layla will protect the entrance. My parents will stay on this side with Professor Palladium to help with those in need of medical attention. Queen Bloom and Queen Stella will be on this side as well."

"Remember, don't attack Darcy until we have retrieved the scepter from her because she can and will kill anyone who dares interfere with her directly. Leave her to Rodge, Violet, and me."

"Violet?" Daisy asked. "But she…"

"We've already talked this over with her," Mech said. "After Rodge, Cornelius, and I go through, we will need five minutes to get to Violet and free her."

"You'll need some power for that," Angel said. "I'm going with you. No arguments."

"None here," Rodge said. "I'm for all the help we can get freeing her as quickly and as safely as possible."

"Are we ready?" Mech asked setting up the portal.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Angel said.

"Then, let's go," Mech said as the portal opened.

"Daisy, babe, I've been thinking," Chase made hourly visits to the girl he believed was Daisy. "Remember the spring formal we went to together a little more than a year ago?"

Violet nodded, not trusting her voice to stay soft and hurt.

"And all those other dates and dances we went on," Chase asked.

Violet looked up at him. "There were not that many, Chase," she said. _At least not compared to the number of dates I've been on, or Trend_.

"Yeah, well, how about you and I go on a date here?" Chase smiled at her in a way that said, his question was more of a demand.

"I don't have the strength to," she said in her weakest voice. _I'm weak. I'm terrified. I'm actually getting really annoyed with this bastard._

"Ah, but you got all dressed up, Daisy," Chase said. "Plus, Darcy wants to meet you before the darkness kills you off."

Violet forced herself to allow a few tears to drip. "I will be saved and you and Krannert and Darcy will be defeated."

"Don't be so optimistic, Daisy," Chase said. "It just gets annoying after a while." Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. As Violet had been sitting in a way that cut off most circulation to her legs, she naturally collapsed and fell into his arms.

"Ah, it seems after all this time you've fallen for me," Chase said with a smirk.

Half-supporting Violet, he led her out of the jail and to the middle of the town. All the cronies were leering at her and making catcalls. They entered the largest building and, after the entrance hall, came to what more or less resembled a throne room, granted it looked to be made for the Devil rather than royalty.

"You're the little fairy Chase is so fond of?" Darcy questioned standing up. Chase let go of Violet and Violet collapsed to the ground, allowing her head to hit before she seemingly barely pushed to not be lying so completely on the floor. Darcy took a few steps toward her. "Transform."

Violet shook her head. "I can't even walk," she said quietly. "How could I transform."

"I want to pick a fight, so transform," Darcy said.

Violet pretended to try and fail to transform. Darcy, annoyed, shot her with a beam of darkness. Violet yelled hoarsely. When she still didn't transform, Darcy frowned. "This is your last chance. Transform or I will allow every male on this island to have his way with you until you are dead!"

Violet stared wide-eyed at Darcy, then turned to Chase. He, too, looked perturbed by this; after all, she was supposed to be all his. "Uh, Darcy…"

"After you, of course, Chase," Darcy snarled.

Violet's lip trembled. To protect her sister, and the secret, she would have to sacrifice everything. "I can't."

Darcy kicked her enough to send her flipping over and land several feet back. "Do it, Chase. Right here, right now."

"What?" Chase questioned. "Don't I get a little privacy?"

"No," Darcy snarled. "I want her torture to be public. And if you're not going to, then I'll pick the next guy, who, believe me, will take her here."

Chase nodded. "Fine." He turned to Violet and ripped at the dress until what was left of is was in ruins. He pinned her to the ground, and ignored her struggles and protests. He was really going to publicly rape her. However, before he could, just as Violet mentally stopped plotting ways to escape her predicament, she felt a massive flow of power. Chase was thrown off her, not by Violet's physical struggles, but by a blast of dark magic too dark for him to handle.

Suddenly, Violet knew what was happening. She was about to sacrifice her virginity and health and pride for her sister, so she had gained her Enchantix. And, unlike Rodge had guessed, she did get stronger… a lot stronger. Her hair pulled into a half ponytail with dark ribbons intertwined. A dark purple corset with light purple lace and ribbons served as her top while a light purple skirt with dark purple rims covered her hips to her thighs. Her wings were massive and looked like they had been shredded, but still lifted her off the ground with ease. Her eyes were glowing black. The black rose tattoo on her left shoulder shone for a moment before the stem wrapped around down and around her left arm and the bloom of the flower grew.

Everyone, including Darcy, was shocked. "You are definitely not Daisy," Chase said, stumbling over his words. "Damn, Vi, where'd you learn to act? Hollyworld?"

"I guess I should thank you, Darcy," Violet said, a few strands of hair falling in front of her left eyes. "If you hadn't told him to do that, I never would have gained my Enchantix. Now, if you want a fight, you'll get a fight. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Darcy laughed. "You think that you can beat me?" Darcy held up the scepter and sent several blasts of dark magic at Violet. The fairy was thrown to the ground.

Violet stood up. "You might as well have punched me for all the good that did!" Violet held out her hand and a rose appeared. Then she spun and the rose turned into a long thorny whip. She snapped it at Darcy, whipping the witch across the face and drawing blood. "I, however, have powers that aren't darkness."

Darcy smiled and licked a drip of blood. "You know so little about the powers of Darkness, fairy. Now, if you had gone to Cloud Tower…"

Violet smiled. "As a matter of fact, I did." She yelled and her outfit began to glow, changing into her witch form, only now, she had glowing jewelry to indicate her increase in power.

Darcy, however, was done with fun. She multiplied herself, surrounded, Violet, and blasted her one of her many new powers, sending Violet flying to the ground. She was back in her Enchantix form after that.

"Just admit you've lost, fairy, and I may even let you join my army," Darcy said.

Violet pushed herself to her feet. "No."

"Then die," Darcy said holding up the scepter as it charged with a dark magic attack.

* * *

**Coming next chapter... THE FINAL BATTLE, with a showdown between Celeste and Darcy. Please review. Also, do you guys want me to write another sequel? And if you do, what do you want it to be about? I was thinking some inner struggles of Violet between her dark powers, but her fight for good? Or do you want a new bad guy?  
**

** Review or Violet will go witch on your sorry booties.**

**Just two more chapters. **


	17. Battle

**Second to last chapter... I'll leave it at that.**

* * *

Battle

The portal opened right where Mech had hoped it would. He, Cornelius, Rodge, and Angel were right outside the prison where they had left Violet. However, this time, it was empty.

"Okay, now we have to find Violet," Mech said slowly. However, before he could come up with a plan, Rodge was marching toward the camp.

"Hey, wait a moment, Rodge," Cornelius said. "If we attack too soon, we'll be picked off bit by bit. We need one strong flow of attacks."

"I'm not sacrificing Violet to do that," Rodge said.

"He's right," Angel said. "We need her in this fight. She's the only one that can really resist this."

"Let's go then," Mech said and began into the camp. "Cornelius, stay here so that when the others start coming through, you can explain what's happening." Cornelius nodded.

The three quickly began dodging through the city, but there didn't seem to be anyone on the streets. When they finally saw someone, they followed him to the town center where Darcy had claimed her throne.

"What do you suppose is happening?" Angel asked Mech.

"I don't know," Mech said. "But I don't like it." He looked at her. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Mech," she said. "This darkness just takes a little bit of getting used to, I guess."

"Let's get in closer," Rodge said and began forward without confirmation form Mech.

"You stay here, Angel," Mech said as he began forward after Rodge. "You're too easy to pick out of a crowd."

The two approached the entrance to the building and peered in. The first thing they saw was Chase flying off Violet and Violet beginning to glow. Within a second, Violet had transformed.

"That is not her Winx," Mech said quietly. Rodge couldn't seem to speak. However, now that Violet had gained her Enchantix, the next step was the keep everyone distracted until everyone could get through. With most of the crowd distracted, Mech grabbed a guy on the outskirt of the room and, with Rodge's help, they knocked him out, dragged him out the door, and pulled his black cloak off him.

"Put this on, Angi," Mech said handing her the cloak when she came forward. She pulled on the cloak and the three stepped back into the room.

"Then die!" Darcy yelled. She swung the scepter forward, aiming at Violet, but was hit back by a blast of fire.

"What in the…" Darcy sputtered. She looked into the crowd, but there were too many faces to pull any specific person out of the crowd. "Who dared attack me?"

With a nod from Mech, Angel looked up at the woman. "That would be me," she said and pulled the cloak off while she jumped into the air. "I assume you remember me, witch."

"Angel!" Violet smiled.

"This is _your_ rescue?" Darcy laughed. "Icy, Stormy, take care of the Sparks fairy while I rid us of the half-breed."

"It won't be quite that easy," Rodge said as he and Mech both pulled their swords and shields out.

"Two heroes and two fairies are expected to take down my entire army?"

"You'd be surprised how effective well-trained heroes and fairies can be," Mech said. He quickly looked at Rodge, Angel, and Violet before yelling, "Now!"

Immediately, both girls shot off attacks into the crowd, each aiming at some of those they knew to be more powerful. At the same time, Rodge and Mech jumped into battle with those around them, just trying to buy time. Mech had estimated they could stall for up to three minutes, but it quickly became clear that they wouldn't last quite that long. When Icy and Stormy both took to the air to battle Angel and Violet the girls decided it was time to get out of the building. They swooped down, grabbed onto Mech and Rodge, and pulled them out of the building.

As Darcy's dark army followed the four out, they were unhappily surprised to find themselves face to face with an already mid-sized army, which was still growing.

"Don't just stand around!" Darcy yelled. "Attack!"

The dark army threw themselves at the good army. The good army struck back just as hard. Knut, the ogre, was using his large body to his advantage, throwing men back into one another and blocking attacks to some of the weaker fighters on the good side. Mech, Rodge, and Cornelius spread out among the front line to help fight along with several others, such as Nabu, who had been assigned specifically to the front line because of his talents.

Icy, Stormy, Darcy, and Krannert were among the dark army in the sky, opposed to Angel, Violet, Daisy Musa, and Celeste. Celeste already was growing pale from the eclipse.

"How is it that we always oppose one another in battle, yet neither of us is dead?" Krannert questioned Musa as she attacked him and he dodged.

"Up until now I've never had a good enough reason to kill you," Musa said. She then attacked him with her strongest attack, which sent Krannert falling into the building. The blast and impact of Krattert hitting the building made half of it begin to crumble.

Daisy and Celeste were double-teaming against Stormy, just trying to keep her from really getting a shot in. First, Daisy would blast her, and then, as the storm witch would turn to attack Daisy, Celeste would send a sun bolt at the witch, distracting her once again.

"Would you stop doing that!" Stormy yelled, sending out lighting bolts in all random directions. The only person she hit was Icy.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing those!" Icy yelled at her sister, turning from her battle with Angel for just a second. A second was all Angel needed as she shot her most powerful Dragon Fire attack at Icy, sending the witch flying into the battle below where she was quickly engulfed in battle with a few Solarian guards.

"Since when to fairies use dirty tricks!" Stormy yelled seeing her sister fall.

"Since the fate of the world is on the line," Angel said with a smirk.

"Stop smirking! I don't want to see you smirking!"

"Easy enough," Angel said. "Now, Daisy!"

"What?" Stormy turned to see that Daisy was behind her with a powered up attack.

"Convergence!" Angel and Daisy yelled as they each hit Stormy with an attack.

Violet and Darcy were in a battle of strength. Whoever could stand the pure dark energy longer would win, and since both of them had that as a power source, the outcome was as of yet unpredictable. When Mech had an opening in his battle, he glanced up and saw the dark energy sparking. He immediately saw how to take advantage of the situation. He began quickly jumping up the rubble, much as he had climbed the mountain on Teltron in the beginning of the summer.

"Angel!" Mech yelled out. "Do what you can!"

Angel saw where he pointed and smirked. She quickly shot Darcy with a powerful attack. It was just enough for Darcy to lose her momentum and break her attack. She was thrown back slightly, just as Mech was at the roof. Mech jumped at Darcy.

Chase, on the ground, seeing Mech jump, growled and shot an attack straight up at the IPRA member. Mech, always aware of everything around him, saw this, activated his shield, and used the blast to give him an extra boost.

"Thanks, Chase," Mech yelled as his foot collided with Darcy's hand. She dropped the scepter, which Daisy caught in a vine. Mech then pulled out a whip and caught it on a gargoyle so that he swung back down to the ground battle.

"Celeste!" Daisy yelled lifting the scepter straight to the Solarian girl's hands.

However, when Celeste grabbed it, she screamed and had to let it go.

"Too much dark energy for you to handle?" Darcy asked with a snicker.

"Not for me," Violet said. She grabbed the scepter.

"Go ahead, do your worst," Darcy laughed. "Dark energy won't hurt me."

"No," Violet said. "But light will."

"What?"

Instead of using the scepter to attack, Violet closed her eyes and used her powers to suck all of the darkness out of the scepter. As she did so, the eclipse slowly began to disappear.

"No!" Darcy yelled. She conjured up a spear and threw it at Violet. As Violet's eyes were closed, she was certain she would hit and kill her target.

"Violet!" Daisy, Celeste, and Angel all yelled. She opened her eyes to see the spear too close to dodge. However, she didn't have to because suddenly Musa was between her and the spear.

Musa didn't make a sound when the spear lodged itself into her stomach. She only cringed at the dark energy sparking off it as she grabbed onto it and pulled it from her body. The tip was covered in blood, which immediately began to drip down onto those battling below.

"Musa," Angel gasped as her mentor took one deep breath, then began falling. Daisy's vines caught the woman. A few tears began to drip from her eyes. "Now I will not show mercy!" Angel charged at the woman, her whole body glowing with the strength of the Dragon Fire.

"Daisy!" Violet yelled. "Get her to safety!"

Daisy nodded and carefully lifted Musa and began flying toward the portal back to Earth. "Mom!" she called out, dodging anything in her path. "We need your help!"

"Musa!" Flora and Layla both gasped when they saw their friend. "Take her through immediately."

Darcy and Angel battled hard, but Darcy still had more eclipse than Angel had sun. Darcy finally managed to throw Angel down, and between Krannert, Stormy, and Icy, who all had personal vendettas with the girl. Just as Darcy turned back to Violet, she realized that her eclipse was completely gone. Violet handed the scepter to Celeste and Celeste looked stronger and healthier immediately.

"Not so tough in the light, are you," Celeste said as her grip on the scepter tightened.

On Eraklyon, Diaspro was cornered by some of the dark army. She held her arms out.

"What are you going to do?" a villain asked laughing. "Blast us with your awesome powers?"

"Maybe I will," Diaspro said, hiding the fear in her voice. She tried her hardest to build up any power at all. Just as they were close enough to capture, she felt a wave of power come over her and blasted all the villains around her back and to the ground.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" the villain yelled.

"Like I said," Diaspro said blasting again. "Get off this planet!"

She chased the villains out of the room and back into the room where the battle was happening.

"Diaspro, what are you doing?" Sky asked seeing her.

"Saving your butt," Diaspro said and began blasting all the dark army back as her powers kept growing. "Now, you scum, where is my son!"

"Hold strong, men!" the new general yelled, but that didn't last long. Diaspro was strong and with her son missing, she was looking for vengeance. Soon, they were all fleeing the scene and followed closely by troops from Eraklyon, Tides, and even Popularis.

"Don't lose them," Brandon yelled as the villains dodged into the forest.

"Wasn't planning on it," Sky said speeding up his chase.

However, they hadn't planned on such a large camp when they found the enemy camp. They all stopped and gained composure as the dark side charged all together.

A young man named Caesar had been given the job to call back Gorgo and his troops if the tides were turned. He got that signal from Darcy as soon as Celeste had the scepter back in her hands. So, the young man was on the radio, calling to the dark army on Eraklyon.

"Gorgo, come in Gorgo!"

There were a few seconds of silence, followed by a perky girl's voice. "I'm sorry, but Gorgo cannot come to the radio right now seeing as he died in battle. Nor can any of his charges as they are all captured or running away with the shit scared out of them. This is Princess Trend of Popularis, may I take a message?"

"Oh shit," Caesar said and dropped the radio.

Angel flew straight up from between Icy, Stormy, and Krannert, but they weren't far to follow. She couldn't shake them, but couldn't attack because they were just far enough apart that if she attacked, she would only be able to hit one, and then she herself would be hit with two different attacks. She knew they all had attacks powered up and were just waiting for her to make a mistake.

Just as she made her mistake, trying to turn around, she heard several blasts. She closed her eyes, but nothing hit her. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that the air support had just arrived and that Brandon had made certain that his bride was not hit by blasting all three after her. They all fell to the ground, more or less wiped out.

"Oh, Brandon!" Angel yelled happily as the rest of the fighter ships flew onto the battle. "I would marry you if I wasn't already."

"Aw, Angi," Brandon said through his speaker. "You're making me blush."

"You and I have some unfinished business," Violet said landing in front of Chase. "I say it's time we finish it."

"You don't really think you still have to power to beat me," Chase said. "Now that your eclipse is gone, do you? What's going to feed your dark powers?"

Violet smirked. "You're forgetting one important power I have," Violet said.

"And that is?"

Violet threw her hand up and a dark vine grew up and circled him. "Nature." She smirked and closed her hand into a fist. As she did, the vine began squeezing Chase tightly. The boy began screaming from pain. Violet looked more than ready to kill, but suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder. She turned to look as Rodge, and stopped squeezing the life from Chase.

"That's enough, Vi," Rodge said. "He's beaten."

"He deserves to die," Violet said with a pout.

"That may be true, but it's not up to you to decide," Rodge said.

"Thank you," Chase managed between painful breaths.

Rodge looked up at Chase and remembered how the first thing he had seen at the throne room was Chase flying off Violet. He knew what probably would have happened. "Just leave him there to rot, Vi. That's not against the law, and he'll suffer a lot more."

"What, no, mercy!"

"What in our history makes you believe that I will show you any mercy?" Violet asked with an eyebrow lifted.

"I got the scepter from you once," Darcy said with a snarl as she and Celeste circled one another. "What makes you believe that I won't get it again?"

"You cheated last time," Celeste said. "You had your sisters holding onto me and you caught me by surprise. I'm prepared."

Darcy charged at Celeste, but the Solarian princess used the scepter to blast pure light at the witch. Darcy was thrown off track, but not nearly stopped.

"You have haunted me for years now," Celeste yelled. "You ruined my tenth birthday, lurked in my dreams, ruined my ball, destroyed the ballroom, and I won't stand for it!" She blasted at Darcy as the witch was preparing to attack again. Darcy flinched, but kept powering up an attack. "This is for my parents, who you helped keep imprisoned most of my life!" Celeste shot again. "And for my brother, for all the pain he's gone through protecting me all my life!" Another blast. "And my grandfather, who aged much too quickly from worry! And my three baby sisters, who would have been born years ago had my parents not been taken! And this," Celeste held the scepter above her head as it began to glow brightly, "is for every last fairy who has suffered and almost died because of your eclipse!" With that, Celeste fired with all her will at Darcy, just as Darcy threw her attack at Celeste. Celeste didn't even try to dodge and though she knew that Darcy was much stronger than she was, she still kept a tight grip on her scepter and kept pushing her light through, hoping that by some fate, she'd pull up the victor, even as dark energy was flying at her.

Then, Celeste felt a flow of power, as if the strength of the sun itself had flowed into her and was passing through her scepter. She yelled loudly, and felt her outfit change during mid attack. Her two braids unraveled and her light brown hair flowed outward before settling on her shoulders. A yellow wrap covered her upper torso, and red shorts formed from her hips to her thighs with a yellow cloth belt. Her wings grew and became more colorful, and a small charm formed around her neck with a bottle of fairy dust. Her whole body glowed and she yelled loudly as she finally overpowered Darcy, blasting the evil witch into what was left of the building so that it collapsed in on her.

As soon as that was done, the battle was over. The few villains left dropped their weapons and held their hand on their heads to be arrested. Cornelius and Rodge immediately began to cuff the criminals, and Mech was about to, but saw that Celeste, having over-exerted herself, blink back to her human form and fall. The boy ran and caught the princess.

"You did it, Celeste," Mech said when she opened her eyes.

"Is she dead?" Celeste asked looking at him.

"Doubt it," Mech said. "But she's done with. We'll have her locked up, cuffed, stripped of all powers, and dropped in the Omega dimension so that she won't be able to escape."

Celeste smiled, then slowly stood of her own accord. After her legs were firmly planted on the ground, she pulled Mech into a deep kiss.

"Hey, love birds," Cornelius called out. "Mech's still on duty until all the criminals have been apprehended."

Mech and Celeste blushed slightly as they pulled apart. "Anyone from the Solarian Guard or Sparks Division has authority to make arrests of anyone that worked for or with Darcy." The soldiers, who had been standing around waiting for orders, immediately began making arrests as well until all the criminals, wounded or not, were in cuffs (power draining cuffs for those that had magic) and loaded onto the ships to be taken to the many emptied jails.

"Oh, Musa!" Celeste suddenly gasped, remembering how the older woman had dove in front of Violet so that she wouldn't be wounded. "She's hurt."

She, along with Violet and Angel rushed back to the portal. When they walked in, Stella, Bloom, Riven, Tecna, Layla, and Flora and Daisy were all kneeling beside the couch. The three girls approached cautiously.

"Is she… going to live?" Angel asked.

Bloom and Stella turned, both had tears in their eyes, but smiles on their faces. "Yes," Bloom said. "She will."

"Caleb healed me," Musa said weakly. "What about the battle?"

"Celeste totally kicked Darcy's ass," Violet said throwing an arm around the princess's shoulders. "She got her Enchantix and all. It was awesome. And yours truly made sure that Chase won't be touching another girl ever again, considering he'll probably be paralyzed if he ever escapes."

"And Brandon shot down Icy, Stormy, and Krannert," Angel said. "So they'll be locked up and put away as well."

Everyone smiled and sighed. "So, Mom," Violet began, "now that I have my Enchantix and helped save the universe, can I be off punishment?"

* * *

**Review, or else.  
**


	18. End of All Evil?

End of All Evil?

"The top story in the universe tonight finally turns away from the recent peril of the dark witch Darcy and places light on Idale, head of the IPRA."

Celeste was in her room the night before she was heading back to Alfea and packing her bags. She had the news on, just as a precaution incase any breaking news would alert her to any new evils that might attack. After everything that happened, laws and codes were changing drastically. First was that escaped criminals would be immediately reported to the public so that those who glimpse the criminal would not think it was just a trick of the light. Hundreds of people came forward after the whole affair claiming that they had seen the criminals, but didn't believe their own eyes because if Krannert or Icy had escaped, they thought it would be the top story on every station.

"After his injury on Solaria, the man will no longer be working on the field and will only work in the IPRA offices. His position as head of the Alpha Squad has been passed to new member and recent graduate of Red Fountain, Mech, who will serve an adjusted term of four years. Mech said that the Alpha Squad will turn its focus away from the spotlight and more toward the safety of innocents everywhere. Fame, he claims, is not what he and his squad will be working for. This change from Idale's standards of what is important has placed the Alpha Squad back in people's trust. As well, the Alpha Squad will only work together as a whole during the most intensive cases and each member will be the leader of a less intensive team so that the pure raw talent is evenly spread through the universe.

"In other news, the King and Queen of Eraklyon have officially stepped down today, leaving Eraklyon in the temporary care of Duke Hector and Princess Diaspro. The gender of King Sky's and Queen Bloom's second child will determine if the throne will continue down its current line or if a new line of rulers will take over. Duke Hector says that if the child is a boy, the throne will rightfully belong to him and he will only rule until the day that the boy may be old enough to rule. Princess Diaspro and son Trine both held no comment to the Duke's statement though officials believe that this decision was made without them and against their best interests."

Celeste muted the television when her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered and placed the phone on speaker.

"Hey, girl," Angel's voice broke through the speakers. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"More than," Celeste said. "Well, except that I'm still packing."

Angel giggled. "Have you spoken to Griselda yet about having your Enchantix?"

"Why would I?" Celeste asked. "I mean, she knows. The whole universe knows."

"Yeah, but what about the test?" Angel asked. "You saved the universe, for heaven's sake! You can't be expected to have to take the test, well do you?"

"Oh, well, I never even thought of it," Celeste said. "I mean, with every thing else going on, a test was not something I wanted to think about." Celeste stopped for a moment. "Wait, not taking tests doesn't sound like that way you think."

"Yeah, well, actually, it was Violet," Angel said. "We were talking and she was complaining about how she might have to take the test even after facing off against Darcy and you know, draining the darkness from your scepter… and almost killing Chase. I was rather surprised she did that."

"Well, he did almost rape her," Celeste said.

"Wait, he what?" Angel asked. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Because you had a different boy on your mind," Celeste said.

"So do you!"

"I have more heart-to-hearts with Violet than you do," Celeste said. "Always have."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Angel said.

"Well, unless for some reason one of us decides not to go to school for our last year…" Celeste said. "You know, like, to go on a honeymoon or something."

"Wait," Angel sounded shocked. After a second, she seemed to have calmed herself as she said, "Why would you go on a honeymoon?"

"Oh, come on, Angi," Celeste said. "Do you really think that Brandon can keep a secret from me? Or that Marvel can keep a secret from Trend? And Trend to keep a secret from, well, anyone? Marvel and Brandon are the two last people who should know anything that might be a secret."

"So you heard?" Angel asked sheepishly. "Do your parents know?"

"No, we've managed to keep that a secret from them and Grandpa," Celeste said. "You know my mom would freak if she found out you two got married. I'm upset that I didn't get to be your maid of honor."

"You will be in our public wedding," Angel said. "Which everyone will believe is our real wedding, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Celeste said. "It's not me you should be worried about. Trend's the one who might drop the bomb on everyone."

"No, I've already figured out how to keep her quiet," Angel said. "Well, I have to go, Cel. I'm on Eraklyon right now and Trine's being all pissy about his dad's announcement about my parent's kid. Want to know one last secret?"

"Sure," Celeste said.

"It's a boy," Angel said.

"Wow, Trine's going to be furious when he finds out," Celeste said.

"Oh, if you think Trine'll be mad, you should just think about how pissed him mom will be," Angel said with a laugh. "She wanted to be in the royal family with my dad, and now, her husband is putting a halt on the possibility of her ruling once again. At least Trine only lost the opportunity once."

Celeste giggled. "Bye Angel. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Cel."

"Rise and shine, Sunshine," Stella's voice broke through Celeste dream, shocking the girl awake.

"What is it?" Celeste questioned, throwing her head left and right, looking for the source of danger that had caused her mother to wake her up.

"You have to get dressed for school, Honey," Stella said. "And, then you have to say goodbye to me and your sisters because we won't be going with you to Alfea."

"Oh," Celeste said, her shoulders dropping.

"There won't be enough room on the ship after Brand flies by Eraklyon and picks up Angel. He jumped at the chance to do so," Stella stopped. "Do you know why?"

Celeste's eyes grew. "Because they're madly in love?" Celeste tried not to make it a question, but it was difficult. She knew that if she was married… she stopped there.

"Anyway, you must look presentable for your first day of your senior year," Stella said. She sighed. "It's hard to believe that you're on your last year of school already. And you're only eighteen. I was twenty when I started my senior year."

"I didn't blow up the science lab," Celeste said with a smile.

"Did Miss Griselda tell you?" Stella asked sheepishly.

"No, Musa," Celeste said.

"Anyway, you should be starting your _junior_ year," Stella said.

"What would the use of that be?" Celeste asked. "I already have my Enchantix."

"And I am so proud of you, honey," Stella said pulling Celeste into a hug. "And fighting against someone that used to be my enemy, no less. She's so much older than you, and she was so angry."

Celeste sighed. "I think she was angry at me for putting her in a coma."

"But… Musa put her in that coma."

"With my help, sort of," Celeste said. "It was the first time I used any power, with the scepter. Our attacks converged just as they hit Darcy. Would that make it my fault that she went after my ring?"

Stella laughed lightly. "Of course not, Sunshine," Stella said. "She's always wanted the ring. Plus, no one is going to blame you for that, but they will thank you for saving the world."

Upon arriving at Alfea, Celeste was warmly welcomed by everyone she saw. Girls that barely even knew the princess were congratulating her on her defeat of Darcy. Girls who had, in the past, chastised her for being a target for figures like Krannert were telling her how they looked up to her because of her bravery; Violet quickly scared those types off.

"So, you decided to come to Alfea after all," Griselda said noticing Violet approach with Daisy, Celeste, Trend, and Angel.

"I don't see why I wouldn't," Violet said. "After all, I got my Enchantix. I can go on to my senior year."

"If you pass your exam, you can," Griselda said.

Violet groaned and rolled her eyes. "Miss G., you have _got_ to be kidding me. I saved the world, with a little help from these girls."

"Hey, I was the one that blasted Darcy out of the sky," Celeste said.

"Yeah, but I was the one who got rid of the Eclipse," Violet said. "If not for me, everyone who attends this school, aside from me, would be dead."

"Then this test should be a breeze," Griselda said. "Now, go inside."

"Well, at least Grizzly hasn't changed," Trend said brightly.

"Yep," Violet said. "No matter how bad Krannert or Icy or Darcy may think they are evil, they have yet to be challenged by the worst."

"It is only fair," Daisy said.

"Excuse me, my dear sister?" Violet questioned. "Who saved you from certain death just a few measly weeks ago?'

"That would be Celeste," Daisy said with a bright smile.

"Oh, I was unaware that it was Celeste, and not me, that took your place as Chase's personal prize." Violet turned to Celeste. "Oh, Celeste, you saved my parent's favorite child. How can I ever repay you?"

"Mom and Dad don't have a favorite," Daisy said.

"Denial is the first step towards acceptance," Violet said, causing Trend, Celeste, and Angel to laugh.

"Welcome, girls, to the first day of your last year here at Alfea," Professor Palladium started his class a few days later, after Violet and Celeste had passed their Enchantix exam. "Let's start things off with a little team competition. So, teams, choose your captains."

"I say Angel," Trend, Celeste, and Daisy all said in unison. They looked to Violet and Angel.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Angel it is."

"What's wrong with me?" Angel asked.

"It's just that, well, you're Angel," Violet said. "You lead everything. You went to the past, you were the first fairy that came to the fight against Darcy to break me free. Just… never mind."

"Do you want to be captain?"

"Gawd, no!"

"So what's the deal?"

"There is no deal, I just like to pick fights with you," Violet said with a smirk.

"Okay, girls, let's have team Angel against team Avery, in a relay to Red Fountain and back. Pick your orders, transform, and get ready."

Celeste was going first, as she was the newest with her Enchantix wings and wasn't quite used to them. After her, was Daisy, who, despite her length with her new wings, was still not as fast as others. Violet was third, as she could always transform into a witch to become more aerodynamic and was determined to win. Then Trend, who had gotten her wings not long after Angel. Finally, Angel would bring up the rear as she was the fastest.

Celeste was flying against a girl named Kaida, who was the second fairy to have gotten her Enchantix powers the year before. Because of Kaida's experience over Celeste, she gave her next teammate, Cicada, a large advantage over Daisy. While Daisy was unable to close any of the distance between her and Cicada, she didn't lose any distance either. The other team's third member, Emerald, was a power machine, so Violet knew she had some work ahead of her. The moment Daisy returned, Violet was off as fast as her wings could take her. One of Violet's advantages was that Emerald's wings weren't quite as large as hers. Also, Emerald was just a larger girl, taller, broader, more muscle, while Violet was pure power. She had closed only a little of the distance by the time she reached Red Fountain, but she was beginning to get a strain on her new wings. In mid air, Violet switched to her witch powers, and suddenly was blasting forward quicker than she ever had before. Violet knew that she had never been this powerful as a witch before, but she was never one to say no to free power. She came in just ahead of Emerald, giving Trend an advantage over Cocina, a fairy of foods. Angel had a good lead over Avery, the other team leader, and it was good because Avery had been quick before she got her Encantix. Angel came in just a hair or two in front of Avery.

"Good thing for volume in your hair," Trend said giving Angel a high-five.

"How did you get so fast?" Emerald asked Violet. "I swear, you were like a jet, or a ship."

"I'm just that strong," Violet said with a smile.

"Not as a fairy, you weren't," Emerald said. "You had to be a witch to do that. Maybe you do belong at Cloud Tower."

Violet narrowed her eyes at Emerald. Dark energy began sparking off her body. "Can't take losing, I see," Violet growled. "Not very fairy-like of you. And you're supposed to protect a whole city after you graduate? That's a riot. A pixie could take over that precious city of yours."

"Violet, that's enough," Daisy said, placing a hand on her sister. She withdrew when a spark of dark energy hit her.

Violet looked at her sister, nursing a hand, and calmed down. "I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what happened there."

"I think I can answer that," Griselda said approaching with Griffin and Saladin. "When you absorbed the darkness Darcy put into the staff, you didn't release it, but kept it in you. Essentially, you absorbed a little of what made Darcy the witch of Darkness."

"By doing so," Griffin continued, "you have taken in more witch power than you originally had. Because you were half and half before, you are not longer half witch and half fairy. You're slightly more witch than fairy."

"How much is slightly?" Trend asked.

"We don't know," Saladin said. "Now, if we had thought of this immediately, we could have helped you immediately to release this power. But because several weeks have passed, we don't know if your body and unconscious mind will let all of it go."

"You want me to give up power?" Violet asked.

"It's not your power," Griselda said. "And it came from an evil being. If any more of Darcy than just power was absorbed by you, she may have the ability to take over your mind and could use your body as the next Darcy. Part fairy, able to withstand light. Part witch, able to withstand darkness. And powerful. You could be unstoppable if you were so inclined to do so."

"I'm not," Violet said. "And I have complete control over myself and my powers."

"What was that display against Emerald?" Angel asked.

Violet turned narrowed eyes at Angel. "You are supposed to be on my side." She then turned back to the teachers. "Is this a plot to get me back at Cloud Tower? You've never liked me, Griselda. And you adored me, Miss Griffin. Did you ever think that maybe I'd like to stay here, with my friends?"

"Violet," Celeste put her hand on one of Violet's flailing arms. "No one is asking you to switch schools."

"Not out loud," Violet said.

"You may stay at whatever school you'd like, Violet," Griselda said. "We just want to help you return to who you used to be."

"And who was that?" Violet asked. "Was I any different? No. I think you're just afraid of me now. A dark fairy who got her Enchantix, she should have gotten weaker, but she didn't. I don't have plans to take over the universe. I just want to be treated like everyone else."

"But you're not like everyone else," Saladin said.

"Yes I am," Violet snapped. She turned around and ran into the school.

"My sister might get angry, but who doesn't lash out in anger?" Daisy asked.

"Aside from you?" Angel asked giving Daisy a stare.

"I'm going to check on her," Trend said. "She usually can't help but like me."

"Be careful," a few of the other girls said as Trend slowly walked into the school. The halls, the doors, everything about Alfea seemed the same, except for a single scratch that ran from the front entrance through the hall with all the classes, stopping right before the living suites began. Trend rushed to the suite she shared with the daughters of the Winx and opened the door. There wasn't a living soul in it, and all that was different was a small bag's worth of Violet's more precious possessions were gone and two notes left on the coffee table.

**Celly, Trend, and Daisy Field,  
I never did feel that school was for me. Take care and don't allow Angel to suck all that I love about you three from your souls. We will meet again so don't spend all you nights worrying about me. Best wishes for you three,  
Vi**

**Angel,  
I couldn't care if you rot in hell or are sentenced to the Omega Dimension, but don't try to impress your bullshit ideals of a perfect world where you're a perfect queen and mother that no one can live up to upon others. Brandon is too good for you, things come too easily to you, and you will never be anything more than average looking, especially compared to Celeste, Trend, and Daisy. When we meet again, don't piss me off.  
I'll be haunting your dreams and lurking in the shadows near you, watching you.  
Violet, Fairy of Darkness, Witch of Nature**

"Gee, Angel, I knew that you and Violet sometimes didn't get along, but you really pissed her off," Trend said when she returned outside with the two notes.

"What did she say?" Angel asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing, she was gone," Trend said.

"Gone?" Celeste asked. "Why?"

Trend held out the first note. "School isn't for her," Trend said. "She left this for you," she held the second note out for Angel.

"With that kind of language I would kick her out of school if she hadn't left of her own accord," Griselda said.

"Since when is she the _Fairy_ of darkness and the _Witch_ of nature?" Daisy questioned, but no one had an answer.

In Magix, a girl with a single bag caught the first transport to Limphea, and then the next transport to a moon of the planet. The Dark Moon of Limphea was the one place where Violet could truly reach her full potential. And when she was strong enough, the universe would have a new persona to fear, one that had no single name, no single power, and no true weaknesses.

* * *

**Well, as you can see, I've set up for another sequel, but whether or not I actually write it will depend solely on if I have time. For those of you who are Vixen lovers, I managed to slip the rest of Vixen in for you right at the end. And those of you that have no idea what Vixen is, it's another fanfic of mine, future fic of a different timeline where things are good from defeat of Baltor until Angel is a freshman in school. It has all the same Winx kids (some act different because they were raised happily and not in constant fear of an evil overlord) and some more to boot. For questions, leave a review, or go to my forum, which is a guide to my fanfics and a way for me to procrastinate homework for a few hours as well. **


	19. AN

**I believe that it is only fair to warn you that updates will become less frequent. I have mono and need to focus on sleeping, and school work. Thank you.**

**After I have recovered, hopefully I'll be able to have start posting the sequel to Light in the Darkness. It is tentatively called Fairy of Darkness, Witch of Nature.**

** Thank you for bearing with me.**

**JAF **


End file.
